Of Hobbits and Elfkind
by smellyninja
Summary: FrodoxOC/LegolasxOC -One rainy evening while fleeing the evil hands of their orphanage masters, Lace and Alexis fall through a hole and wake up in a whole new world entirely.One of those "crappy summary, good story" deals.
1. Out of London

**A/N ~**

**Hello everyone! PLEASE be sure to read the Authors Notes ("A/N") before reading each chapter! **

**Well this is my first time writing a Lord of the Rings Fanfiction, so we'll just have to see how it goes. I've written quite a few busts in my time when it comes to fanfictions, that is, stories that are **_**good**_**, just not what people want to read. This IS an OC story, which is something everyone says "I don't usually like OC stories, but…" I've gotten that and read that in others' reviews quite a bit.**

**My point**** is that the life span of this Fanfiction will have to depend on the reviews. If I get at least a few reviews each chapter, I'll keep them coming.**

**Also, none of the characters or places in this story belong to me, but to Mr. Tolkien, with exception of the Original Characters, Lace and Alexis, and maybe other peoples/places as I mention them. **

**Lastly, the characters may not in any way reflect myself, my appearance, personality, age, gender, whatever. Well, gender yes. And I might share a few characterisms with the characters, but so might you. **

**Whew! With that out of the way, Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

~.Chapter One.~

Out of London

Lace tripped over something in the dark and fell face-first onto the hard cobblestones, wet from the rain, and skidded along the ground, scratching up her knees, palms, and chin. For a moment she just lay there, shuddering and sobbing. Then a hand clasped onto her arm just below her shoulder and wrenched her upward. She hung limp, spluttering and crying.

"Come on. Get up!" A brave voice told her somberly, as the girl it belonged to pulled Lace onto her feet.

Lace looked up through dark red hair at Adeline, whose curly hair hung around her face like a sopping curtain. Her ice-blue eyes were serious. Lace searched them for a moment, looking for some fear, but there was none.

Then she was being pulled down the rain-washed streets and, at the last moment, yanked into a nearby abandoned shop.

The inside was musty and smelled of mold. Alexis, her arms around Lace, hid the both of them in a dark corner behind an old wooden wardrobe.

"They'll beat us for sure when they find us," Lace breathed into Alexis' ear.

Alexis put a thin finger to her lips, and put a hand on Lace's head. The girls were the same age, as far as they knew, but Alexis was taller, more mature and always looked after Lace. They'd come to the old orphanage on the same day, and had been best friends since then until now, their final year at the orphanage. Now that they were adults, they would be moving on. But since they were women as well, they'd most likely be sold to men or a brothel. And so it was that the two of them had ended up fleeing along the rainy streets of 1930 London.

Something moved in the darkness. The girls became as still as the grave, not daring to even to breathe.

A tall, gruff man stormed into the shop, his boots crashing on the wooden floor boards like thunder as he drew near to the girls.

Lace slipped out of Alexis' grip and backed away, up against the wall. Her hand brushed against something. It was a tattered and torn book. Not old, but certainly forgotten. The silver letters upon it were clear, but she could not read, and so did not know what they said. The letters looked this way:

The Hobbit

Just then, Lace's fingers slipped off the book and she found herself falling backwards, though she had just moments ago been resting her back on the wall. A strange iridescence was pulling her into black depths. She saw Alexis, now seemingly far away, gasp and plunge in after Lace without a second thought. Beyond her, the man was running across the room towards them, a pistol in his grip. He fired one bulled as the wall closed behind Alexis. They heard it ricochet off the wall and the man cursed.

_Falling… falling…_

"What is this?" Alexis murmured, inspecting her hands. The bodies of the two young women were sparkling.

"Hold on!" Lace shouted suddenly, her voice echoing in the void, for a force greater than gravity was yanking her backwards. She thrust her hand towards her friend. The other girl copied; their fingers touched…

Then an almighty lurch jolted them apart and Lace was flying away from Alexis.

Darkness closed around her vision, and she fell onto her face.

She hit solid ground, but it was softer than expected, and fragrant. Not only fresh grass but flowers and the living wood of trees filled her senses.

Lace pushed herself up with her hands and spun around 'til she was sitting on her bottom. She looked around. She was in a very different place than the dirty streets of London.

And someone was walking toward her under a clear blue sky covered by the canopy of leaves overhead. Someone small, large-footed and curly-haired.

* * *

**A/N ~ And there is the first chapter. It's quite short because it's more of a prologue. The next ones will be longer. Now all I have to say is... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know you wanna press that button ;) Free cookies for everyone who reviews!~ And of course, reviews will make me put up next chapters quicker... hehe ;D  
**


	2. Mirkwood

**Reviews:**

**Anonymous – yes, I changed her name from Adeline to Alexis at the last minute because Adeline was boring :p. I'm too lazy to fix it so … yeah. But great to hear you like it! Here's the next chapter for ya! **

**Fireamber – No thanks! =)**

**Takkili – So good to hear. The beginning is always hard! So that's awesome to hear you like it! Keep the reviews coming! =)**

**crazy-about-books – hehe, don't worry… well I won't give it away, but thanks for the review! Please continue to review! =)**

* * *

**A/N~**

**Wow! If you're reading this then it means you might actually be interested in my story! Wahoo! That's great to hear, especially considering how the first chapter wasn't much about LOTR!**

_**Just a side note: John Ronald Reuel Tolkien wrote "The Hobbit" in the 1930's, which is why my story is set in that time. I didn't want my characters coming from 2010. However, "The Hobbit" wasn't actually published for a while, and even when it was, nobody really liked the idea, calling it childish. Here, it more or less shows up as maybe something Mr. Tolkien had kicking around someplace. The Lord of the Rings wasn't even written yet at all. It came after the Hobbit, the Silmarilion, and a few other historical books. So Lace and Alexis haven't even heard of Hobbits or the Lord of the Rings.**_

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! The life of this story depends upon it! **

* * *

Chapter Two

Mirkwood

Lacey, silvery voices spoke in an unknown language. Bright sunlight pounded down onto Alexis' closed eyelids. Frowning, she stretched and rubbed her eyes, opening her eyelids at last to see tall, elegant people standing over her. She sat up quickly, quite confused.

"What's happened?" She muttered. Moments ago she had been trapped in that old shop, and now she was lying on a bed of silk sheets, surrounded by long-haired, fair skinned men and women. Perhaps she had died? These beings were lovely enough to be angel-folk, to be sure…

Disrupting her racing thoughts, a young man, with long, beautiful blonde hair and silver grey eyes stepped forward. He looked regal, and the others around him appeared to treat him with great reverence. He must have been someone of importance.

"Welcome to Mirkwood. I have not seen your face. From where do you jail, and by what name do you go?"

It took a moment for Alexis to realize that the man was speaking in a different language. The words his lips formed were not that of the English language, but her mind translated it as such. However, when she replied, it was in English.

"My name is Alexis," She said, her voice soft at first, but gaining strength and confidence with each word. "I've come from London, only…" She looked around at their confused faces. They had no idea what she was talking about. She pushed herself off the bed, and was relieved to find she was still wearing the clothes she had left London in. Her black, curly hair was dry, however, and she was clean. "Who are all of you?" She asked, more to the man that had spoken to her than the others.

He bowed his head slightly. "I am Legolas, and this is my father, Thranduil, king of the Elves of Mirkwood Forest." At his words, the others around them inclined their heads toward Thranduil, who raised his own head upward proudly.

So this man was the King of these parts, and Legolas his son, would be the prince of the elves, and… She stopped short. _Elves_?

"What kind of madness are you speaking of?" She demanded.

The prince and his father exchanged glances that seemed to question Alexis' sanity. It was as they did this action that she noticed their long ears gently come to a point at the top. And certainly, they did have an ethereal way about them…

"You really _are_ elves, aren't you?" She said slowly, looking around at each of them.

So she wasn't in London anymore. She was in a forest called Mirkwood. Having spent her life in an orphanage and having little to no education, she did not know if this forest was in England, or even in Europe. An "elf" was a word in passing. A richer child's Father Chrstimas, or perhaps a small creature much like a fairy. Wait until they found they were all wrong. An elf was a beautiful creature. She could feel excitement in the pit of her stomach, but also an overwhelming curiosity, and a thirst to learn more of this place and its people.

"You must tell me everything of your people," She told them decidedly, plunking herself down on the bed. A few murmurs in the crowd made her feel uneasy, and Thranduil waved a hand for everyone save his own son to depart. They did as they were commanded.

"My lady, perhaps you have disturbed your head. What has happened to make you come here?" Thranduil said, folding his hands into his sleeves.

Legolas leaned forward, smiling kindly, and Alexis' face warmed once more.

"She _does_ look like an elf of Mirkwood, doesn't she, Father? But her face is unfamiliar."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, even in all my travels I have never seen or heard of the land of London, nor have I heard of an elf with a name as peculiar as _Alexis._"

Alexis frowned. Perhaps she _had_ disturbed her head, for these elves were acting rather odd. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, and her fingers touched a long point at the top. Gasping, she lept from the bed and crossed the room to a dresser, upon which lie a basin filled with crystal water. She stared at her reflection. The girl staring back at her had long, pointed ears. Her skin was somehow more radiant, her eyes bestowed a hidden sparkle.

A soft touch on her shoulder made her jump.

"A bit flighty, aren't you, Lady Alexis?" Legolas said with a chuckle.

Thranduil bowed his head to the two of them. "I leave her in your care, my son. Elrond from the Western country is coming this night with great news. I must prepare."

It was silent for a moment after the King of the Elves left, then—

"Legolas!" Alexis said suddenly, turning to him. "Please, I wish to see Mirkwood!"

Legolas rose an eyebrow at the girl, then, an arm across his stomach, he bowed low. "As you wish," he replied, sweeping his other arm in the direction of the open door. Alexis strode past him out into the blazing afternoon light. The forest was deep and mysterious, but where she stood, the trees opened up into a clear blue sky. The building she had just exited was no more than an octagonal hut with a pointed roof. The wooden dwelling was crafted exquisitely, with carvings of leaves all over its outer walls.

"How beautiful!" She exclaimed, pouring over the hut and the trees and other growing things nearby. Within the depths of the forest, she could see the lights of other dwellings, and every now and then caught sight of long elfin cloaks brushing past the trees.

Legolas stood beside her, surveying his home, then laughed at the look on her face. "You are a strange creature indeed. Come, I shall take you to my own dwelling." He took a step forward, and then halted, before she could follow him. "Ah, however," he glanced sidelong at her, looking somewhat sheepish (if that was possible for his flawless face). "There is one stop we must make."

Alexis shrugged. "I do not mind," she replied, then hopped a little before crossing the gap between them and following close at his side. All of this was absolutely fascinating! She wanted to learn of everything! As they walked through the deep, greenness of the forest, many elves appeared as if from mist and bowed to Alexis and Legolas. Legolas nodded his head to each of them; Alexis outright waved briefly before stooping to pick up a plant or rushing over to inspect a dwelling or a tree.

At last they came to where the ground sloped downward rather sharply. At the bottom of the slope, a creek rushed along the forest floor. Legolas walked down the slope as easily as if on level ground. Alexis hesitated; she wasn't clumsy, but that was a bit steep for _any_ human. Then she remembered she was no longer such a human, and followed Legolas down the slope. She was delighted to find her balance had much improved.

She was under the impression that they were to cross the bridge over the creek, but Legolas disappeared behind a tree instead. Alexis bustled after him, glancing around to make sure she didn't miss anything interesting, and found him descending down some stone steps planted there in the grass, under the shade of the enormous oak tree. The tree swayed and groaned in the silent wind of the forest. Alexis looked up at it briefly before swallowing her fears and plunging underground after Legolas.

Underground, a few other stoic looking elves were standing rigid up against the walls. She nodded to them each and located Legolas a short way into the underground cave, speaking to one of the elves in rapid elvish language. The two of them were standing just before what looked like a jail cell. As she drew nearer, she saw that something was crying within. Something grotesque and horrifying. She took another step further until she was standing just before the cell.

All of the sudden, the creature threw its body at the bars where Alexis stood, reaching through the gaps for her and pressings its ugly face against the bars. It was bald and extremely thin and malnourished. Its fingers grappled onto the front of her shirt. She screamed and flung herself backwards against the cavern wall. Legolas and the other elf rushed to her side.

"Are you alright, Lady Alexis?" Legolas asked, casting a glance at the thing behind the bars, which was now huffing and sobbing in a disgusting manner.

"What the _hell_ is that thing?" She demanded, pushing herself as close to the wall behind her as she could to get away from the creature.

"It is Gollum," The elf beside Legolas replied, looking disdainfully at the Gollum. "A pitiful creature. We have been charged with keeping him captive. But he cries so!" He glared at Gollum, though he still looked beautiful doing so.

Gollum was now throwing himself against the walls, choking himself, beating on the floors, and shouting at the top of his lungs. "Let us go, elfses! We swears not to be bad! We swears it! Let us into the trees! Let us stretch our poor legs! _GOLLUM! GOLLUM!_" He hacked and coughed and spluttered out his own name, then went full on into another round of pleading.

Alexis looked at Legolas. He was watching Gollum with a conflicted look on his face. "I _do_ pity the creature. He is vile and grotesque at best, but he begs us but to let him out. Elves do not treat any creature in this manner. Evil or good." He shook his head and inclined it, his blonde hair falling around his face like a curtain. "But it is Father's orders, and the orders of the Elven High Council."

Alexis forehead creased. What amazing people, these Elves. She looked back to the creature Gollum.

"Leave poor Gollum to lie upon the rocks, do they? The Gollum dwells in the dark, does it, _my love_? While they disappear into their dwellings and rest in beds of satin and wear clothes of _lace_! They're rotten, _Precious_! Nasty rotten elfs…"

Alexis' heart jolted in her chest.

_Lace?_

She stood up like a bullet, surprising the elves nearby. "Lace!" she shouted. How could she have forgotten poor Lace? Lace, who was so small and frightened! She had failed to save her in the shop, and now she had forgotten her poor Lace! She pushed past the elves who tried to stop her, to calm her down, but she had to get out of the cave.

By the time she reached the surface, she close to hysterics.

"Lady Alexis, what is it?" Legolas called after her, rising up from beneath the forest floor.

Alexis spun around to face him, her face pale. "Legolas… I did not come here alone. My best friend – my companion – was with me. Her name is Lace. She cannot fend for herself! Please! I must find her!" At this point she was clinging to the front of his tunic and begging him with large eyes. He looked at her for a moment, surprised, then gave her a defiant look and nodded once.

"Very well, Alexis. Do not despair. We shall find your friend."

She nodded a few times, letting go of his tunic and turning away from him to put her forehead in her palm. "Lace…" She muttered into her hands, "Are you alright? Oh, where could you be…?"

* * *

**Reviewing is muchly appreciated! =)**

…**Oh, who am I kidding? REVIEWING IS DEMANDED! :D**


	3. Bag End

**Reviews:**

**Lucia Rayne:** Thanks so much! I love LOTR fanfics too. You should check out Mecherry's stories. They're awesome. I'd like to read some of yours! I'll update as often as possible. Keep on reviewing!

**Crazy-about-books- **Thanks for reviewing! Yes, if all goes well it will be a Legomance with Alexis, AND a Frodomance with Lace! =) hope you enjoy!

**AbiAuthor – **I know what you mean, the two hottest guys don't get any love! ;.; Haha, I'll keep that in mind that Frodo is yours xD. He's so darn cute!

**IzzyElf - **Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! =) Please continue to review!~

**

* * *

**

**A/N~**

**Hey thanks for reading up to chapter 3! This chapter is Lace's first chapter in Middle Earth! I already have chapter 4 written, so … the more you review, the faster I put up the next chappy… jus' sayn…**

**My chapters are kind of beefy, I know. Let me know if it's too much to read sometimes in those big ol' paragraphs. I just find that people don't put enough detail in a fanfiction because they assume the reader already knows everything there is to know about the world. But I'm going some places that aren't really in the Lord of the Rings movies. =)**

**Okay! That's enough of me! Enjoy!~ (AND REVIEW! :p )**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~.Chapter Three.~**_

_**Bag End**_

Lace did not move. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears, could feel her heart sitting like a lump of terror at the back of her throat. All she could think of was Alexis. Where was Alexis? When Lace needed her so badly?

And no there was a small, blue-eyed man leaning over her, looking worriedly and confusedly at the girl lying face up in the middle of the clearing, her hazel eyes wide with fear.

"Um, miss?" He said, his eyebrows creasing together. "You look … distraught. Is there anything I can do?"

Lace stared at him for a moment, unsure, then sat up and scuttled back from him. She sat on her legs and looked him over. He was handsome, and his eyes really were quite blue and large. His bare feet were massive and his toes rather hairy.

"Where am I?" She croaked out. She hadn't meant to sound quite so much like a frog, but there you go. "And who are you?" She added quickly, as a new fear flooded her face with warmth. Could he be one of the men from the orphanage? She clutched the front of her shirt and stared with wide eyes.

He regarded her oddly. "Frodo Baggins is my name. You must have gotten lost from Budgeford, or perhaps Stock. We're not far from Hobbiton – that's where I've come from." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Lace rubbed her head. So she wasn't in London anymore? "I certainly _am_ lost."

Frodo squatted down across from her and tilted his head to one side, an enchanting smile on his lips.

"Where is your home? Your family?"

"I have neither of these things," Lace said simply, shrugging. She pushed herself up onto her feet, wobbled, and fell over once more. She frowned and tried again. She fell over a second time. Something was wrong with her center of balance. Something was different. A glance down at her feet gave her an answer. They had grown substantially. They rather resembled Frodo's feet, as a matter of fact.

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked, his voice clearly concerned.

"My feet!" Lace cried "they're enormous!"

Frodo laughed. "Such is the fate of a hobbit, my friend. You needn't be self-conscious; they're some of the smallest I've seen! That is to say, not _too _small…" He added quickly, growing a little red in the cheeks. He appeared to be struggling to find the correct words.

Lace's stomach began to wail of its own accord as she pondered his words, quite puzzled indeed. She clutched it, and was reminded of the human need for sustenance.

A chuckle escaped Frodo's lips, and he held out a hand to her. She allowed him to help her to her feet (This time staying vertical), and walked unsteadily with him.

"come, I shall take you to Uncle Bilbo's." There's sure to be food there," He informed her.

Lace marveled at the scenery around her. Her entire life was spent in London. She'd never seen the forests or the green grasses. She'd never witnessed a sky so clear, either. She knew that if Alexis were only with them, she'd be analyzing every thing and person. She would find out all the science in it. She would refer to Lace's large feet as a "phenomenon".

"Such is the fate of a hobbit," she murmured.

"Hm?" Frodo gave her an inquiring look.

"That's what you said, is it not?" She replied as they crossed a small wooden bridge over a lazy creek. "What is a hobbit?"

"What? … A hobbit is you… is me! A Halfling. Lovers of peace and quiet, good food and spirits…" He looked up at the trees overhead. "All hobbits share a love for things that grow."

Lace smiled as she watched him.

Hobbiton took her breath away. Rolling green hills, small people going about their peaceful lives. Across a stone bridge and into the countryside, Frodo led Lace up a path that wound, Spiraled, up the hillside.

"Oi, Mr Frodo!" Called a voice. A stout hobbit rose to his feet from where he had been pruning the leaves of a few flowers.

Frodo waved his hand, grinning. "how do you do, Sam?" He replied in a cheery tone.

"Quite well, Mr Frodo, but I daresay you ought to be careful – Mr Biblo was looking for you, and he was in a right foul mood, to be sure."

Frodo nodded, laughing. "Duely noted Sam, Duely noted." And he continued up the path.

"Hello," Lace mumbled shyly. Sam waved back.

At the top of the hill, a round door set within a grassy knoll stood ajar, as did the gate before Frodo and Lace.

"Bilbo?" Frodo called from the foyer.

Like a storm, thunder sounded along the floorboards and an older hobbit came bustling into the room, looking frazzled.

"Frodo, lad!" He shouted upon seeing Frodo. "Close the door, quickly now! The Sackville-bagginses were seen in Hobbiton this morning! They've learned I'm going away for sure! They've wanted to get their grubby hands on my things for many years now."

"Um, Bilbo…" Frodo said, stepping aside to reveal Lace, who was closing the door behind her hastily, afraid of Bilbo's anger.

Bilbo stopped short, looked Lace over once, then bustled over to her, taking her by the shoulders.

"My dear boy! Why, she's lovely! You've found a lady to carry on the Baggins name! What is _this_ lovely young lady's name? Not Took, I hope! Well, it doesn't matter."

"No, Bilbo, nothing like that!" Frodo yelped hastily, going red in the face and waving his hands in front of his face.

Lace was confused for the most part.

"Um," she murmured, and the two hobbits were silent, attentive. "My name is Lace. I haven't got a last name, unfortunately. You see," She took the chance to step back out of Biblo's grasp as she spoke. "I haven't got any parents. They died when I was a baby."

"Oh, dear girl," Bilbo said, all of the colour draining from his face. Frodo looked on sympathetically.

"I am quite hungry," she spoke up quickly, to break the tension. No one had ever felt sympathetic for her before. No one but Alexis.

"Frodo has himself a lass, does he?" Came a voice from behind them all. They spun around to see the door was open again, and two more hobbits were standing there.

"Oi, Pippin," said one, nudging the other. "Don't be so rude." He took a step towards Lace, and bowed, one hand behind his back. "Mariadoc Brandybuck, at your service. Call me Merry. I'm Frodo's cousin and romantic adviser. I taught him everything he knows about wooing ladies." He raised his eyebrows at her.

The other newcomer stepped forward, hands on his hips, and grinning broadly. "Peregrin Took, my lady! Everybody calls me Pippin. "You look like a fine hobbit for my young cousin Frodo!"

Frodo's hand hit his forhead.

* * *

After a brief explanation, the five of them sat all around Bilbo's table over a great meal and tea.

"So you lost your companion?" Frodo said, after Lace explained her story. "She can't be too far, can she?" He looked at Bilbo.

Bilbo shook his head. "This is queer business – _magic _business." He slipped his fingers into the pocket of his vest absent-mindedly. "Perhaps I should send a message to Gandalf. But I wouldn't know where he—" He stopped short. He stared at each one of them, his mouth agape.

"My ring," he said, lossley as though he didn't even realize he was speaking.

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo raised his eyebrows, putting a hand on his uncle's wrist. Bilbo didn't seem to notice. He stood up, his tea cup spilling onto the wooden table.

"My ring!" He yelped, looking around helplessly. "Where's it gone?" He began to rifle through papers and opening drawers.

Merry and Pippin exchanged confused glances. Frodo rushed to Bilbo's side, calling his name. But Bilbo was blinded to all else but whatever he was searching for so desperately.

In her seat, Lace was slunking down, frightened. Bilbo appeared almost to be possessed, and it scared her. She cast her glance downward, and there, underneath Bilbo's abandoned chair, lay a beautiful – though plain – golden band. She slipped under the table and crawled on her hands and knees towards the ring. A deep whisper sounded in her ears. She was beginning to feel ill. A strange, dark shadow overtook her, and suddenly she had the overwhelming feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Nevertheless, the pull of the ring was too great. She _wanted_ it. She reached her fingers and brushsed them against its cool surface. The shouting of the hobbits above seemed to cut out. All she could hear now was the beating of her own heart and something else beating – like drums – as she took the ring into her hands. Her red hair fell around her face, covering her and the ring as she squatted there.

Without her consent, she climbed out from under the table, stood, and walked to the open window, her back to the hobbits. She looked out into the starry night.

Then words escaped her lips. Words in a language she didn't even know, as her open palm was stretched out, out the window, pointing east.

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

"Lace?" Frodo's voice cut through the thick haze in her mind and she spun around. Frodo and Bilbo were both standing before her, quite still, and looking as if they didn't quite trust her.

She looked at the ring in her palm. Why had she done that? Frowning, she turned and stood before them, holding out the ring for Bilbo to take.

"We've found it!" came Pippin's voice, and he and Merry arrived, a feminine, silver ring in Merry's hand.

But Bilbo was staring at the one in Lara's palm. After a moment, he took a step forward, snatched it rather viciously from her hand, kissed it once, and slipped it quickly into his pocket. He heaved a great sigh of relief, as though he had just narrowly escaped fatal peril.

The room was thick with tension, until Lace broke the silence.

"What is that?" She demanded. There was no mistaking it – that ring had done something to her. And, although she felt no remorse for returning it, only a few seconds ago, that ring had been her entire existence.

"N-nothing! A ring!" Bilbo replied, giving her a sharp look with narrowed eyes. "It's lucky, that's all. A good luck charm."

"What was that language you spoke?" Frodo asked, his eyes searching her fearfully.

She took a step backwards. "I – I –"

"Nevermind." Bilbo said breathlessly. He looked warily at merry and Pippin. "I think you two ought to go home. You too," he added, glancing at Lace. "You best go back to where you came from."

Lace bowed her head sorrowfully.

Seeing this, Frodo spoke up. "But Uncle, she has no place to go! And there is plenty of room! She has been a good friend and companion."

"Very well, yes, yes," Bilbo muttered, waving his hand and walking past Merry and Pippin, out of the kitchen. "I'm very tired. If you'll excuse me."

* * *

Some time later, Frodo brought a quilt into the spare room where Lace sat on the edge of the bed, Melancholy.

Frodo dropped onto the bed beside her and swept a hand across the quilt. "My mother made this for me before she died. I'm an orphan, like yourself, Lace, but I was fortunate enough to have a friend like Bilbo take care of me. Now I want to do the same to you." He smiled and tipped his head to the side. Lace sighed, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I don't want to go home – I like it here! But I want Alexis to come back" she sobbed, a tear falling from her eyes. "Being free in this way doesn't feel any better than being locked up, if I don't know she's is safe."

Frodo watched her sympathetically, and patted her on the back. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a fantastic day! It's uncle Bilbo's One-hundred and eleventh birthday, if you can believe that!" He chuckled and smiled warmly. She sniffed and wiped her eye dry of tears. Frodo left the quilt on the bed and stood up.

"There'll be a great party!" He said enthusiastically.

"Well," Lace said, calming down a little. "I would very much like to see more of the shire. From what you said at Dinner, it sounds lovely!"

Frodo nodded, pleased that he succeeded in cheering her up. "I'll take you to my favourite spot!"

They bid each other good night and Lace curled up on the soft bed, wrapping the quilt around her twice. She was exhausted. She was in a strange new place, and she needed to find Alexis as quickly as possible. As much as she loved this place, and Frodo, and old Bilbo – scary as he was – she would need to leave this place. Perhaps tomorrow she could get Frodo to take her out as far as he could, and then run for it…

She yawned and felt unconsciousness taking a hold of her. Before she slipped into a restful sleep, she heard a deep whispering in her ear. She shivered as an ice cold feeling of dread filled her dreams. The vision of a great eye, wreathed in flame, filled her dream, and again she had the feeling that something terrible was beginning…

Directly east from the window at which Lace had stood with the ring, thousands of miles away, The Dark Lord Sauron's eye flashed. The One Ring was calling to him.

**

* * *

**

* * *

***pant, pant* that was a looooooooooooong chapter. I worked so hard on it, I think I deserve a review, don't you? ;)**


	4. Gollum's Disgrace

**Reviews:**

**AbiAuthor** – that's extremely embarrassing. Even after proof reading it twice, I STILL had that in there. Wow. That sucks. Pretend it didn't happen … An Open Book is my favourite fanfiction ever. You can't blame me for thinking about it while writing! xD …(embarrassed and rambling on to cover up embarrassing mistake). Thanks for the review. :]

**Lucia Rayne** - haha that's great that you like long chapters cause here comes another one! :D Thanks for reviewing again! :) 3

**Takkili** – Yes he is, isn't he? Ahh, Frodo 3! Thank you

**Crazy-about-books** – Thank you sooo much! :) I like Bilbo too. I guess it was a bad first impression, huh? But don't worry, as you know, Bilbo calms down quite a bit! Glad you like that concept of going from our world to ME. I LOVE that! Haha

**Qtgirl33 ** - It's always good when you can relate to a character. Thanks for the review! I'll try to update more often from now on :)

* * *

**A/N~**

**Thank you all for reading this far. Sorry for taking so long to post this, I was gone for the Canadian Thanksgiving Weekend. I promise the next update will be within the next 2-3 days, or sooner! Maybe tomorrow? Well, enjoy this chappy, it's quite exciting! :)**

_**Just a side note: You may or may not know this, but this actually happens in the book!... well sort of. Not really, because Alexis wasn't in the book. But in the Lord of the Rings book, Thranduil really was charged with keeping Gollum hostage, he really DID complain until they let him out, and then he really WAS…(CENSORED FOR SPOILER)… and Legolas had to go (CENSORED)! I just made it more fun because… well we don't really see all of this happen, it's just IMPLIED. Maybe Alexis WAS part of it? Eh? Ehhhh?**_

**Next Chapter will be just as exciting (and a little fluffy)! Woo! So review review review so that I can get the next one up! :) I won't put it up until I have reviews to reply to :)**

**

* * *

**

**~.Chapter Four.~**

**Gollum's Disgrace**

Several days had past, and not a word had reached Alexis' ears of Lace. Legolas' fellow elves had been sent out far and wide, searching all over Middle Earth, asking elf, man, and dwarf.

She had learned so much of this place, all the while keeping silent about her true origin: Instead of simply being in a new country, she was in a completely other world. Scientifically speaking, she must have fallen through some sort of worm hole or portal in that old shop in London, and therefore Lace could have been transported anywhere at all – even to a completely different dimension than either this or London.

Simply speaking – this world was beautiful.

Walking amongst the woods was divine, especially with her new friend, Prince Legolas. He eloquently explained the ways of Mirkwood to her, patiently answered her questions, and listened quietly to her musings.

As a sort of welcoming, this particular evening there was to be held an elven festival in Alexis' honour.

In the small dwelling that had been assigned to her, she dressed by candlelight and then stood before a full-length mirror while elven maids braided her hair.

"You have quite caught the affection of the king and his son," One of them remarked, a slight smile dancing on her lips.

"Indeed?" Alexis mused, casting her gaze out the window into the clear, moonlit night.

A soft rapping at the door sounded and one of the elves rushed to open it. Standing in the doorframe, the moon bathing his pale skin and hair, Legolas smiled approvingly at Alexis. She flushed. He was so regal and upworthy, so knowledgeable and handsome as well. As she stepped forward to take his arm, she realized she hadn't felt like this about another ever before.

He led her – and the group of elven maidens in their wake – to a beautiful glade deep in the forest's valley, where the sound of the creek could be heard as faint background noise. Alexis feasted her eyes upon the lanterns that hung from the trees, the bonfire that sparked and hissed merrily in the center, and the wonderful people standing amidst the beauty, all garbed in long, flowing cloaks that seemed to be a part of the earth itself.

As she approached, Legolas left her to go stand with his father, and older, serene and beautiful elves closed in, placing a ring of wild lilies upon the crown of her head. They bowed their heads to her and she did the same, her face flushed with excitement, her mind racing with wonder, and her heart swelling with warm happiness.

Smoothly, before she could notice they had begun, another group of elves took up flutes and ocarinas and stringed instruments, and played a beauteous song, singing along in elvish. Smiling uncontrollably, she followed the string of elves dancing fluidly around the fire, their hair flowing behind them like shimmering starlight. Laughing to herself, Alexis glanced over to the three tall throne-like chairs, adorned with wood carvings of vines and winged spirits, where Thranduil, Legolas, and another elf maiden sat, proudly overlooking the scene. At first, Alexis though the lady must be Legolas' father and Thranduil's wife. But she appeared to be much younger than Thranduil. Indeed, she looked closer to Alexis' own age… though of course vastly older, due to the long life of elves.

Alexis spun out of the dance to stand before their royal majesties. She bowed her head low, curtseying and pulling the sides of her dress up slightly. The three shimmering, grand elves bowed their own heads in turn.

"It is a lovely party," She said, exchanging a familiar smile with Legolas.

Thranduil nodded. "Indeed it is, Lady Alexis. All of Mirkwood welcomes you. Its people, its trees, and its very life welcome you." He gave her a brief smile, then gestured at the lady beside Legolas. "I assume you have had the pleasure of meeting Lady Lieniel? She is Legolas' betrothed."

"Well met, Lady Alexis, _Megovannen," _Lieniel said smoothly, placing her hand on Legolas'. "I have been out of the country for some time, please excuse my absence." Her face looked so placid, so perfect, as she spoke these words.

Alexis' heart felt like it had stopped within the small time frame since Thranduil had spoken. Legolas' _betrothed_? They were to be wed? She uncontrollably clutched the fabric clothing her chest.

"A…" She gulped, unable to look either at Legolas or Lieniel but merely staring at their touching hands. "A star shines upon the hour of our m-m-meeting," She replied, nearly sobbing the last word. She bowed again, this time from the waste up her body bended. She could not look at them. "Excuse me, My Lords, My lady…."

She vaguely heard Legolas shift as she turned from where she stood and walked briskly from the glowing lanterns and firelight, and into the darkness of the forest, until she came to the creek. She fell to her knees, her face in her palms, and let a few tears escape. How could she have let herself feel such irrational feelings? Especially in a place so different and so far from her own home? How could she have let herself get so wrapped up in this nonsense while small, helpless Lace awaited Alexis to rescue her? With a shuddering sob, Alexis let her hands fall to her sides and looked at her reflection in the water. Her body seemed to glow in the moonlight unnaturally, her face pale and placid, just like Lieniel's. She looked perfect and beautiful. But this was not really her. The real Alexis was a weak human with weak human feelings. The real Alexis was dirty, with ragged hair and old, torn clothes. An orphan. A disgrace.

"Disgraceful! Disgraceful!"

Alexis jumped and looked around for the source of the voice echoing through the trees. Then she spotted a dim light and remembered the underground passage where the creature Gollum was kept. She climbed across the forest floor and descended down the stone steps that led to the underground passage.

Beneath the surface, the silence was deafening. It was completely empty. No elves stood watch tonight. She remembered Thranduil mention that all of Mirkwood had come to the party. So none were down here. The passage wasn't _entirely _empy, however. Behind the strong metal bars, a creature was hunched over, tracing circles in its palm, its eyes glowing like a giant cat's.

"Tis disgraceful, the way the elves treat poor Gollum…_GOLLUM! GOLLUM!" _ Creature hacked, then gasped and hissed. Gollum's yellow eyes turned in the darkness until they found Alexis. They narrowed slightly, then he practically somersaulted across the cell and threw himself against the bars, crying and wailing.

Alexis jumped back again, ready to run, then hesitated, watching him. He wasn't trying to grab for her this time. He was simply crying. He grasped onto the bars as if for dear life, tears streaming down his boney cheeks. He was so thin, so mangy. She was reminded of the life she and Lace had grown up in. A life where at one moment you were defiant, angry, and the next, sobbing like a child.

She knelt before the cage.

"Gollum?" She whispered. "Why are you so sad? What is tearing you apart so?"

Gollum stopped crying at great length, and then studied Alexis. In silence he scrutinized her, then at last he spoke.

"They took our precious away! They stole it from us and put us in a dirty cell! Tells Gollum to lie upon the hard earth and starve while his precious is gone!"

Alexis frowned, trying to understand. "Your precious…?" Something, or someone – she thought of Lace – precious to him? "Who stole it? The elves?"

"NO, NO, NO, NO! _GOLLUM!_" He wailed, beating on the dusty floor. He sat up and clenched his fists passionately before her. "It was _Baggins_! It was filthy _Baggins!_ He robbed us of the precious – _our own precious!_ – and Gollum runs after him, only to be caught by the elves! They says we are dangerous, but they says we knows about the precious! They want the precious for them dirty selves! But it came to _me, _elf!" He beat on his chest with his fist. _"I _found the Precious! It came to _me_!"

Alexis still could not fully understand what he was saying, but she understood that this precious thing meant a great deal to him, and a person called Baggins had stolen it from him. It had obviously torn this creature apart, being so far away from the thing he loved the most. Whatever mad problems he had, all he wanted was his precious item. The elves were wrong to keep him here like this. If they wanted information from him, there was no reason for them to hold him prisoner like this. She knew all too well how it felt, and had watched Lace in the same position every time, and every time she had found away to rescue her friend.

"_Please,_" Gollum cried, lying pitifully on the floor. "Just let us out for a moment. Just let us to the tree tops. We'll be good. We swears…" He sobbed quietly.

Alexis thought of Legolas the last time they were here. He had felt rueful about keeping Gollum locked up in this way. Surely the elves could see it in their heart to understand if she let him out for only a little while…

She jumped to her feet and, locating a ring of silver, lovely keys, she unlocked the door to the cell and stood back. Gollum sat up quickly on his knees, staring at her with wide eyes.

She held out her hand. "Come now, Gollum," She cooed gently. "Let us go to the treetops! But!" She added sternly, looking fiercely at him. "You must promise to come back down in an hour. Do you promise?"

Gollum nodded slowly.

"Then come on!" She said with a smile, and Gollum whizzed past her and up the stone steps.

She breathed out a sigh and smiled, feeling quite good about herself as she hung up the keys to their rightful place. She sat down against the wall of the tunnel and ran a hand through her hair.

Then suddenly a sort of squealing sound came, followed by a grunt and a cry.

"ORCSES! ORCSES!" Gollum was crying.

Alexis leapt to her feet once again and sprinted up the stone steps and outside just in time to see two, horrid, foul-smelling creatures throw Gollum into a sack and run off into the night. Without a second thought, she tore after them, dodging trees and leaping over roots and trees. She cleared the creek and continued on into the night, but there was no sign of them. They were twice as fast as she, and it was too dark to see a thing.

Letting out a sob, Alexis fell onto her bottom, leaning her head back against the trunk of a tree. She could hear the outraged cry of the elves only moments later; they had found Gollum gone. Her keen elf-ears picked up that they had found orc tracks. They also found Alexis' tracks. Any moment now they would try to find her, then they would be so disappointed at her for letting Gollum go. She looked down at her footprints in the dirt. Hers were almost flush with the orcs'. She stood up and took a few steps in the direction the orcs had taken, then leapt up and grabbed onto an outstretched tree limb above her head. She used her upperbody strength to pull herself onto the limb. She climbed nimbly up the tree until she reached the top, then settled herself in, ripping smaller, leafier branches off and laying them across five limbs that stretched adjacent to one another, creating her own makeshift nest. Then she settled in and watched below.

It wasn't long before two elves appeared. She recognized the two of them as Legolas and his father.

"Oh no," Legolas said softly. "Her footprints disappear here. They must have lifted her up! They've taken her. I've got to go after them!" He made to continue on, but Thranduil caught him by the arm.

"No, my son. I have another task for you. In the morning you must make for Rivendell, and report all that has happened to Elrond there. Do not fail me."

"But father, she will die—"

Thranduil shook his head. "I do not believe that. She is strong, and they will have left her somewhere, you can count on it. They have no need for an elf. They only have need for Gollum and his news of the One Ring."

Legolas gasped. "The One Ring…!"

"There will be time for discussion later, Legolas. Go now and prepare. I will send warriors after Alexis. Do not fear," He brought his son into an embrace. "She will be safe, I swear it to you. I know you care greatly for her. Now leave."

Legolas nodded once, glanced at the dark forest where the Orcs had disappeared a while ago, and then fled in the opposite direction towards the dwellings.

Thranduil paused for a moment, and looked up at the trees. Alexis froze. Certainly he had seen her! But the second past and his gaze was already down at the ground again.

He disappeared, too, within time, and Alexis was left to wait in the treetops. She shivered and drew her body closer to the tree trunk for warmth. Curiously, she felt extremely warm next to it, as though there was a living being within the tree.

Grueling hours past, in which a small group of elves ran past her tree, following the tracks. Then there was silence. As the first few rays of dawn appeared, Alexis rubbed her tired eyes and slithered down the tree. The lightening forest was so silent it was quite eerie. She flashed like a shadow through the trees, until she came to the creek. She crossed it in a bound and snaked up the slope of the valley to hide within a bush before Legolas' dwelling. He was just leaving. No one was with him; he mounted a white steed and in seconds took off out of the forest.

Alexis paused, looking at the other horses tied up beside the dwelling. They neighed restlessly. From what she had learned, Rivendell was quite a far distance, but it was out of the forest, and that was a start. Furthermore, all sorts of people went through the place. People from all reaches of Middle Earth. Surely if she went there she would hear news of Lace.

Alexis tiptoed across the distance between herself and the horse stable. As quick as she could with shaking fingers, she untied another white horse, and, taking a saddle from a nearby table and strapping it securely to the steed, swung her legs over the horse's massive body. She pressed her heels gently into the sides of the horse and it took off, quicker than she'd have liked, out of the forest.

* * *

**Hey… look at that review button down there… isn't it so tempting to press? And while you're at it, you might as well tell me what you think… :D**


	5. Friends

**A/N~**

**Heyyyy, I am very sorry for the extremely long delay. There are no excuses… except that I was moving and it took forever to get the internet set up and then when I was ready there were some…personal issues. AANYWAAAAAAAAAAYS back to the awesome 8D**

**I don't know how long it will take to get the next one up, but will definitely have it up before I go to my parents' for the holidays :)**

**OH! And I won't reply to the reviews this time, just cause it's like 3AM! Buuuuuuuuuuut thank you everyone sooooooooooooooo much :3  
**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter Five~**

**Friends. (GAY CHAPTER NAME! sorry…)**

Lace was falling more and more in love with the hobbits and their world. There was a big to-do in the village this morning as everyone was preparing for Bilbo's great birthday party tonight.

Dressed in a pretty dress more befitting a hobbit, Lace followed Frodo along the dirt roads and through the market, going at a run. Her bare feet felt strange on the road. She couldn't feel the rocks and brambles, as though she were indeed wearing shoes. It was a queer feeling indeed.

Being stopped a few times, Lace was forced over and over again to introduce herself and make up a story about where she'd come from. She was not quite sure why she wasn't allowed simply to tell the truth, but she also had a bit of fun making up the stories.

"Your tales are going to catch up with you if you keep telling everybody a different one," Frodo pointed out with a laugh as he led her across the stone bridge they'd crossed when she'd arrived.

"Perhaps, but then it might give them something to talk about amongst themselves," she replied.

"As if they don't have enough to talk about already!" Frodo said as she followed him up the side of a grassy hill and into well-lit wood. Most of the trees here were poplar and other thin-trunked trees, until at last they broke out into a clearing, where a few enormous ebony trees circled around them with outstretched boughs.

Frodo sighed and collapsed next to one of the trees. "This is one of my favourite places in the Shire. It is so peaceful. I like to come here and read." He smiled up at her from where he lay, his arms folded behind his head.

Lace looked around herself, mesmerized.

"It's perfectly lovely, Frodo!" She gasped, grinning up at the sky. Last night this wood had seemed so foreign and scary. This morning, things were very much the opposite. Everything was alive and grand. She could almost feel the earth's heartbeat, pulsing in time with her own, a warm, ethereal music.

She knelt in the tall, soft grass and pressed her hands to the earth. It seemed to be humming.

"Lace!" Frodo whispered suddenly, sitting up and putting an arm around her shoulder. He pointed his arm outstretched before her face so she could see exactly what he saw.

A deer, light brown and with glassy peaceful eyes, was standing not a few meters away, her lips grazing the grass. As Lace and Frodo watched, something arose from the grass beside the doe and bleated eagerly – a fawn! The baby's backside was befreckled and his fur so soft and new. He fell down again, still unused to his legs.

"Hmm, he sort of reminds me of you," Frodo remarked, taking his arm off of her shoulders and nudging her in the side, as the fawn tried again and again to stand up and fell down again.

Lace laughed heartily. All of this was so free, it was almost hard to bear. It was so bright and peaceful and full of life, she began to wonder if she _had_ been shot by the gun-bearing man at the abandoned shop back home. Surely this was heaven?

But she remembered the evil she had felt last night, the ring that had changed her and the kind, old Bilbo. Her smile faded and she looked away from the deer.

"See, Lace? He finally got on his feet!" Frodo's clear voice broke through the darkness once again, and she looked around to see that the fawn was now walking shakily around his mother, crying happily.

Lace's eyes felt watery. Yes, he had, hadn't he? She _was_ alive, and she needed to get up on her own feet without Alexis to lean on this time. She needed to find Alexis and rescue her!

She turned her eyes to Frodo and was startled to find his face so close to hers. She was engulfed in his oceans for eyes. His cheeks were turning red. Why? And why was her face becoming warm as well? She didn't understand why her stomach felt so tight and squirmy.

Suddenly Frodo perked up and looked away, listening to something. Lace let out a breath as though she had been submerged under water. Then, she heard it, too: a voice. It was quiet, but it hung on the still, hot hair. The voice was singing a song:

"_The road goes ever on and on,_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the road has gone,_

_And I must follow if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where other roads and errands meet_

_And wither then? I cannot say."_

By the end of the song, Frodo had already leapt to his feet and was running, away from Lace, and out of the woods. Quite confused, she ran after him, finding him at last standing on the edge of a short cliff overlooking the dirt road that led back to Hobbiton. A large carriage coming round the corner made Lace jump back behind a tree and watch from afar.

The carriage stopped before Frodo, and its driver – an old man with a long beard and pointed hat – looked up at him, taking the long wooden pipe from the mouth of his beard and exhaling a slow puff of smoke.

"You're late," Frodo remarked, attempting to mask his excitement with a tone of annoyance.

The old man looked undisturbed by Frodo's comment.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," he retorted smartly. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." And he replaced the end of the pipe stem into his mouth.

There was a moment of silence. Lace frowned. Well? Where they enemies or friends?

Then, all at once, both Frodo and the Wizard broke out into hearty chuckles, and Frodo launched himself onto the old man in an embrace.

"It is wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo cried jubilantly.

The old wizard, Gandalf, looked flushed with happiness as he returned Frodo's embrace.

Lace thought about leaving when Frodo climbed over onto the seat next to Gandalf and waved at the trees where she stood in hiding.

"Lace, come here! I want you to meet my dear friend, Gandalf."

Lace paused. No fear was in her heart while she looked at this man. And Frodo, whom she trusted most of all, seemed to whole-heartedly trust Gandalf. She stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"How do you do?" She curtseyed.

Gandalf nodded his own head. "How do you do?" He replied. "You are a friend of Frodo's?"

She nodded and looked at Frodo for assistance. Gandalf gave off such a wise emenence. Surely anything she could think to say would sound like foolishness to his ears?

Frodo waved her over. "Come!"

She shook her head. "I… I shan't fit," she mumbled, and turned from them to run back into the woods. She didn't stop until she had come out into the fields of one of the farmers. She sat down on the hillside that sloped down into the fields. Large stocks of corn towered high, as well as other growing vegitables. She planted her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her palms.

That was a cowardly thing to do, to be sure. But it was the best. She didn't think she could be around Frodo for a while. Not after that peculiar feeling she'd felt before. It frightened her. And she couldn't be distracted from formulating a plan to rescue Alexis.

Oh, but how could she be expected to go out on her own, when she was feeling from one small hobbit and an old man? With a sob, she let her head fall into her palms. Why did she have to be so weak?

"Lace!"

It was Merry and Pippin, their arms full of corn, carrots, and strawberries. They laid their treasures at her feet and sat down with her, sorting through the food.

"Where did this all come from?" She asked quietly, quickly strengthening her voice so as not to betray her true feelings.

"Over there," Pippin replied, pointing out into the fields. "And, there, and some from there…"

"You took them!" Lace said, astonished. They had gone out and done something like that. How brave! She wished she could be like them. She picked up a strawberry, brushed it off and took a bite. It was sweet and juicy! The most delicious thing she had ever tasted! When she had devoured the entire berry, she looked back up at them. They were gnawing on their own veggies.

"Do you think … I could come with you, next time?" She asked of them.

They exchanged glances and nodded vigorously. "Sure!" Merry said. "We could always use help!"

Lace grinned at the pair of them, and as they went back to their findings, she looked over her shoulder at the woods. No sign of Frodo. She would just have to try to avoid him. Then, when she was prepared, she'd leave and set out to find Alexis.

* * *

"That was my dear sister's dress, bless her soul," Bilbo said as he looked Lace over. She was wearing said dress. It was very beautiful, white and lavender. She twirled once, her hair flying around her as she went.

"Thank you so much," she said, smiling.

"Ah, Frodo," Bilbo said, and Lace looked around with horror as Frodo appeared in the doorway to Bag End. She supposed he lived here, so it couldn't be helped, but she had wanted to go down to the party before him.

"Shouldn't you be welcoming the guests, uncle?" Frodo said with a silly smile. "They're getting confused!"

Bilbo waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, they can take care of themselves. Doesn't Miss Lace look lovely?"

Frodo grinned at her reprovingly. "Yes. I'll see her down, Bilbo. You go on ahead."

"Yes, yes!" Bilbo replied, looking a little annoyed, as though he had expected a different reaction from Frodo. He kissed Lace's hand briefly, bowed to the two of them and jotted off down the front steps.

The room was quite silent and empty now. Lace tried her best not to make eye-contact, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Frodo had his arm out and awaited her to take it. If only to be polite, she obliged and allowed herself to be led out of Bag End and down the front steps towards the great field where the party was held. Lights danced in her vision as they drew near.

"You do look lovely indeed, Lace," Frodo murmured.

Lace's face became very warm as she looked at him and found him very close once more. She dropped his arm and walked a little ahead of him. She screamed at her stomach to stop feeling so tickly and strange, her chest to stop feeling so warm and lovely and happy…

They were greeted by a sea of faces. Many Hobbits had already drank too much, and the food had not yet been handed out! She was very relieved when Merry and Pippin appeared, along with Sam. She lost herself in the crowd then, and spent much of the evening avoiding Frodo. She found a quiet nook to nestle in while the food was eaten.

But then the food had been consumed, much ale had been drunk, and nowhere was safe.

Many young hobbit lads – and even old ones! – continued to find her and pester her to dance. At last she found solace in the company of Bilbo, who was reliving his tales to the young ones. She found them enthralling, to say the least, and very informative. She asked many questions. How to get to rivendale? And where was the Misty Mountains? Did people – alexis, she thought inwardly – tend to visit these places often?

As she sat, listening to Bilbo's explainations (who very much seemed happy to be getting so much attention, as most of the hobbits were growing tired of his tales), a finger tapped her lightly on her head. She looked upward and found Frodo standing there. His cheeks and nose were red from drinking, but he appeared to be at least _somewhat_ sober.

"A dance, my lady?" He asked, bowing with one arm over his stomach. Gulping, Lace got to her feet and took his hand, giving a backwards glance to Bilbo. He clapped his hands encouragingly. She swallowed hard and blinked.

"I'm afraid I haven't danced before…" She mumbled, her face hotter than ever and the look in his eyes giving her a rather dizzy albeit pleasing feeling.

Frodo looked incredulous. "Really! Well you shall love this, I guarantee it!"

His heartiness made Lace rethink his sobriety.

He took her by the waste and hand and, as the music took to life, began to dance around, pulling her along. She followed his feet reluctantly, but could not deny that she was growing more and more fond of dancing. It really _was _fun, especially with Frodo, who laughed and danced without care. His smile flooded the entire world, as though there were no such thing as darkness.

The dance ended too soon. They stepped apart and he bowed to her. She curtseyed in turn. Then he drew close to her once more, taking both of her hands and smiling so sweetly. A smile laid siege over her own face and would not go away. She was so very happy…

_BANG!_

The firework cracked loudly and burst into the air. Lace and Frodo looked up to see the light spread two, enormous red wings, then dive back down towards the hobbits, who ran, tripping over themselves and knocking over tables, kegs, and each other to get out of the way of the giant dragon.

Before she knew what was happening, Frodo had grabbed her hand and was pulling her away. He shouted, "Bilbo!" At last locating him, and throwing him down onto the grass, just as the dragon flew overhead.

However, at this same moment, Lace's fingers slipped out of Frodo's, and she stumbled backwards. The force of the dragon came before it, knocking her backwards, right of the bank and into the water of the lake behind her.

She plunged deeper and deeper, the force from the flaming dragon still pushing her. She heard the muffled sounds of cheering and a bright red light as the Dragon evidently exploded. Her feet touched the bottom of the lake, which was muddy and strange to the touch. She struggled to rise again, kicking her feet and flapping her arms, but it was no use. She had never learned to swim, for there was no one to teach her.

What was she going to do? She saw the moon shining down in strange, glowing beams. Didn't anybody notice she had fallen? That she had not resurfaced?

And then, like a bullet, something shot into the water and grabbed a hold of her waist. She couldn't tell who it was, but he pulled her to the surface. They broke out into the air and she gasped at the sweet air. Her rescuer threw her onto the shore, and then himself. She shivered in a ball on the grass. Someone dry picked her up onto her feet and she heard a warm voice say,

"Come on, let's get her away."

She was wrapped in a blanket and set in front of the fire at Bag End. Frodo, Merry, Sam, and a very wet Pippin sat with her. Pippin, too, had a blanket, but he did not look cold or frightened.

"Th-thank you, P-p-pippin," She said, shivering. Merry, who sat next to her, rubbed her shoulders to warm her up.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm just sorry your pretty dress was ruined!" He laughed.

Lace gave a cry. "Oh no! It belonged to Bilbo's sister!" She tore off the blanket and inspected her dress. It was wet and covered in mud. "No, no…!"

Frodo looked sympathetic. "Speaking of that. You two ought to change before you catch cold! There're some clothes in my room you can take."

Pippin helped her up and the two of them walked, their wet feet slapping against the hardwood floor, towards Frodo's room. They fished around until finding some clothing and Pippin left the room as she changed into them. They were quite baggy on her, and she had to tighten the suspenders all the way. She used a pin to tie the shirt so that it fit a little better.

"Lace," came Pippin's voice from the other side of the door.

"yeah?"

"You know… Frodo is very fond of you." His voice held a little mischievous laugh in it as he said this.

"I am fond of him too," She replied, wary of what he was saying. Perhaps he was being sarcastic? Perhaps he meant to say the Frodo did not like her at all! Perhaps the four of them thought of her as a burden, falling into lakes and whatnot!

She opened the door, clothed, and looked at him with wide eyes, ready to hear him say it.

"Well…" He leaned against the doorframe. "Maybe you should stay here, at Bag End with him forever! I think that would make him very happy."

She started. "What? No, I could not! That is…" She couldn't tell him she was planning to leave. They might try to stop her, or help her, putting themselves in danger! She could not live with such a thing. "Th-the room is yours," She mumbled quickly and ducked under his arm, rushing back to the fireside. She heard him laugh as she did so.

Frodo, Merry and Sam laughed at the sight of her, in Frodo's clothing that was too big for her.

"Ah, I think it suits you!" Sam said, letting out a riotous laugh and holding his stomach.

The four of them all laughed.

"Thank you," she said, smiling warmly, "all of you."

Just as they arrived back at the party, the hobbits there erupted into shouts of "Speech! Speech!" apparently trying to get Bilbo to give a birthday speech.

Lace, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin rushed to find seats at the long tables and watched as Bilbo climbed up onto and barrel in front of his large cake and began to speak.

Many of the hobbits nudged each other, whispering. Apparently, it was well-known that Bilbo's speeches were always long and tedious.

"Now, now, I know that I am known for long, tedious speeches," Bilbo said loudly, and many of them laughed. "But I promise this one will be quite short and to the point, for once."

It was, however, not. After thanking each hobbit, naming a few of his deeds and much, much more, he began to get very quiet. He was silent for a long time, and one could hear very well the snores of a few of the hobbits in the crowd.

"I … I have things to do … " he said, almost incoherently, and he looked at a loss of how to say just what he wanted to say. Lace glanced sidelong at Frodo. He was frowning, clearly troubled by his Uncle's sudden change in composure.

"What did he say?" Whispered Pippin.

"I regret to announce that this is the end," Bilbo said, suddenly much more confidently. He put his hands behind his back. "I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." His eyes found Frodo and they locked eyes for one moment as Bilbo said in a low voice, "Goodbye."

And then he was gone.

An uproar boomed across the field, and every hobbit cried out. A few of them ran to the barrel where Bilbo had stood but seconds earlier. But there was no sign of him. He had simply vanished.

Lace looked at Frodo. He had his eyes downcast, looking put out.

"What's happened?" She asked him in a hushed voice. She was surprised he could hear her, but he did, as he turned his eyes to her, sadness filled within every blue rod and cone.

"He's gone. I knew he was going to leave, I just … didn't think he would … " He looked so forlorn and sad, that Lace understood immediately. Bilbo had left Frodo behind. Frodo, who had always dreamed of life outside the shire. Bilbo had gone off on another adventure without him.

Lace looked up at the barrel where Bilbo had disappeared moments ago. She had to leave, and soon. She needed to vanish as Bilbo did. Something strange was going on in this world that she had come to, and she needed to find Alexis right away, or she could lose her best friend.

And…

She placed a hand on Frodo's for comfort.

And she would tell Frodo. No hiding from him. He would understand. He would help her plan.

It was time.

* * *

**YAYYY END OF CHAPTOR!**

**The next one should be up sooner than this one was! I AM SORRY! Also, the next chapter will be about Lace again. SORRY, ALEXIS/LEGOLAS FANS! That's just how she goes. 8D**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW! And get cake.**


	6. Strider

**REVIEWS!**

**AbiAuthor – Thanks for reviewing! Yay! Ahh Frodo… I love him… haha. I'm glad you like the Lace bits. I almost don't feel like writing Alexis anymore… bahaha. But the next one will be good I sweaaaaars! I swears on the PRECIOUSSSS**

**Bmangaka – Yes, I like hobbits more than elves too. Mostly cause of Frodo (eheheh…) but yes. Thanks so much for reviewing! I will update lots from now on :)**

**Crazy-about-books – Yes! And thanks so much for inspiring me to continue to write more, I owe you big time! Please continue to read and review! It really helps me to feel like continueing! I hope you like this one! :)**

**Angek12 – Thanks so much for reviewing! Yes, I thought that was pretty hilarious that they're both trying to rescue each other heheh. I WOULD write something that awesome. Yep-ahh… just kidding haha. Review again! :D**

**

* * *

**

**A/N~ HEY DUDES! Thanks for the favourites and alerts… But I'm very disappointed in the lack of Reviews for the last chapter. GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! GEEZE! Heheh just kiddiiinnnnng! **

**Well this chapter begins to get into the MEAT of the main storyline. I will try very hard not to use toooooo many quotes from the movie. I know I hate that. But sometimes, it cannot be helped. **

*******What do you think of that, by the way? Do you WANT me to write my own thing as much as possible, or do you MIND me using direct quotes? Cause if you really hate it when people use dialogue from the movie, I can totally NOT do that! PLEASE gimme some feedback on this! *********

**In case anyone has read the book, I make a joke in this chapter, poking fun at the time frame in which the book is written. FOR GOODNESS' SAKE. Everybody in the books take a year to do anything. They always have to prepare for a month or some such nonsense. By the time Frodo leaves the Shire, he's FIFTY YEARS OLD. I like my time frame better xD.**

_**Just a side note: Alexis and the elves' party is the day after the Hobbits' party. This is why there were two Lace chapters in a row, because Alexis was a day ahead. Confusing, I know. Sorry! :S **_

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six. - Strider

"Frodo, I have to leave."

The silence in Bag End pressed in on them as Lace stood defiant before Frodo. He looked so weary she was beginning more and more to regret telling him. She had run up to Bag End a while after he, to find him sitting wearily before the fire. She stood before him now, her defiance slipping away with each second. It got to the point that she almost apologized, but at last he said,

"I thought it might come to this," He looked down at Bilbo's golden ring as he twirled it in his fingers thoughtfully.

Another silence followed, making Lace shift uncomfortably. "Wh-where is Gandalf?" She asked, attempting to ease the tension.

Frodo sighed. "He has gone as well. Gone searching for 'answers', he said. What he meant by that, I fear I shall never know." He ceased fiddling with the ring and slipped it into an envelope that had been opened already. Then he pushed himself up from the chair and, making his way over to a large chest full of maps and other things, continued, "When do you plan to leave?"

Lace played nervously with the sleeves of her dress. "I haven't quite figured out the details, yet… I suppose I was hoping for your help, Frodo." She glanced up at him through her eyelashes anxiously. He tossed the envelope in the chest and crossed the room to her, putting a hand on each of her shoulders and looking into her eyes grimly.

"Well, Lace, if you are indeed serious about this, then perhaps I ought to come with you. We will prepare in the morning, perhaps begin to prepare during the weekend and perhaps within the next few months we could—"

Lace snorted. "What? Oh, Hobbits take so long to do anything!" she allowed herself to laugh, then took a step back from him, turning to face the fire. "Frodo, I need to leave as soon as possible! Who knows what kind of trouble Alexis has gotten herself into? No. I will leave tomorrow. And one more thing…" She turned around again and looked at him. "You must stay here. I'll be alright. But please, stay here with Sam and Merry and Pippin, stay in Bag End and enjoy Hobbiton and the things your Uncle has left to you!"

She watched him sadly. She did not want to ruin this perfect world. She did not want to taint it. She was not part of it, and did not want to drag Frodo into her mess, when he had heaven at his doorstep already.

But Frodo was not convinced. He did not give himself time to think – he was already shaking his head in defiance. "No, I shall come with you, and we shall find Alexis. And then you may live here with me in peace forever."

Lace stared. She wondered if he realized what he was saying to her. He didn't appear to, as he was still giving her that same, ready-for-anything look. But Frodo… he'd just asked her to stay with him _forever_. Did he really think so much of her? No one had ever wanted her that much. Aside from Alexis, no one had ever wanted a dirty orphan by their side. No one would ever risk their life, just so they could enjoy her company a little longer.

"Oh, Frodo, I don't think –"

But he was already cutting her off, saying "It is settled. Let us rest. Tomorrow, we have a very busy day!" And he squeezed her hand once before turning on his heel and leaving for his room, taking a candle with him and putting out lights as he went.

She stood in his wake for a moment darkly, then padded off to her own room, where she shed her party dress and placed it gingerly on the wooden chair that was there. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was quite plain – she always had been. Alexis was the beauty out of the two of them. Alexis was the one that people often wished they could take home from the orphanage, had it not been so frowned upon to have such a dirty urchin in one's home. She was tall, beautiful, and well-behaved, not to mention a genius. Lace was small and thin, dirty and always getting into trouble. Alexis sometimes said that Lace was the brave one, climbing things, sneaking about, but in reality Lace was a crybaby, an infant, and Alexis' maturity made her the courageous one. Lace cried about everything before she did it.

In fact, as she put out the lights and crawled into bed, she was sobbing like a baby. She was glad that the others from the Orphanage weren't there to take the mickey.

And then a strange thought occurred to her. She missed the Orphanage. She pulled the blankets up to her nose and thought about the coming day. A cold chill entered her room. It came from the living room, from the large chest that sat there…

From the envelope.

* * *

In the bleak morning light, Lace adorned Frodo's pantaloons, tightening the suspender straps as far as they would go, and took Bilbo's cloak and walking stick, as well as an old pack that had been stored in her bedroom, filling its pockets with many maps, some bread, cheese, a canister of water, and a bottle of wine, along with a blanket from her bed.

Then, without a sound, she slipped out the door and into the cold morning air, and set off down the road.

She hummed the song that Gandalf sang on the day of his arrival. She had only heard it once, so she did not know the words, but it seemed extremely befitting, for some reason. The road was helpfully straightforward, taking her right out of town and out into the countryside.

Oh, it was lovely! Beautiful landscapes all around her made her heart burst with happiness and wonder. It felt wondrous to be out on an adventure, to be using her legs and to feel her skin intaking the morning sun. She felt so free. No masters beat her or told her what to do. No jobs to do. Just to enjoy the scenery and move onwards.

But as the day wore on, she became tired and hungry and above all, lonesome. She imagined her new friends' faces over and over again. As she walked, her mind replayed the night of the party. Frodo's rosy cheeks and broad smile, and the exhilaration of dancing with him. The time she'd spent with her new friends around the fire after falling into the lake. Frodo's kind eyes and helpful nature…

She was plagued again with that odd feeling she always got when she was near to Frodo. And suddenly, she needed to be with him. She wanted to be there for every second, she wanted to see every second of his life. She wanted to experience every side of him, see every facial expression. She wanted to hear every laugh he made and see every tear fall from his eyes.

With a cry, she rubbed her face and stalked off the road and up onto a grassy hill where she collapsed and devoured a bit of bread, cheese and water.

"I must get these thoughts of Frodo out of my mind, before I become mad!"

And, thinking perhaps it was too late to be worrying about becoming mad, she fell backwards and dozed off.

* * *

And so it went on this way, for days. Lace would not approve of me boring you with the details, for you are here to read of exciting things, are you not?

She was making excellent time. According to Bilbo's maps, she was just outside of Bree. An otherwise week-long journey she had condensed to five days of sleeping only four or five hours at a time under the cover of forests or sometimes out in the open in fields. The weather held wondrously. As the fifth day wound down and became warm and moist and began to smell of rain, she was glad she had not _always_ been a Hobbit, as she was _much_ faster, and did not need to stop to cook a great meal or sleep for twelve hours.

The road stopped at the Brandywine River, where a bridge stretched straight over. The road continued straight after that, and then in the distance she saw the shadow of a town that must have been Bree. Rather happy with herself, she crossed the bridge as the rain began in light spatters on the back of her neck and on her cheeks as she looked up at the darkening sky.

By the time she reached Bywater, the night had begun. She quickened her step. The moon had been rather bright in the sky the last few days, but tonight the sky was covered in a thick blanket of clouds. The rain continued, gathering strength as the time went by. Her hood and cloak were now soaked through, rendering them useless. She stopped short before the tall wall that surrounded the villiage of Bree. She rapped on the door hard, so that whoever was on the other side could hear it over the pounding rain.

A panel in the door slid open and two wrinkled, blue eyes appeared, searched around and then closed it again. The panel being over her head, he had not seen her. She knocked again, and the panel slid open again. A gruff voice shouted,

"Who be there? Show yeself!"

"Down here! I'm a hobbit called Lace!" She shouted, annoyed at her weak, small voice.

The panel closed again. Lace almost turned around and left, angry, when another panel, eyelevel with her, opened up. The man on the other side looked her over once, then pulled the door open. He was an elderly, scruffy looking man, holding a lantern in his hist.

"Well! A tiny little thing, ain'tchee? What brings ye to Bree?" He asked incredulously.

She stood up a little straighter, trying to make herself appear bigger. "J-just passing through, sir! I'm on a journey to see a friend, that's all!" She looked up at him, trying hard to appear stout, but failing miserably and looking extremely meek.

The doorkeeper gave her a sort of soft look and stepped aside to let her in, closing the door behind her.

"Bless me, little 'un! Yehr soaked to the very bone! Stop for the night at the inn, won't ye?" He said to her back as she began to walk away from him.

"I haven't got any money, sir," she said, coughing and wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. Now she was becoming ill? This did not bode well.

The man fished around in his pockets for a short moment, then brought out a few golden coins and dumped them into her hands. "Take this. I've plenty," he added as she began to protest. "A small girl like ye shouldn't be wandering these parts at night at any rate. There's been some talk of strange folk abroad. Ye best be on yehr guard. There's strange folk in this very town as well." He gave her what might have been a smile, then retreated into his small hut and out of the rain.

She stood for a moment, unsure of whether to return his money to him or not. She had wine in her pack to keep her insides warm, but it might be best for her to get out of the rain for just a short while.

She sloshed through the mud, dodging the tall people that walked past her without any curtesy. She was quite used to this treatment. People larger than her were always pushing her around. But she was much smaller than usual, which meant that everyone was much larger than usual.

The warm light of the in greeted her at last, and she ran in gratefully, embracing the warmth as it enveloped her like loving arms. She sighed and walked around the tall reception desk and asked for a malt beer at the bar. She acquired strange looks from both the tender and the other customers sitting around her. She avoided their stares and took her drink silently, then retreated to a small, two-person table in the corner to sip at it. The drink was cold but she could feel the alcohol like a fire running down her throat and warming her belly, and soon her cheeks became quite warm. The glass was huge. Should she drink the entire thing, she would not be able to cover any distance for the remainder of the evening, and perhaps much of the morning! She set it aside and relaxed back into the chair.

Not long after, the door opened and she saw the people in the bar give the same strange look they gave her to the newcomers. She couldn't see them from her dark corner, so she waited for a while until they came into view.

Her heart nearly stopped beating.

There, making their way over to a table, looking around anxiously at all the huge people, were Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. For a moment she stared, open mouthed, at her four friends as they sat down at the table, looking anxiously around themselves. Then with a jolt she leapt up, and ran foolishly across the room towards them. She did not pay attention to the looks of the people there; indeed, all she could focus on was the dark haired hobbit standing there, looking searchingly in the opposite direction.

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso and shoving her head into his chest. "Frodo! What are you doing here? Oh, all of you! I have been thinking of you so much! That is to say, well, not _all_ the time, of course! Oh, what am I saying? Are you alright? How did you come to be here? I—"

He murmured "who…?"

Realizing she had smothered him without giving him a chance to see who she was, Lace stepped back hurriedly, blushing at her silliness. "S-sorry…" she muttered bashfully.

Frodo stared, seemingly unable to believe his eyes.

"LACE!" Merry shouted, and he, Pippin and Sam all rushed over to embrace her, grinning and shouting joyful welcoming words to her.

But she could not keep her eyes off of Frodo. She watched his expression closely. Was he … unhappy to see her? He was merely staring at her, mouth agape.

Finally, he closed his mouth and softened his gaze. He looked a little strange, as if he had seen a ghost or something. "You… left. That is…" He cleared his throat and watched her as she allowed herself to be pulled to the table, where she sat down with Sam. Frodo remained standing. "I woke up and you were gone," He continued, his eyes downcast. "I thought for sure… you went off all alone, and you do not know the Shire. You barely know your way around Hobbiton!"

"She can't find her way around BAG END!" Pippin laughed, slapping his knee. Lace frowned at him briefly, and then laughed along with him. He, Merry and Sam appeared to be in much higher spirits now. What on earth had they gone through to have dampened them so, that the arrival of Lace would be such a relief to them?

Frodo was not laughing. "Lace, I thought you were d-dead!" He shouted suddenly, his lip trembling slightly. His voice sounded angry, but he looked miserable and shocked all at the same time.

Lace dropped her head shamefully. "I am sorry. I didn't want to worry you. It was never my intention to hurt you in anyway. But … I _had_ to go. I had to."

"I understand but…" Frodo trailed off, still looking away. He looked troubled. As Lace watched him, she saw many worries laden upon his mind.

"Had you waited but a little longer, you might have come with us, Miss Lace!" Sam said, grinning at her. "You got here so much faster than we did, at any rate!" He chuckled, and the others laughed with him. Frodo still appeared troubled, but lowered himself into a sit.

"Oh, Frodo's called _Underhill_, now!" Merry laughed, as if it was all some sort of joke. Lace guessed Frodo had changed his name so as not to be found. But by whom? This was all very confusing. She turned to Sam for answers.

"Sam…" Lace said after a moment, lowering her voice and looking at him grimly. "What's happened?"

The air between them all became thick and strange. Sam's face became creased with trouble as he looked down at his hands.

"It's a long story, Miss Lace. You see, Mr. Frodo and I had come here to meet Gandalf, only…" He trailed off, looking up at Frodo, who was watching him closely. A silent secret hung between them. Lace looked around at Merry and Pippin. They did not seem to be in on this, either.

"Gandalf did not show up?" She finished for him.

Sam was downcast. The tension around the table became almost unbearable, until a large man came around and, leaning over so as to be more at the hobbits' level, asked if they would like anything to drink. They each ordered something, Lace a hot cup of tea – she thought it was best if she did not drink any more alcohol, even as sobering as the atmosphere was around the table. A few gulps of ale lifted Merry and Pippin's spirits substantially, and soon they were red in the face and laughing jovially.

"Sam…" Frodo said quietly, and Lace took her eyes off Pippin as he was telling the punch line of his joke to see the two somber hobbits. Sam kept looking over his shoulder anxiously.

"Sam, he'll be here," Frodo told his friend encouragingly. "He'll come."

Lace touched Sam's hand gently in her own encouragement. Sam smiled wryly at her, and she returned it with her own lopsided grin.

"Oi! Lace, Common, come to the bar with me!" Pippin said drunkenly. Lace chuckled and let herself by the arm to the bar, where she had to be boosted to sit on a stool. Pippin clambered up onto his own stool. A crowd of lively drunks had gathered there, listening to Pippin's storytelling. They seemed to think he was hilarious.

"And _this_ is Lace! Quite a pretty thing, eh?" Pippin laughed, and Lace's face went red hot. _Pretty_? _Her_? Now that was rather a new concept.

"A cute little hobbit!" Someone shouted from within the throng of men.

"BUT!" Pippin shouted, putting up a hand and putting on a drunkenly 'serious' face. "You can't take Frodo's lady, no, that would be ungentlemanly like!" And he pat Lace's head.

"Pippin…" Lace muttered. She wished he would stop speaking. He was making a fool of them both. _Frodo's lady_?

"What a brave one she is, as well. Walked here all by herself, didn't you? And without an escort I might add!" He went on, slopping some ale down his front.

"Oh, lass, you best not be doing that!" Said the bartender, wiping a glass clean with a damp cloth. "There's some strange creatures wandering about. Why, I heard they've been going round, searching for someone, killing everyone in their path!"

"Mr. Maine said, his neighbour out in the farmlands was called upon by one of them folk. Say he was looking for a _Baggins!"_ Someone else said to Pippin, eyebrows raised. "Now, have you ever heard of a name like that? I haven't!"

"_Baggins!"_ Pippin repeated. "Well, _sure_ I know a Baggins!"

"Pippin!" Lace shouted, giving him a warning look and shaking her head. "I don't think you do."

"Well yes I do, Lace!" He laughed and threw his mug in the direction of Frodo, Sam and Merry. "Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side, and my _fourth_ cousin twice removed on my father's side! Ha!"

Lace leaped out of her seat just as Frodo came up, grabbing Pippin by the shoulders.

"Steady on!" Pippin said, annoyed, and then a great many strange things happened at once.

Frodo fell backwards onto the ground, tossing a glint of gold into the air above him, and slamming hard onto the ground on his back. Lace called for him, but he had his eye on the ring that was falling towards him. Time seemed to slow down as the ring fell right onto Frodo's finger, and he vanished completely, just as Bilbo had done at his party.

The room erupted into cries of shock and panic as people searched, frantic, for the invisible Hobbit. Lace pushed through the crowed, searching herself, until she bumped into Sam. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling over and the two of them stood still until a great large group of people past them, then they collected Pippin and Merry, who had sobered up over the shock.

"THERE!" Lace shouted, as she caught a glimpse of Frodo near the stairs. But a second later, a tall, cloaked man was grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him up the stairs.

"FRODO!" Merry shouted. The hobbits put their heads together.

"Now what?" Pippin yelped, looking frantic.

Lace's heart was racing. She didn't know what! She was afraid. She knew they should go after Frodo, but that man was large and frightening. He could kill them all very quickly!

She felt Sam's hand grip her wrist and her breathing calmed a little.

"Don't panic," he said in a quiet, collected tone. Then he spun around and grabbed a candle stick and passed it to Pippin. "We have to defend ourselves!"

"Right!" Merry said, nodding, and grabbed a stool that was overturned on the ground.

Lace grabbed an empty wine bottle.

The three hobbits stared at her.

"Uhh…" She hit it against the table, making the end of it shatter. It was now a jagged weapon. "There, how's that?" She asked with a shaky laugh.

Sam nodded then shouted what sounded like a battle cry and led them across the crowded room and up the stairs. They burst into the first room they saw and were greeted by the man, long-haired and quite frightening indeed, and his long blade at their noses.

Lace dropped her bottle and whimpered, but Sam was not deterred.

"Let him go!" He shouted, squaring his fists. "Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

The man sheathed his sword, a slight smile playing on his lips. Lace uncovered her eyes and stood close to Sam. This was the time to be brave. She could not falter!

But the man was turning away from them. "You have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you." He turned to Frodo, any smile that was there vanishing completely as he strode towards him. "You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They are coming."

"What, those Black Riders!" Sam shouted, dropping his fists at last.

"Riders?" Lace asked. She had seen nothing of the sort on her travels. Could those be the strange folk everyone was talking about? She looked from Sam to Frodo to the man.

"There is no time," the man said, then gestured for them to follow. They oblidged, Lace running alongside Frodo.

"Frodo, What—"

"Please Lace, do not ask me," He said, giving her a meaningful look, and the rushed out of the inn and across the muddy road once more, entering the inn there.

It wasn't long before they had all been settled in another room. There was only one bed here, but it was large enough to fit three men, and so fit five hobbits quite nicely.

"Take your rest," The man, who was called _Strider_, told them in a stern voice. "You will need it. Tomorrow we must travel." And with that he took his leave out of the room, putting out the light as he went.

Lace crawled under the covers beside the others and shivered though she was not cold. Frodo sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed, and looking out the window.

"Frodo," Sam said thoughtfully, after a moment of them sitting in silence. "I think Lace deserves to know what is chasing us."

Frodo looked from him to Lace. When their eyes met it felt so comforting to her. His eyes had become so familiar, it was like being home. This was very odd, considering she did not belong in this world at all.

"I do not know myself," He said, looking up at the ceiling. "They are chasing after me. We met them on our way here. They want… this."

He held out his hand. Bilbo's golden ring lay there. Lace shivered, remembering the evil that had come from that ring to her before. She looked back up at Frodo to see him watching her reaction. She looked at him for a long while, then crawled forward on the bed and placed her hand over the ring, over his own hand. Hers was dwarfed by his. She gave him a weak smile. He returned it sadly.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin fell asleep soon beside her. She resisted the urge for as long as she could, always keeping one eye open on Frodo as he continued to stare out the window. He looked so troubled. Could he not rest for one moment?

But soon her eyes stung and drooped closed without her noticing.

A screech and other loud noises awoke her some time later. She sat up quickly with the others. Frodo was still sitting in the same position as when she fell asleep. Strider had returned, and was also looking out the window.

"What are they?" Frodo asked in a quiet voice.

Strider looked at him, then out the window again, a sigh escaping his lips. "They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by greed, they took them, one by one, falling into darkness."

Another screech. Lace felt Merry Squeeze her hand.

"They are the Nazgul," Strider went on. "Ring Wraiths," he added to clarify. "Neither living nor dead. At all times, they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Lace glanced down at Bilbo's ring, still in Frodo's outstretched hand. What was it with this ring?

"Go back to sleep," Strider said, then added with a meaningful look at Frodo, "_All_ of you."

Frodo crawled into the bed with the other hobbits, and Strider turned back to the window in watchfulness as the sound of hooves disappeared into the night. As the hobbits lay down to sleep, Lace stared at the ceiling. She could feel Frodo's awakefulness beside her and resisted the urge to take his hand. Instead she allowed sleep to wash over her like a wave.

Just before unconsciousness hit her, she felt Frodo's hand clasp over her own, and her eyes flew open. She was wide awake for a moment, completely frozen. Weird tickly feelings paraded through her skin once again, and a thousand lightning bolts danced along her hand where his touched. Then her eyelids closed slowly again as she heard his deep, rhythmic breathing. He had fallen asleep. She heard Sam on the other side of her, and merry and Pippin as well.

She allowed herself to sink deep into the bed, allowed her soul to fall right through the mattress and into a place where, for the moment, five hobbits - five _Friends_ - rested peacefully without worry of the world. Together, a team, friendship and love binding them together, they slept deeply and in utter peace.

It would be the last time they did so.

* * *

**Yeah that's right. FIVE THOUSAND WORD-COUNT BABY! **

**AH don't kill me that was a FREAKING LONG CHAPTER. I just couldn't stop writing .. And now it is 5:30 AM and I feel like death.**

**Anyways I'm getting into this lots so the next chapter will be up before CHRISTMAS DAYYY! YAY CHRISTMAS! **

…**unless this story is boring. Is it boring? Tell me to stop if you wanna… O.o**

**PEE ESS:;**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE! I need it to live! Review! Why aren't you reviewing? Oh, I died because you didn't review. Dead. No more chapters. D:**


	7. Shadows

**Reviews:**

**Abi-Author – Thanks so much for the great review again! :) here is the next chapter, a legolas/Alexis chapter, as promised! :)**

**Crazy-about-books – yes, I always sort of wondered what they were talking about ahaha Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it! :)**

**Lucia Rayne – thank you so much! **

**BamYurrDead – haha your name is funny :p AND I LIVE! New chapter :D**

**HeartyJessica – thanks sooooo much!**

**SneakyKid – thanks for your reviews. Good to know you like the direct quotes, I will use them more then! :) I am HOPING to go until the end of the movies, but we will see what happens, like, if I get hit by a bus or something…**

**

* * *

**

**N/A!~ **

**HAHAHA I can't believe I am doing this, but there is going to be an inappropriate moment in this chapter. You young kids might want to look in the other direction. Just skip over that part. Those of you who enjoy Legolas should read with much vigor. …bahaha! I never write smutty cheesy things like this, but I am going to, darn it. Every Legolas fanfic I have ever read has something like this, so… yeah. I had to. **

**..I feel evil :D**

**Anyways thanks for keeping with me everyone! Here is your long-awaited Alexis chapter! Sorry I lied – I said it would up BEFORE Christmas day… well… it is way past Christmas. But … HAPPY CHRISTMAS and New Year, MY LOVLIES! :) **

**You really are wondrous friends. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – Shadows

Within the afternoon, Alexis had learned to control her steed. At first it was a little frustrating, not knowing how to make the animal move forward, or stops, or, worst of all, slow down! Once, at last, she had gotten the hang of it, she rather enjoyed riding. By the time the day had turned to night, she was beginning to think she was a natural. She definitely wanted to ride much more, once she'd rescued Lace and all this business had been sorted out.

Meanwhile, the land was beautiful. She had been riding since the first hours of the morning, and she was adoring the topography and all the lush green of the land.

As for direction, she had been following something. She wasn't quite sure _what_, but she could feel something. Something familiar and good, something she wanted to be close to. Something that called her heart. She had been following this feeling all day. But at last the day wore down and became cold and she was tired from a day without a wink of sleep.

Then, as the moon drew high in the night sky, surrounded by a silver-lined clouds, she felt the feeling that had been directing her. It was strong – _very_ strong. And it was near. She steered her horse into a thicket of trees, where the moon shone down through the leaves and created frightening patterns on the grassy floor below.

Tying up the horse, Alexis dropped to the grass and nearly fell asleep standing up. The grass was so lush and soft, and she was so very tired. But she could still sense that… something. It was throbbing in her heart. Just beyond That thicket…

Tiptoeing, still barefoot, through the grass, and much more silently than she thought she could, Alexis ducked under the branches of a weeping willow tree and pushed out into a moonlit clearing, where a pure white horse was grazing free-ranged on the blue grass. Just beyond him pooled a scintillating pond, clean and clear.

And then something silver and shining in the moonlight, as though it was the moon itself, rose up from the depths of the water. From this far away, Alexis could not see any kind of detail, but a moment later she realized what the sword of moonlight really was – a person! She leaped backwards, behind the trunk of the willow tree, and peered around the side.

Legolas was gliding out of the water, completely unclothed. Feeling her face become beat red, Alexis spun round, her back to the tree's trunk, and placed a hand on her chest, attempting to calm her racing heart. What a coincidence that he should be here, at the same moment as she! And… that he should be…

She gulped and blinked hard. She should just walk back through the thicket to her horse and forget about this. Legolas was sweet and a wonderful friend, but she could not let his – _him_, she had meant to think, _HIM_ – distract her from her quest. There were much more important things than incredibly beautiful, naked elven princes at this moment.

But as she took a step forward, what felt like a quiet wind swept across her path, and there was Legolas, standing right before her (clothed, now, thank goodness), his dagger pressed up against her throat. She stiffened and looked at his face out the corner of her eye. His eyes were wide, his face full of warning, ready to strike. He was so fluid in his movements, even when he suspected an enemy in his midst!

"Lady Alexis!" He breathed, lowering his knife at once, sheathing it, and placing a hand on Alexis' elbow, as if to stabilize her. She hadn't realized that she was balancing on her tip toes, and indeed would have fallen forward, had Legolas not been there to catch her. His face softened into a secret smile. "I knew I sensed someone, following me. But I never expected … well, this is wonderful news!" He said, suddenly pulling her arm and drawing her into an embrace. She felt his hand touch the back of her head softly. "I thought for sure you were dead, my friend. This is great news indeed."

When they broke apart, Alexis' heart nearly burst at the sight of his broad smile. She hadn't realized she had _missed_ him in the twenty-four hours since she had last seen him. It was so strange. It was not like she really _knew_ him. She was from another world, and did not belong in this one. And yet, her body longed for this elf. She felt their fingers pause on one another and then he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Come," he said, gesturing to the clearing where the pond and horse were. "Take food and rest. This is very good. Very good."

Very highly he strode toward a clear patch of grass that glowed blue under the moonlight and lowered himself smoothly into a crossed-leg sit. She followed his example, her mind racing. One thought stuck out in front of her mind. If he had sensed her there, then did he know she had been there the entire time? That she had seen him rise from the water? She could not stop her face from being hot and red.

Legolas called in elvish for his horse and withdrew something from the pockets of the pack that was straddled across the back of the animal. Laying it on the grass, Alexis recognized it as Lambas bread, the food that the elves ate sometimes. It was not a delicacy, but one small bite made her very full for an entire day. It was truly magic bread.

Legolas offered Alexis a piece. She took it gratefully, hungry for anything at this moment, as she had not eaten since noon the day before. She bit into the bread and swallowed it, relishing the fact that it would fill her up, but still not too fond of the taste.

"I thank you for this, Legolas," she said to him softly. "I'm afraid I wasn't smart enough to bring my own food. I guess I apologize for taking from _your_ rations." She lowered her head and put down the bread, already feeling full.

Legolas shook his head, smiling brightly. He was not overly joyful, as most of the elves, and would not show his happiness as, for example, Lace would, but he was much more animated than most of the other woodland elves that Alexis had met. All the same, to see that she had made him smile was very rewarding, and worth a great deal to her.

"Please do not apologize, Alexis," he said, swallowing his own bread and then repacking the rations. "I brought too much anyways. I was hoping I would not have to waste it."

She smiled back at him and for a moment they sat in silence. Then she said, "Legolas, may I ask you something?" He nodded. "Well… you said that you sensed me following you earlier. Do all elves have this power? I feel like I could sense something all this time, and that is what I had been following. But I didn't realize that it was you until I saw your – I mean – you."

"Yes," he replied, and laid down into the grass, folding his arms over his stomach. "All elves possess this power to sense the presence of creatures. You will find, too, that if you listen, you can hear the thoughts of the trees." He did not look at her, but up at the starry night sky.

Alexis fell silent, listening. She strained her ears for any sound, but could not hear the thoughts of the trees. She tried staring hard at once, willing the tree to divulge its secrets, but to no avail.

She heard Legolas chuckle beside her, like the wind through the leaves. "You are trying too hard," he said.

"Huh?" Alexis looked at him for a moment. His eyes were closed now. His chest barely rose and fell. Her face grew hot again as she looked at him. His skin was pallid but not overly pale. It was so clear and beautiful. His white-gold eyelashes kissed his cheeks ever so softly. Eyebrows of the same sun-like colour lay soft and undeterred by creases of any kind above his eyes. He was like an angel, or something much higher. He was like the sun itself, lying there beside her. Her stomach tied into a knot as a smile twitched on the corner of his lips.

"Well?" He said quietly.

"Wha? Oh, th-the trees…" She muttered, and looked around herself. "Y-yeah, I heard them. That's wonderful…" And she flopped backwards onto her back with quiet a lot less grace than he had. She looked up at the sky thoughtfully. Elves could sense the presence of others. But the feeling she had felt before was far stronger than _sensing_ Legolas. Her heart had been drawn to him. Why would this be…?

_Oh, don't be a fool,_ she said to herself, irritated. To be perfectly honest, she had been feigning ignorance to her own feelings, attempting to imagine that she was like Lace, blissfully innocent and unbeknownst to such things. Verily, she was quite aware of her feelings for Legolas, and her hearts longing for him. Even now, she was utterly aware of his position beside her. They were quite close, as they lay there beside one another.

Quietly, slowly, she tipped her head to the side to see his face. But his features were completely relaxed, his breathing deeper and audible. He was _asleep_!

She watched him for a moment longer, then rolled back onto her back and allowed her eyelids to fall closed.

* * *

_CRACK! BOOM! _

The loud noise pulled Alexis from her sleep the next morning, causing her to sit upright, eyes wide, heart racing fast in her chest. She clawed at the cloak that had been draped over her face while she had been asleep and got to her feet.

A wild tempest raged through the forest. The sky was grey and swirling like water. Rain poured down relentlessly through the trees and hit Alexis hard. The cloak had miraculously kept her dry and warm while she was sleeping, but the sudden thunder was what jolted her awake.

She searched around wildly. No sign of Legolas _or _his horse. Where had they gone? She took a step forward and felt something hard beneath her foot. She looked down and saw Legolas' quiver, filled with red-winged arrows. His bow lay beside it. He was out without his weapon, then! Desperately, and thankful for the elven cloak, she crossed the clearing, her bare feet becoming frozen from the muddy ground, and plunged into the forest where she had tied up her own horse. The white steed was still there, Crying out and standing up on its hind legs. She rushed over to it and pressed her forhead against the horse's. For a moment, the horse snorted and whinnied, then it looked into her eyes and was silent.

"Good girl," She murmured, then swung her legs over the horse's large body and sat for a moment, her eyes closed and her ears open. Not that she expected to hear Legolas above the rain and storm, but she thought it might help her concentrate. She waited….

There! She felt it! She could sense Legolas' presence! She kicked the sides of her horse and took off through the woods.

She burst out of the forest moments later, riding along a dirt path, heading towards a great mountain range. The path ran right through the mountains, but before that, a wide, open field, and only a kilometer away could be seen the glowing, white form of Legolas, riding fast and hard toward the mountains from the north. Black shadows followed on his tail, shooting arrows of fire at him.

Screeching his name, Alexis urged her horse on faster. Legolas was leading the shadows away from her, she knew this. But what was he to do once he reached the mountain pass? How would he get rid of the shadows? Especially without his bow and arrows.

Alexis swallowed the fear that suddenly crept into her heart. She knew what she must do. She was feeling a little afraid, but at once she pushed it aside. There was no time for fear. She pulled the bow from her back and an arrow. She had never done anything like this before, ever. In her time with the elves of Mirkwood, she had seen them shoot arrows, but never had she shot one herself.

Blinking away the rain, and still urging the horse forward, She hooked the back end of the arrow onto the string and held the tip on top of her index finger, pointing her finger straight at the shadow nearest Legolas. She pulled back as far as she could on the string, and, whispering a fervent prayer, let go of the string.

The arrow went flying in a wobbly, yet direct line to the shadow just on Legolas' tail. It collided with the creature, who spun off the saddle of his black horse and fell to the ground, screaming hideously.

The other shadow slowed its horse and reared around, now heading straight for Alexis.

Resisting the urge to scream, she pulled a second arrow from Legolas' quiver, pulled back the string once more, and let it fly. It flew a short ways, then dropped to the earth. Now there was no time to reload. The shadow was coming right at her, and she at it. The evil creature brandished a sword and came closer. She knew then what would happen. The creature would ride right by her side, and in one swoop, slice her head clean off her neck.

In one last, desperate action, She withdrew a third arrow and dropped the bow to the ground. She wanted to screw her eyes shut and wrap her arms around her head, or perhaps leap from her horse and roll to the ground, hoping that Legolas would rescue her. But she could not do that.

Glaring defiantly, she held out the arrow as the creature drew nigh.

In one second, her life could have been taken or spared, and it was all up to chance. Perhaps a higher power still was guiding her, for, as the creature rode close to her, ready to swipe her head from her shoulders, she ducked flat on the horse's back and thrust her arrow-bearing hand outward. Stabbing the creature in the side. She did not let go of the arrow fast enough, and was pulled from her horses back, hitting her head on the backside of the black horse and falling with a painful thud onto the muddy ground.

She heard the screaming of the shadow creature, and the other one, and then warm, dry hands picked her up and pulled her up and onto a horse. It was Legolas.

"Thank you, Alexis," He said, his voice more serious than she had ever heard it, as he held her round the waste and kicked his horse onward, toward the mountain pass. "You are very brave… or very ill." He laughed.

Alexis wanted to laugh, too. Not out of humour, but out of intense relief and happiness – She was _alive!_ But no sound came out as everything grew dark around her and consciousness slipped from her.

* * *

For a second time, Alexis awoke to a flower-scented room full of strangers. Putting a hand to her head, she pushed herself up and squinted around at them all. The rain was still falling, but the day had become lighter and a little clearer.

"Legolas?" She said, looking around. She did not recognize any of these people. There was a very old man with a long silvery beard; an older elf, whose dark brows and golden crown made him look rather regal; and a young elven lady, beautiful as anything Alexis had ever seen, with a long, dark plait down the her back, and a rather nasty cut on her cheek. The elf lady appeared winded, as though she had just returned from a long journey. The strangers all smiled kindly around at Alexis.

"Wh-where is Legolas?" Was all she was able to choke out. Everything would be fine if she could just see Legolas.

"He has gone to take watch over the ring-bearer." The older elf said heavily.

"The…?" Alexis did not understand this. "Where am I?"

The elven lady sat down on the edge of Alexis' bed and laid her hand upon Alexis'. "You are in Rivendell. I am Arwen, this is my father, Eldrond, and the Wizard, Gandalf the Grey." She introduced them all with a fluid gesture.

"Rivendell!" Alexis repeated, feeling her heart begin to pound. So she had made it to Rivendell. This was where she had meant to come all along! Now she had to keep moving. Even if she had to leave Legolas behind. She would find the elf prince again. But first, she had to find Lace. And soon

She swung her legs around the side of the bed. "I must go. There are things I must do. I thank you all for your hospitality. It is so very thoughtful of you." She gave them a grin and then stood up, swayed, and fell back down onto the bed.

Arwen rushed close to feel Alexis' forhead. "You are not yet well, my dear. If you would but wait a little longer, and heal up, then we could help you accomplish whatever errand it is you must run." She smiled kindly at Alexis.

But Alexis could not wait. "No! I must find my friend! I must rescue Lace! It is imperative, please!"

The old man, Gandalf, held up his hand to silence her. "My dear girl. Did you sayyou are looking for your friend called _Lace_?" He verified, eyes narrowed as they scrutinized her.

Alexis nodded, biting her lip. "Yes, sir. And she could be in trouble as we speak! I must find her!"

Elrond suddenly bowed his head. "I must take my leave," he said, and with a swoop of his long robes, was off and down the hallway.

Gandalf, meanwhile, was coming closer, his lips twitching into a smile. "Lace is fine. She is with Aragorn and Samwise and the other hobbits. They will be here on the morrow."

Arwen perked up, glancing quickly to make eye contact with Gandalf. The wizard's eyelid twitched.

Could it be true? Alexis thought, her stomach tying knots. After all this time… Lace! A smile overtook her face, just as light footsteps echoed in the hall and her white knight appeared, looking extremely pleased at the sight of her.

"Alexis!" Legolas cried, rushing ever-so-elf-like to her side and sweeping a hand over her forehead. "You have woken!"

Without knowing exactly what she was doing, Alexis sat up and flung her arms around the elf, embracing him tightly. "Oh Legolas," She whispered, burying her face into his shoulder. She didn't care, it felt good.

A soft chuckle came from Gandalf's beard and he bowed. "Now I shall check on Frodo," he said, nodding to Arwen, who returned the gesture.

Lace was coming back… Alexis thought, looking up into Legolas' eyes, her own eyes shimmering like stars.

Arwen looked troubled. "You ran into those Wraiths, did you not?" She addressed Legolas.

He nodded. "Yes. They were coming for…" He looked back around at Alexis, his eyebrows slightly creased in sadness and fear.

"M-me?" Alexis said, her voice sounding oddly constrained. "But… why?"

Legolas shook his head.

"I am curious," Arwen said, her face full of fear. If they could sense that she was not of this world. If that is true then… the other girl…"

Alexis' throat tightened more.

Lace.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING EVERYBODY! I love you so much! WOO! Next Chapter is all exciting and whatnot and very… LACEY! Bahahaha… I'm tired.**

**Not even going to say when the next one will be up cause I always lie D: **

**But reviews REALLY make it happen faster… Hint, hint, hint… REVIEW.**


	8. The Passing

**A/N!~**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all the Reviewers and anyone who faved or alerted this story. Love you for it! :D**

**This chapter is QUITE short, but the next chapter will be long and meaty and good and exciting and fluffy and dark and happy and reunions of some people… but maybe some will NOT reunite…? MUAHHAHA read on and find out. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – The Passing.

Condensation pooled on Lace's forehead. She gripped the hilt of her sword until her knuckles were white. She could hear Frodo and the others breathing heavily beside her as the five of them watched the dark shadows approach.

Where was strider? He had left them there, upon the Watchtower of Amon Sûl, with a sword for each of them. After a while, Lace had lay down at last and found rest. Not for long, however, for, before she knew what was happening, she was fleeing up the stone steps and up to the top of the tower, there to be advanced upon by cloaked, evil beings.

The hobbits stood back to back, and she could feel the others trembling just as she was, as five Ring Wraiths drew their swords and held them aloft before the black chasms that were their faces. As they drew near and nearer, Lace gripped her hilt tighter still. A coward though she may have been, she would be dead before she let those Wraiths get Frodo. She took a step forward, but before she was able to do anything more, Sam burst forth with a swing of his sword.

"Back, you devils!" He shouted, hacking at the creature. But the Wraith merely blocked his strike and threw him aside. Merry and Pippin stood before Frodo and Lace now, but a moment later they, too, were swept aside as if meaningless pieces of dust.

With a battle cry, and tears of fear streaming down her face, Lace plunged forward into the Wraith, meaning to push it down, but it was so hard that she merely bounced off it and fell to the ground with a thud. The Wraith stepped over her and advanced closer to Frodo. She heard Frodo's sword drop to the ground, but did not have time to look around, for a second Wraith was drawing nigh. Its cold, metal fingers wrapped around the collar of her cloak and puller up by it, so that she hung suspended in midair. A second metal hand enclosed around her throat and squeezed tightly.

She felt the flesh around her neck tear and run with blood, while inside her throat became parched and closed in. She could not breathe! She scrambled to get free, scratched at the claw-like fingers around her throat. An eternity of pain seemed to elapse, and then a cry from Frodo somewhere behind her pierced her agony and she kicked and struggled more than ever. What were they doing to her friends?

A second later, a loud screech filled the air and fire filled her vision. The Wraith dropped her and she landed painfully on the ground, feeling the tendons in her wrist sprain against the pressure. She looked around wildly; Strider had come in like a denizen of light, brandishing a torch and waving it at the black beasts. The Ring Wraiths cried out and stood back from him. With a shout, he tossed his torch at a wraiths' hooded face, and with another painful scream, retreated with the rest of the shadows.

Lace breathed out a sigh and swallowed painfully, gingerly touching her raw neck with her uninjured hand.

"STRIDER!" Sam shouted, and Lace's head snapped in his direction to find him kneeling over Frodo. Her heart jumped into her throat, for Frodo was lying on the ground, writhing in pain and crying out, the end of a sword visible from his body, where one of the Wraiths had evidently stabbed him.

"Help him, Strider," Sam said with a sob as the man sheathed his sword and dropped to Frodo. He pulled the sword from Frodo's flesh, and, to Lace's horror, the blade disintegrated in his hands, turning to dust on the ground.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider muttered bitterly, throwing down the hilt. Lace pushed herself up and rushed over to them weakly, putting one hand on Frodo's forehead, the other, sprained one held close to her chest. "This is beyond my skill to heal," Strider continued, and hoisted Frodo up and into his strong arms, Frodo wailing horribly all the while. "He needs Elvish medicine."

Lace jumped to her feet, and watched on, horrified. Her heart felt tight, like someone was squeezing it between a vice. What if Frodo died? What would she do without him? She felt her breathing quicken. She felt a hand clasp over her shoulder and looked around to see Merry. He nodded once to her, as if to assure her. Somehow, she felt a little calmed.

"Don't worry, Lace," Pippin said on the other side of her. "Strider knows what he's doing. At least," he looked back to Strider, who was now rushing down from Amon Sûl, Sam running eagerly on his heels. "I hope he does!"

"Oh, right!" Merry said as the three of them began to run after Strider and Sam. "Very reassuring, Pip!"

They plunged into dense forest. Lace had to work to keep up with Strider. She tried to keep her eyes on Frodo, who was no longer wailing in pain, but rather muttering and sweating profusely. He had gotten much more pale and sickly.

"B-but," Sam huffed as he ran alongside Strider, "But we're _six days_ from Rivendell! We'll never make it!"

"Gandalf…" Frodo muttered in an ailing tone, looking rather stressed.

"Oh, hold on, Frodo!" Lace whispered.

"GANDALF!"

* * *

It wasn't long before they stopped again. Frodo had become quite green, his eyes becoming bloodshot. Strider laid him down upon the rocks. Sam and Lace both threw themselves down to Frodo's side. Lace brushed her hand across Frodo's face. His skin was ice cold and clammy. What was happening to him!

"Look!" Sam said suddenly, pointing upward. Lace followed his fingers. All around them stood great statues of giant beasts, all of them frozen in mid-act, as though time had stopped. Then, suddenly, she gasped and met Sam's eyes. He gave a weak smile and looked down over Frodo, placing his hand gingerly on Frodo's cheek. "Look, Mister Frodo, it's Mister Bilbo's trolls!"

She was more frightened than she ought to be. She shook herself, trying to keep calm, but she was never going to be as brave as Sam, who could make light of any situation. "H-he's so cold," Lace stuttered to him.

"He's going cold, Strider!" He shouted.

Strider did not seem to take any notice. He was pacing around the clearing, waving his torch hither and thither. With a jolt, Lace thought he must not know what to do. He was at just as much of a loss as the hobbits. What _could_ they do? Frodo was sick, _dying_, maybe! And the only ones who could save him were too far away for four hobbits and a burdened man.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked fearfully, almost as if he didn't want an answer to the question.

Strider ceased pacing and looked at them all, and at Frodo. "He's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a Wraith like them."

Lace gasped and looked back down at Frodo, tears welling up in her eyes. "No, no!" She shouted, shaking Frodo gently as the tears spilled over. From somewhere in the dark, a Nazgûl cry was heard. Frodo cried out as if in answer.

"They're close," Merry murmured.

Lace was beginning to panic. All of this was too much to take in. She just wished that the sun would rise, or that someone would rescue Frodo. Anything, but quickly, or she might lose her mind!

"Sam," Strider said at last, turning to him and holding his torch aloft. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam echoed, sounding a tad panicked himself.

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil – aye, that's a weed!"

Strider nodded and handed Sam the torch. "It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

Sam nodded and hurried into the undergrowth. Lace leapt to her feet and rushed after Sam. "I'll help. Kingsfoil grows in London. Something I know at last," she said as she came up behind him, touching his elbow lightly. He clasped her hand briefly and then pointed into a rather dark part of the forest and handed her the torch. "Check over there, behind that tree and a little further south. Usually grows in dark spots. I'll check here."

"Right," She replied, taking the torch and fleeing to the darkness. She ran behind the tree and held the torch aloft so that she could see into the shadows. She searched for the familiar white buds that made Kingsfoil stand out.

But there was none to be found here. Sam had told her to check a little ways south… but which way was south? In this dark forest, she had become direction-turned. In fact, which way had she come from? She thought she saw the glint of Sam's blond curls and pushed through the underbrush towards them. Her foot caught on a root and she fell face forward into the dirt, hitting her head on a rather sharp rock. Pain shot through her skull and she felt hot blood begin to seep where she had hit her head. She attempted to push herself up, forgetting her injured wrist, and fell back down again, crying out in pain.

"Sam…!" she called weakly. "Where are you?"

No answer.

A moment later she realized her torch had gone out when it hit the muddy forest floor. A wave of panic swept over her, followed by another jolt of pain from her head. Although the forest was dark, she could definitely tell that her own sight was growing dark. She fought to stay conscious as she lay helpless on the ground. She tried to call out again, but her voice simply was not there.

….

"Lace!" She heard someone shout. She could not tell who it was. She tried to reply, but still she could not speak. "LACE! HEAD EAST TO RIVENDELL!"

Were they giving up the hunt for her? How much time had elapsed since she had fallen to the ground? Perhaps they had already tried looking for her. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't even realized that she had gone unconscious! Who knows how long she had been lying there? And now the Hobbits were forced to leave her there, for the sake of Frodo. But had they found some way to save him? She could only hope.

But they had left her there… How could she find the strength to get up? A few fresh tears escaped as she lay there. She screwed her eyes shut tight and tried to imagine Alexis. She was always so brave. She would never lie here like this, afraid even to follow her friends to safety. No, Alexis would be brave, rising up and heading toward Rivendell.

Well. It was no use lying here any longer. She needed to figure out which way was east. The sun would be rising, and she knew it always rose in the east. She could see a golden glimmer even now as she rose up, wobbled a moment, and then steadied herself on the thick trunk of a nearby tree. She took in her surroundings. The lightening forest was rather lovely, glowing faintly in the golden rays of morning. She took in a deep breath and smiled defiantly.

Right. She could do this. It was just like getting lost in London. She'd always found her way back to the Orphanage.

"I can do this!" She said cheerfully, and wiped away the tears and dirt from her face. She took a step forward, ready, and a second of pounding hooves filled her ears, a swooping hand, and she was being pulled upward.

Her happiness disintegrated, and her heart sank. For holding her by her collar and drawing its hooded gaze towards her was the form of a Ring Wraith. A scream hung in her throat but did not escape her lips. She swallowed. A full minute passed, then a low, hissing voice came from within the chasm:

"Lace … You do not belong here … You must go back …."

"Wh-what…?" She whispered, but could ponder the thought to more, for The creature had begun to draw its sword. No thought passed through Lace's mind then, only instinct and adrenalin. She kicked forward, adrenalin giving her super-strength, and knocked the Nazgûl clear off the horse. Without really know what she was doing, she then grabbed the horse's reigns and dug her heel hard into the sides of the horse. The great black beast reared up, kicking its legs, clearly trying to shake her off. She clung to the horse's neck, managing to stay on. When at last all four of its strong legs were planted back upon the earth, she reached back and slapped the animal's rump hard. The Wraith was already coming to a stand and screaming, but the red-eyed stallion Cried out, reared once more, and took off at a gallop.

Through the dense forest the horse rode on. Lace had no idea how to use the reigns, nor could her feet reach the stirrups. Her legs barely fit all around its back. It was beginning to slow down. She knew that soon it would stop and the wraith would be there in no time. But She was to afraid to turn round while moving so as to hit the horse's backside again. That's when she spotted the handle of a riding crop. She yanked it out with full force and used it to spank the backside of the horse, spurring it on once again.

They burst out of the forest and into a clearing. She could see the sun now in was in the opposite direction! She was heading West! But she daren't go through the woods again…

As she thought, another screech was heard, and as she looked about herself, another cloaked shadow, riding atop another horse, was galloping full-force towards her. She tried to pull on the reigns, but the creature would not take orders from her. It seemed only the Nazgûl could tame these horses.

Before she could do anything more, the other horse collided into hers, and she with the Wraith astride it. She fell backward onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her and falling again on her injured wrist. What was she to do now? The Wraith had her out in the open, and surely soon more would arrive as well! She got up at a ran and began to sprint toward the forest, but as she neared the treeline, she saw the shadow of the horseless Wraith coming toward her. She was now stuck, a Wraith on both sides, and both of them very angry with her.

Was this it, then? Was Lace to die, here? She dropped to her knees and covered her head, closing her eyes shut tight. So this was it. This was how Lace's life would end. It was just as well. In fact, she much preferred it ending here. Alexis and Lace might have died in that shop in London, or had they not run away, they might have been murdered by anyone. But to die here, upon the fields of Middle Earth, after all she had been through, after everything she had known in this world… after meeting the most wonderful Frodo. Yes. This was alright.

She could hear the hooves fast approaching her. She turned her face to the sky, stretching out her arms on either side, eyes closed. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face, could almost feel the blade now as the Wraith cut her head….

Nearer and nearer it drew…

She whispered Alexis' name and prayed that she would be safe as the rider stopped before her.

* * *

**All is not lost. Well. It will be if you don't review. In fact, if you do not review, I will be forced to recount the brutal death of Lace, and also Frodo. And.. Legolas randomly. VERY BRUTALLY.  
**

**Next chapter will be up very shortly. Just have to find some time to put on the finishing touches! :)**


	9. Reunion

**A/N~  
Aren't I the greatest for leaving you with a cliffhanger for so long?**

**Also, this chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it. Sorry that it kind of smells. I'm gonna try and get up the next one and make it super-duper good to make up for this lameness…**

**That being said… Enjoy xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Reunion**

Alexis stood out on the balcony attached to her allotted bedroom and stretched luxuriously. She had woken from a very peaceful sleep, and now stood in her nightdress as the new day's sun warmed her skin and bones. She looked out onto the landscapes of Rivendell. It was lovely: The architecture, made from bone-like wood and carved with many intricate designs, the autumn leaves filling the gaps like sun-dappled wallpaper, and the river running delicately through it all.

She leaned on the railing, planting her chin on her hands and her elbows on the railing. It was a lovely morning.

Someone called below. She looked down searchedly towards the western gate to find a small band entering through, in rather rough shape. A tall, rugged albeit handsome man led three weary-looking miniature people, all of them with curly hair and enormous, furry feet. Their faces were downcast, but the man looked defiant. Indeed, his step quickened as he passed through the gate and he began to look around for someone.

Gasping, Alexis realized that these were the hobbits Gandalf spoke of. She searched their faces. None of them appeared to be Lace. They were all males.

She turned round and shed her nightdress, replacing it with pretty robes that had been laid out for her the night before while she bathed. Then she burst through the door and hastened down the steps to meet the newcomers.

"Alexis!" Arwen's honey-like voice floated across the courtyard to her as she entered from the adjacent stairway. They met and walked together to the gate to greet the Man and hobbits.

Upon coming face to face with the travelers, both Arwen and the Man became quite silent, staring at each other intently.

"Frodo!" one hobbit, a stout little thing with golden curls, shouted to Alexis. "Where is Mr Frodo? Oh please tell me he is alright?"

"Take them to see Frodo, Alexis," Arwen said, smiling gently at the small hobbits. "They will be happy to see him, I'm sure."

Happiness filled their weary faces and they hurried to keep in step with Alexis as she led them up to the room in which Frodo was being kept. As the left Arwen and the man behind, Alexis looked over her shoulder to find them embracing one another.

For a few minutes they padded silently up the stairs and through the corridors, until the smallest hobbit spoke up.

"Did another Hobbit come here as well?" His voice was hopeful but it sounded like he was being careful not to get his hopes up too high. "A small girl called Lace?"

Alexis stopped dead and rounded on the three of them, searching their faces. "Lace?" She croaked out, unconsciously grabbing hold of the front of her tunic. "S-so, she was with you? I mean… she is not with you now?" Her heart wriggled up into her throat as she remembered what Arwen said. The Wraiths could sense something different about Alexis and had come after here. Surely they hadn't gotten to Lace? Surely?

The hobbits exchanged melancholy glances.

"Sam, I told you we should have gone back!" The small one addressed the stout blonde. "We shouldn't have left her there!"

"Come on Pippin. You know Lace, she can take care of herself…" Said the third Hobbit, though he didn't look altogether reassured.

"But Merry – "

"Let's just go see Frodo," Sam intervened, looking back up at Alexis. "Take us to him."

Alexis wanted to argue, wanted to hear every single thing that had happened to her Lace since they had parted ways, but she knew there would be time for that later. She nodded once and crossed the corridor to the door at the end. In the room beyond, all three hobbits threw themselves upon the bed of the unconscious Frodo.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam gasped. "Is he alright?" He asked Alexis.

She nodded numbly. "He'll be alright soon." And with that she turned on her heel and walked silently back through the corridors. Where was Lace? Could she be…?

"My Lady!" Came a fluid voice that warmed her insides. She broke from her reverie to see the tall, shining form of Legolas descending the steps before her. He stopped in front of her and smiled wistfully. "Good morning!"

Without warning, Alexis burst into tears.

"Alexis!" He gasped, instantly wrapping his large arms around her shoulders. "What is it? What has happened?"

She fought through the sobs as she pressed her forehead into his chest. "The hobbits have returned… But Lace is not with them as Gandalf said! And Arwen told us the Wraiths were after us and the other hobbits had lost her, and…" She shuddered and sobbed a moment, then pushed him away and put an arm to her face, hiding her tears. It was not like her to be such a cry baby. Certainly Legolas thought less of her.

But he looked on sympathetically with raised eyebrows, reaching out a hand to squeeze her wrist. "I am certain she is travelling just a small ways behind the others. Perhaps she stopped to rest the night. Aragorn and the hobbits travelled all through the night to get here. Wait a day. You shall see your friend again, I can feel it."

He reached out a second hand and pulled her arm away from her face, turning her head by the chin to look at him. "Do not hide your face from me, my friend," He said in a deep, old voice. She looked into his eyes and saw hundreds of years there, and hundreds more to come. "Look into your heart, Alexis. You'll find you can feel her life within you. That is how you know she is alive. I should have trusted this instinct when I thought you were dead. But you see, the ones we love are always with us, wherever we go. You can always find Lace in your heart. Just as I find you in mine."

She looked up at him through teary eyelashes, losing herself in his blue eyes. Then she felt something stir within her. And there within her heart she could feel Lace. And she just knew that her little friend was alive. She had to be. And then she felt Legolas' heart also in her own. She loved them, so they were always with her. She slipped her arms around his torso and held him close, feeling the tears dry up at last.

* * *

The shimmering lights of Rivendell rose up before Lace's eyes like a city of stars. She could feel her belly warm with excitement as they rode, her and her rescuer, to the lovely land. Night had long since fallen and it was quite late. Lace yawned and she heard a chuckle behind her.

"You are lucky I found you, little one. Or you wouldn't have the luxury yawning ever-so-sleepily atop my horse!"

She swiveled around to look at him. Gandalf smiled down briefly. He had scooped her up at the last second before her head might have left her shoulders by way of the Nazgul's sharp sword. They outran the dark shadows and headed off through the night to Rivendell on the back of his horse.

"I am grateful," She grinned, then turned back as they crossed a bridge over the river that wound throughout Rivendell. The place scintillated like diamonds as they passed through the gate and Gandalf pulled the horse's reigns to a stop and dismounted. He lifted Lace from the saddle and she took in the full picture of Rivendell. It was magnificent.

A cry erupted from somewhere and two shadows flew toward her and Merry and Pippin were embracing her suddenly.

"LACE!" Pippin shouted. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Am I?" She chuckled, smiling around at them both. They laughed together. Merry clasped Lace by the shoulder and gave her a meaningful look.

"Frodo is up there," He said, nodding his head upward.

Lace's heart shook. "Up… there…?" Her face grew hot as she looked up at the clear sky dotted with crystalline stars, one of which was now most certainly her beloved Frodo –

"NO! Not up THERE!" Merry shouted, punching her lightly on the arm. "Up in his room. Come on!"

"Ah…" She murmured, taking her eyes off the skies and following them up the winding staircases and through the corridors until they reached Frodo's room. Sam opened the door from inside when they knocked and embraced Lace.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He said, then cast his gaze to the bed.

Lace looked upon dear Frodo, pale and meek in his vast bed. Moonlight pooled onto his coverings, making him glow faintly.

She padded slowly and silently to the bed and sat on its edge, squeezing Frodo's hand gently. Sam sat on the other side of the bed and brushed the hair from Frodo's eyes.

"He's going to be alright. He should be awake soon! I'll be here when he does wake," He smiled down at Frodo and Lace smiled at Sam, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you Sam," She said. Sam gave her an odd look but she did not expand any further on the subject, instead lowering her face into Frodo's shoulder and breathing in deep. "Wake my friend. I miss you."

"Oh!" Pippin said suddenly, slapping his forehead. "I forgot, Lace. Your friend is here! Your elf friend, Alexis!"

Lace sat bolt upright, staring at Pippin with wide eyes for a moment to see if he was fooling her. He appeared sincere, so she leapt from the bed and dashed from the room without another word, hearing the hobbits laughing behind her.

* * *

"They won't miss these…" Alexis murmured as she strapped on a pair of Gauntlets and a sword from the armory. She knew that it would be alright to borrow them, just for a few days.

Just until she found Lace.

She recalled Legolas' words, to wait for Lace, to feel that Lace was alive. But it was _Lace_, and she was so small and afraid, if she got lost there was no way she would be able to make it to Rivendell. Alexis would have to take her horse out and find her poor dear friend on her own, and make sure Lace was safe and sound. That was the only way. There was no more waiting.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she peered left and right through the corridors, made sure nobody was there, then bolted down and out into the stables where her horse stood waiting. The horse snorted when it saw her – after all they had been through together, she and the creature had bonded. She stroked his nose briefly, then set up the saddle and got him ready to ride out.

"I'm coming, Lace," She said as she mounted the beast. "Just you wait."

* * *

Where _was_ everyone? Certainly the hobbits were not the only beings in Rivendell? But that is how it seemed, as Lace dashed here and there, pulling open doors, calling Alexis' name, and calling for anybody at all.

At last she burst into one last bedroom and paused. There was a familiar scent in the air. As strange as it sounded to her own thoughts, this bedroom smelled like Alexis! She searched every inch, finally running out onto the balcony, just as a white horse galloped out of the gate. She squinted her eyes, focusing on the rider. It was a beautiful elf with long curly brown hair like Alexis'.

She gasped. Pippin had said something about Alexis being an elf! But… could that be…?

No, where would Alexis be going at this time of night? No, she would have to keep searching.

When finally she located some elves and asked them of Alexis' whereabouts, she was beginning to become extremely tired.

"Ah, you must be Lace," said the elf, who was tall and blonde and rather lovely. "Alexis is a good friend of mine, too! But I can't say I know where she is. Perhaps she's gone to bed. You should retire, too. There will be plenty of time to visit in the morning!"

And so, Lace dwindled sullenly up the stairs to Frodo's room, pushing open the door on her own without knocking. The room was empty besides the sleeping Frodo. Sam had already gone to his own bed, but had left a candle lit on the bedside table. Melancholy, Lace crawled up onto Frodo's bed and laid down beside him. She wished he were awake. She needed a friend, and Frodo always knew what to say at precisely the right moments.

Where was Alexis? Could that have been her on the horse before? But why would she leave? Surely she would have known Lace was coming. Did she not care to see Lace? Perhaps she didn't love Lace anymore. Why would she? Lace was immature and always hanging off of Alexis. Alexis probably wanted to get away before she had to babysit "Little Lace" once again.

A few tears escaped, and Lace nestled her head into the crook of Frodo's neck. He smelled lovely, a familiar smell, like home. Just like the blue of his eyes and the melody of his laughter. She clasped onto his hand.

* * *

"Where am I?"

"You are in the house of Eldrond. And it is ten O'clock in the morning. On October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

"Gandalf!"

The voices were familiar and comforting, and the body next to her sat up quickly. Then a lovely, warm voice, whispered. "Lace…? You're here? Both of you?"

Suddenly, Lace remembered where she was and sat upright, looking around at the blue, blue eyes of Frodo Baggins. They stared at each other for a while, then she threw herself at him, embracing him fully, tears streaming down her face.

"Frodo! Frodo!" She cried, and she heard him laugh and felt him return her embrace.

Gandalf was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up to the bed, his lips closed around the stem of his pipe. He chuckled at the sight of the two of them, then answered Frodo's excited look.

"Yes, we are here. And you're lucky to be here, too, Frodo. A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. But you had some strength in you," He added fondly, "My dear hobbit!"

Frodo grinned from Gandalf to Lace and back again. Then his eyes became full of questions as he searched the old Wizard's face. "What happened, Galdalf?" He asked in a strained tone. "Why didn't you meet us?"

Gandalf's face seemed to hide his true meaning as he said "Oh, I am sorry, Frodo … I was delayed." For a while Gandalf's eyes became distant, as though recalling a rather unpleasant memory.

"Gandalf?" Said Frodo, sounding quite concerned. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Frodo," The Wizard replied with a wry smile.

Lace searched the old Wizard herself, wondering what secrets lie behind that withered face. She daren't question him anymore than Frodo had, but she wondered.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam's voice rang from the hallway, and he burst into the room, appearing at Frodo's side before Lace could blink. He grabbed Frodo's hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "Oh, bless you, you're awake!" He cried heartily, and shot an excited look to Lace, who returned it with a smile.

"Sam has hardly left your side," Gandalf spoke up, giving Sam a grateful glance.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mister Gandalf?" Sam quipped, planting his bottom on the side of the bed. Lace crawled around toward him and knelt beside him, the three of them smiling around at each other. Her heart nearly burst with happiness as she reunited with her beloved friends.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend," Gandalf said, looking around as an elf with ornately decorated and braided hair entered the room, his golden robes sweeping behind him. His face was neither old nor young, though in it was written the memory of many things both glad and sorrowful. Although the elf was lean, he appeared to take up the entire room with his great presence. He stepped up to Frodo's bedside.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins," he said. "I am Elrond, High King of the Elves."

Frodo sat up, looking at Elrond with awe.

Elrond continued, "You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea. The elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for three thousand years, though few of my kin now remain."

Lace leapt off the side of the bed and rushed over to the balcony, beckoning Frodo as she did so. "Come and see, Frodo!" she said exuberantly. Frodo joined her momentarily, gaping at the beauty before them: A small cluster of elegant Elven Buildings sitting in a Shangri-la like Valley below towering cliffs and snow capped mountains.

"Mister Frodo, come down and see Merry and Pippin. And there is someone else here as well," Sam murmured as he appeared behind them, placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

The three of them wandered blissfully through the lovely elven city, Lace all the while keeping her eyes open for any sight of Alexis, but not wanting to leave Frodo, lest he disappear from her again.

As they stepped out in the gardens, suddenly the voices of Merry and Pippin could be heard as they bounded up to Frodo and threw their arms around him.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry shouted. He stepped aside to let Pippin embrace Frodo, dropping an arm around Sam happily.

Sam looked past Frodo with a sweet smile. A bent figure sat alone on a bench, white hair glowing faintly in the sun. Frodo turned, following Sam's gaze.

"Bilbo!" Frodo exclaimed, rushing towards his Uncle happily and throwing himself into an embrace.

"Frodo, my lad!" Bilbo said in an ailing voice.

Lace grinned as she watched them, surprised at how Bilbo appeared vastly older since she had last seen him, not too long ago. She felt a tug on her hand and looked around to see Pippin pulling her away from the gardens. Merry and Sam were already walking away.

"Let's give them some time," Pippin said quietly with a smile.

"Oh! Yes, of course," she replied, a little sheepishly. She felt silly for having stood there staring at Frodo for so long. She glanced over her shoulder at Frodo and Bilbo, now sitting side by side and musing over a book.

Pippin cleared his throat loudly. "Wasn't there someone you wanted to find this morning?" He said.

Lace gasped. Alexis! "Right!" She exclaimed, and began running up some nearby stairs (though she wasn't quite sure where she was going).

As she reached the top of the stairs, she was surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice call her name. She turned round to find the tall blonde elf she had met the night previous, striding up to her. He had a slightly strained expression on his face.

"Have you found Alexis?" He asked her, bending over to look her in the eye. She in turn strained her neck to look up at him.

"No! I haven't seen a trace of her," She replied, feeling her face grow hot. This elf looked very tense at this news, causing her stomach to tighten. "Why…? Is something wrong?" She added.

He looked away, as if hoping to find some clue of Alexis across the vale. "Her horse is gone. Someone saw her riding off last night, and no one has seen her return!" He turned his gaze back to Lace, whose heart felt as though it had done a backflip. "She's missing!"

* * *

**Yeahhhh sorry not much happened. I wanted to write more but it's so late and yeah. I'll work on it more tomorrow! :) **

**Hope you liked it, review and let me know some ... stuff? haha I dunno. Just review :p**


	10. The Book of Clues

**"Fantasy is escapist, and that is its glory. If a soldier is imprisoned by the enemy, don't we consider it his duty to escape?. . .If we value the freedom of mind and soul, if we're partisans of liberty, then it's our plain duty to escape, and to take as many people with us as we can!"**

**-JRR Tolkien**

**A/N~**

**The infamous Council scene. **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. Sorry for dying so long, I promise I will get back into the groove here. =)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Book of Clues**

The pounding of hooves behind Alexis made her heart jolt up into her throat. But there was no time for fear, no time for rational decision. She shot a glance behind her; the black riders where still in the wood she had just left behind. They had been following her for quite some time now, but had only just began galloping faster toward her, meaning to take her!. This was her chance. They couldn't see her now. She slipped silently off her horse's back and took her pack and sword from its back as well.

"I guess this is farewell," She whispered breathlessly to the horse. She pressed her face to the horse's for one moment, then ran around and slapped its rear end, causing it to gallop away. She then slithered under the covers of the trees, just as the black riders zipped past, screeching and following the white horse.

She would need to be more careful from now on. She could not risk even going back to Rivendell. She would only put Legolas and the others in danger.

"Oh Legolas…" She murmured, fighting off tears. She sniffed, wiping her face and glaring defiantly ahead of her. It was time to go.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've all been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Each race is bound to this face, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Elrond's voice boomed across the pavilion, where sat men, elves, dwarves, Gandalf, and two little hobbits. Lace had not been cordially invited to the secret council by Lord Elrond as Frodo had, but her dear Frodo had insisted having her by his side. She was extremely grateful for this: she could barely keep away from him for more than a few moments since he had awoken, afraid that he would disappear from her forever.

Presently, she squeezed his hand briefly before he rose from his seat to bring the ring to the small stone plinth that stood in the center of the ring of people.

She glanced sidelong at Legolas, who returned her gaze, his brow slightly creased. She could sense that he, too, was feeling anxious. Although this council was extremely important, something the both of them needed to attend, both of their minds were with Alexis, of whom there had been no news since they had found her missing the day before. Legolas himself had taken Lace out on his horse, searching for any sign of her, but there had been none. Even now, scouts were scouring the land for her.

A gasp arose in the crowd. All of them were now staring, fixated, on the golden ring. Frodo returned to his seat, sighing in relief. Gandalf clasped his shoulder reassuringly and Lace exchanged a brief smile with the poor hobbit. She was immensely relieved herself. Seeing Frodo to be rid of that ring that was causing him so much grief seemed to lift a burden off of her own chest.

Whispers abounded. "The doom of man!" Someone said in a stage whisper.

One man, Boromir of Gondor, stood, entranced by the ring. " It is a gift..." He said in a low voice, then rose his volume, addressing everyone. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give _Gondor_ the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it _againstI _ him!" He finished on a triumphant note, only to be contradicted immediately by Strider.

"You cannot wield it – none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Lace was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Frodo and Sam had told her much about the Ring and their journey to bring it safely to Rivendell, but she was still rather confused. What on earth was so important about this ring? What power could it possess, other than making one disappear?

"And what," Boromir spat, spinning around to glower at Strider, "Would a _ranger_ know of this matter?"

Strider said nothing, though not taking his eyes off Boromir. Boromir turned away dismissively, but something seemed to have risen up in Legolas, causing him to rise from his seat and say, quite forcefully,

"He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir gaped in disbelief, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas replied, keeping an even stare with Boromir.

"_Havo dad, _Legolas," Aragorn said, gesturing for Legolas to return to his seat. As the elf lowered himself, Boromir did the same, muttering,

"Gondor needs no King."

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf's voice cut in strongly, "We cannot use it."

Elrond said, "We now have only one choice: The ring must be taken to Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," He finished,

There was a stunned silence, uncomfortable and tense. All eyes were downcast, the heaviness of the situation suddenly sinking in. No weapon could destroy it…. Lace shivered. Perhaps there was more power to this tiny piece of gold than she had previously thought. She glanced at Frodo, who had his hand on his forehead, looking, pained, at the ring. Of course the ring had more power than that. Her dear Frodo's agony was a testament to that.

Boromir spoke up again then, addressing the council in a quiet tone. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Lace's chest tightened at Boromir's description of Mordor, fear creeping along her spine.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas cut in, his voice ringing like a bell. "The ring _must_ be destroyed!"

A dwarf, stout and with a beard thick and as red as Lace's own hair, lept to his feet and turned angrily on the elf. "And I suppose _you_ think you're the one to do it, eh?" He growled, and Legolas turned to him with a deathly glare.

"And if we fail? What then?" Demanded Boromir to the council at large. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

The dwarf brandished his axe. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

That did it.

All at once, the council erupted into argument. Lace and Frodo sat quiet in their seats, observing as the big people all around them shouted, pointed accusatory fingers.

"This is terrible," she murmured to Frodo. He didn't reply. Turning her attention to the hobbit, she realized he was staring, transfixed, on the ring, as if he could hear something coming from the small ring, and all else had been cut out. Something seemed to flicker in his eyes, and then a second later he was on his feet, and shouting,

"I will take it!"

Lace jumped immediately to her feet and grabbed Frodo's sleeve. She wasn't sure what to do, or say, or think. Had he really just said that?

But then everyone was calming down, becoming quiet, as Frodo repeated, "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Although," he looked around at them all, brave and wondrous, even for his size. Lace clutched tighter to his wrist. "I do not know the way."

Gandalf closed his eyes, as though wishing Frodo had not spoken, then looked upon the Hobbit with a renewed sense of appreciation, and spoke softly, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is your burden to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said, kneeling before Frodo with his sword drawn. "You have my sword."

Legolas and the Dwarf, Gimli, stood forward.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said. He caught Lace's eye and nodded defiantly. She returned it with an uneasy nod.

"And my axe!" Gimli proclaimed, standing with the group.

Boromir rose again to his feet, walking slowly towards the band. "You carry the fates of us all, Little One. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Frodo gaped in wonder as the greatest fighters of Middle Earth stood by his side.

"Here!" Came a voice, and they spun round to see none other than Samwise Gamgee, running from his hiding spot behind a flower pot nearby. "And Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"Oi! We're coming, too!"

Merry and Pipping came bounding from behind the pillars in the opposite direction, evidently hiding as well! "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Besides," Pippin added, appearing next to Lace. "You need people of intelligence for this sort of mission… quest…. Thing!"

There was a brief silence, during which Lace clasped her hand to her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip!" Merry grumbled.

Another second of silence, and Frodo turned his eyes to Lace, and she saw pleading there. She held her breath, wondering what to do. She needed to find Alexis.

"Lace," Frodo murmured, taking both her hands in his. "I'll protect you, I swear. Please… come with me. I need you to be by my side. You give me courage. No harm will come to you while I'm around, I swear."

She felt like gasping at the sincerity in his eyes, but all she could do was gape at him. He was so serious, how could she refuse? But… Alexis ….

"If we go on this journey," Said Legolas, bending over to whisper in her ear, "We may find clues of Alexis. It is the only way. I'll make sure nothing happens to you or Frodo. You can do this, Lace. For Alexis, we must. "He nodded to her again, and she felt a fire light in her chest, happiness swelling within her. So this is what it felt like to have friends who loved you.

A family.

She turned, beaming, to Elrond. She could feel her face blazing red, but she didn't care. She clutched onto Frodo's wrist and felt him slip his fingers into hers.

"I shall go as well," She said bravely. "For this world I have come to love so very much, and for my dear friends whom I love. And for my new family."

"Nine companions…" Elrond said thoughtfully, looking them over. Then he spoke up, announcing thus: "So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

A breath seemed to be released throughout the entire council, and Lace felt her spirits lift.

"Great!" Pippin said cheerfully. "So, uh… where are we going?"

Lace's laughter burst forth from her.

* * *

The evening before leaving for the quest, Lace climbed the steps to Alexis' bedroom solemnly. When she pushed open the bedroom door, the faint smell of Alexis still hung in the air. Lace wandered the room silently for a moment, before sitting down on the bed.

"Please, Alexis. Give me a clue. Where have you gone?" She whispered, her eyes filling with silent tears. Heaving a great sigh, she flopped down onto Alexis' bed, but instead of a soft pillow, her head hit something rather hard! Frowning and rubbing the back of her head, she pulled the pillow aside, revealing a small, red, leather-bound book.

A brass lock enclosed the book; She could not pry it open. No matter what she did. What was this book? Was it Alexis'? She frowned down at it, and noticed for the first time a symbol emblazoned on the bottom left corner of the book. It was strange, but this particular symbol appeard familiar…

She turned the book over in her hands, and scratched along the back of the book was the letter _X_, all over and over again all across the back of the book. She gasped. She knew this trick! It read All Xs - Alexis! Alexis used to draw this on the back of all her books, as a sort of code for her name. She turned the book back over. Now that she saw the symbol as Alexis', she could see that it formed the letters _A, L, X, _ and _S._

A clue! This was a clue to Alexis' whereabouts, she was sure of it.

Within moments, she was rushing out to the bridge where Legolas was standing rather serenely, and thrust the book into his hands. He seemed startled, as if coming out of a deep reverie.

"What is this?" He asked, turning the book over in his hands.

"It's Alexis'!" Lace panted, bending over to catch her breath. "See if you can open it!"

The elf prince pulled on the lock, turned the book over several times, and then inspected the lock closely. "It is bound with elvish magic that can only be undone by whoever set it," he said in a thoughtful voice that sounded far away. He looked back down at Lace, whose spirits had fallen substantially.

"We need to find the key then," she said, pointing to the keyhole in the lock.

Legolas shrugged. "I would assume that would be the best course of action, however … " he handed the book back to Lace and sighed. "I honestly wouldn't know where to look, but on Alexis' person herself!"

Lace groaned. "You mean she's probably carrying it with her?" She let out a cry of frustration and slumped down onto her bottom, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the bridge. "Now what do we do…? I was so sure that we would find her …"

She let a few tears escape as she held her knees and buried her face. A moment later, Legolas lowered himself to sit beside her. She looked up at him. He was staring, unfocussed, at the horizon; his hands were balled into fists.

"Legolas, you spent a lot of time with Alexis, right?" Lace asked at great length, choosing her words carefully. She waited for the elf prince to reply with a soft nod and a smile in her direction, then she continued, "I wonder … was she alright? I mean … she was … all there?"

He laughed. "How do you mean?"

"Well…." She sighed and frowned at her knees. "When we came here … when we escaped, we were being attacked by a very bad man. He shot at us, and I just hoped that she didn't get hit or something, or maybe she hit her head or perhaps when she came through to this world she lost her memory, or—"

She felt Legolas' hand land gently on the top of her head. "It is a great relief to me that Alexis has someone who loves her as much as you do, Lace," He mused. "Know that she was well, and barely spoke of anything but you."

The two sat in silence, the moonlight above glistening on every surface of Rivendell.

* * *

And so it was that the Fellowship set out, across the broad expanses of Middle Earth, heading for Mordor and Mount Doom. At first the air between the members of the fellowship was tense, but as the days wore on, they became more relaxed towards one another.

They stopped for a rest at a crumbling ruin, what once might have been a marble structure of great magnificence.

"I'm hungry!" Pippin whined at once, dropping his bag to the ground and turning his face pleadingly towards Sam.

Chuckling, Sam set to building a fire, bringing out food supplies. The rest of the fellowship sat themselves down and brought out pipes and let their packs down.

Lace dropped down beside Frodo, who had put his forhead in his palm. He sighed, but said nothing more, acknowledging her merely with a nod. She looked sidelong at him. He had kept up spirits the entire trip thus far, but now she could see he had only been putting up pretenses – his eyes were rimmed with red, his cheeks appeared gaunt.

"Frodo … " She muttered at last, frowning at her hands on her lap. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Of course I have," he replied dismissively, though he was looking away.

With a sound of impatience, Lace brought a hand up to his cheek, turning his face towards hers.

"Don't you lie to me, Frodo Baggins," She said gravely, although a moment later she found it had nearly become impossible to look him so grimly; his face was so familiar and lovely, she wanted to smile at him …

And then, to her utter surprise, Frodo burst out laughing.

Lace's face immediately turned a deep shade of scarlet, nearly disappearing beneath her red hair.

"Wh-what?" She demanded, and Frodo laughed even harder.

"Your face!" he said through laughs, wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes. He pointed to her. "You're just so small and trying to look serious! Ahahaha!"

Now Lace could not stop the smile spread across her face broadly, until eventually she, too, erupted into riotous laughter.

When at last they calmed down, they smiled in silence at each other. "Oh, Frodo," She sighed. "It is good to see the Frodo I know and love."

He grinned at her, but she could already see the bags of tired coming back under his eyes. She felt the smile drop from her face, and she cast her gaze downward once more.

"I miss the Shire," She muttered in a melancholy tone. The air between them became thick and tense, and she immediately regretting saying that to Frodo. No doubt he missed the Shire far more than she. How could she be so selfish?

A second later, Pippin had thrown himself down between Lace and Frodo, throwing an arm on each of their shoulders. "Oi, Why are you guys sitting here so quiet? Come practice fighting with Merry and I!"

"Pippin…" Frodo muttered, and suddenly Pippin seemed to realize that the two of them were being serious, and sobered up a bit, seeming to be unsure of what to say.

Then –

"Lace, over here!" Legolas called. She nodded to Frodo and Pippin and climbed over the rocks and debris to where Legolas was crouching. She knelt beside him. He held out his hand towards her.

"Let me see Alexis' book again," he said. She obliged. He inspected the symbol on the bottom, then pointed down to the rocks below him, tracing his finger through the dust.

Lace gasped. Something had been traced there – it was Alexis' symbol!

"Alexis!" Lace cried, putting her hand on it. Then she gave a shout, for the symbol shone faintly, then the piece of rock disappeared to reveal a hollowed out part. Inside lie a rusty brass key. With trembling fingers, Lace reached in and grabbed the small key. Her breath came out in shudders. She passed the key to Legolas, who inserted it in the tiny hole in the brass lock on Alexis' book. It clicked! They exchanged excited looks, and then he opened the book.

The page was nearly empty, apart from one sentence, in Alexis' curvature:

_They are watching you._

Lace could not understand the words written there, as she could not read. Legolas read them over her shoulder and the looked at each other. What could it mean….?

"What is that?" Legolas said, suddenly standing and passing the open book to Lace. He blinked against the growing wind.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud!" Gimli's dismissive reply came from somewhere behind them.

Merry, Pippin, Boromir and Aragorn, who were sword-fighting, all froze to look up at the dark mass that was rising in the east, coming at them fast.

"It's moving fast," Boromir said in a low tone.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"HIDE!" Shouted Aragorn, and the fellowship threw themselves under crevices and bushes, hiding under what little cover there was, as a regiment of large crows flew low overhead at great speed, wheeling and circling above. As their dark shadow passed over the fellowship, a single harsh croak was heard and the crows suddenly wheeled away, back towards the south. Gandalf staggered to his feet.

"The path south has been watched," He said.

"Lace, look!" Legolas, pointing to the still open book in Lace's hist. The page was turning, to reveal one single word on an otherwise empty page.

_Caradhras._

"Caradhras?" Legolas read aloud.

"Yes, Legolas. Good thinking," Gandalf said, heaving himself over to where she stood. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

* * *

Lace was beginning to wish Legolas hadn't read the words on Alexis' book. Caradhras was a massive, icey mountain. The fellowship clambered through rock and snow. After a while, there was a soft thud behind her and she looked around. Frodo had slipped on some shale and fell down. She rushed to him as he scrambled to his feet.

He began to search his clothes feverishly, but the ring was no longer on him! A few meters away, the ring gleamed golden in the white snow. Boromir stooped to pick it up by the chain. He stood, the ring dangling before his eyes. He seemed to grow in stature, as if absorbing its power. Aragorn warily approached Boromir.

Boromir remained motionless. He stared at the ring, as if transfixed.

"Boromir?" Aragorn said.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," Boromir muttered, still gazing at the ring. "Such a little thing…" He reached to touch it, a weird, beatific smile lighting up his face.

"Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn said loudly.

Boromir started, bringing his hand away once more. "As you wish," he said, and handed the ring back to Frodo, who snatched it quickly from his hands. "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair, and Lace saw with wide eyes that Aragorn was loosening his grip on the hilt of his sword. He had been ready to defend Frodo … from Boromir.

All along the mountain pass they went, and the snow continued deeper and deeper, colder and colder, until Lace and the other hobbits had to be partially carried by Boromir and Aragorn. Meanwhile, Legolas, too light to sink through the snow, scouted on ahead.

"There is a fell voice on the air," he muttered, blinking against the blizzarding snow.

The fellowship fell silent, and then they heard something on the wind. Barely audible though it was, it was undoubtedly evil.

"It's Sauruman!" Gandalf bellowed,

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the wind. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf said in reply. He lifted his staff and hand and chanted into the wind, "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith_!"

Saruman's voice strengthened, rolling past the fellowship like thunder. A lightning crack explodes the mountainside above them. Lace looked up in horror as a huge snow avalanche thundered down toward them! The fellowship threw themselves against the cliff face as snow crashed onto the narrow ledge where they were.

Legolas pulled Gandalf to safety. Aragorn shield Frodo and Lace as snow piles around them. Within moments, the pass was blocked and the fellowship were enveloped in snow

Lace choked and scrambled to push through her icy prison, reaching the top at last and tasting the fresh air. She realized with a sudden gasp that she had her hand closed around something. A tiny key had magicked itself there!

"We myst get off the mountain!" Called Boromir. "Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city."

Aragorn said, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

" We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli put in.

Gandalf had a concerned look on his face. For some time he sat in silence.

"This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted, and Lace had to agree with him, though she was suddenly remembering the key in her hand. She drew out the book and began to stick the key in the hole with shivering hands. Pippin looked curiously over her shoulder as she did so.

"Let the Ring-Bearer decide," Gandalf said at last.

Lace had finally gotten the book out and had slipped the key into the hole and turned it with a click.

The book opened to a page, and once again, only one sentence was written.

"Beware the white wizard," Pippin read over her shoulder.

Lace looked up at Frodo.

"We will go through the mines," he said.

Gandalf looked resigned. "So be it."


	11. Moria

**A/N~**

**Hey, guys! Here's your Chapter 11! :D um… not much to say,r eally. It's extremely late at night and I am tired so if I DO say something, it will not make sense xD**

**I guess I will say… I don't really know if this chapter is any good. I was TRYING to get to this really good idea I had but I will need to split it up into two chapters, or else it will just be too long. But I really want to write the next part, soooo look forward to it tomorrow! Because I probably won't finish it tonight. BUT who knows. **

**STOP TALKING, SN, NOBODY IS READING THIS CRAPOLA.**

**ENJOY! LOVE YOU! Thank you for your reviews**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN!

Moria! (what a freaking unoriginal title name. GOOD GRIEF, L... oh. Not going to say my naaaaaaaaaaame hahahaha ...hyper SN :D)

Having finished her spell, Alexis turned away from the dark depths of the lake, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. She shivered and held her shoulders. She would be glad when she was rid of this place. She looked down at the skulking creature running his fingers along the floor just inside the entrance to the dark caves.

"Perhaps the lake was not the best place to put that key," she murmured, looking over her shoulders again at the glass-like surface of the waters. "I thought I saw something stirring beneath…"

"Come," The thin creature croaked, waving a hand for her to follow and disappearing into the darkness so that she could not see him anymore.

"I don't know…." She said, still clutching onto her shoulders. "Are you sure they would come this way? I can sense something … something evil…"

In a flash, he reappeared from the dark and stood right before her, his nose almost touching hers. She gasped, frightened, taking in his putrid stench.

"Elf tells us to lead it to the precious. And lead it we does…. _Gollum, Gollum._"

Alexis took one last look over her shoulder, and then disappeared herself into the darkness of Moria, the heavy stone doors shutting behind her and vanishing in her wake.

* * *

The walls of Moria rose before the Fellowship, a great haunting mass of rock and stone. They edged along the murky lake that lay there, feeling along the walls for the doors that Gimli spoke of. The doors that would lead them underground, to the great Dwarfen cities.

Lace could only speculate what lie before them. She could feel a chill in the air that frightened her, but dare not hesitate. She felt always something creeping along her spine, as if something evil and bad was right behind her. Like walking blindly into darkness. She was comforted to have the other members of the Fellowship there, but still, she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The footing was treacherous on the narrow strip of green and greasy stones. At last, Gandalf stopped as they reached the far shores of the dark lake, directly below the great looming cliffs. He touched the smooth rock wall between the trees. Slowly, faint lines appeared, like slender vines of luminous silver running through stone.

"Itidin…" Gandalf murmured, running his hands over the dusty stone. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He waved his hand to the sky, and a large, yellow moon rose over the mountain. As the fellowship watched, the lines on the stone grew broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols.

"Wow," Lace gasped, taking a step back in awe and unconsciously grabbing Frodo's sleeve. Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly saw that Frodo was staring at her. She could tell his face had gone red, but she couldn't think why. Perhaps he felt warm and needed space? She let go and took a step away from him, and immediately felt the space between them was far too huge. Why did she always want to be so close to him…?

But there was no time for thinking, as Gandalf was speaking again.

"It reads: 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry piped up, coming up behind Lace and frightening her. She took in a deep breath, trying to relax.

"It's quite simple," Gandalf replied confidently. "If you are a friend, you simply speak the password and the doors will open!" He raised his arm and began to bellow an incantation: "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_"

The cliff towered into the night. The wind blew cold. Lace shivered…

The door stood fast!

The fellowship exchanged glances, and then dropped down to sit or stand comfortably elsewhere, while Gandalf continued to mumble incantations, all in vain. Lace sat down on the rock next to Frodo, resting her chin on her palms. A moment later she sat upright, eyes wide, and looked around at Frodo. He was staring at his folded hands in his lap. She stared at him. The feeling between them had suddenly become…tense. Why? What was going on with Frodo today?

He looked up at her with pursed lips, as though he wanted to say something to her but wasn't quite sure how. She stared right back at him and felt something tickle the inside of her stomach, and raise the hair on her skin. For some reason, a smile twitched the corners of her mouth. She wanted to grin, but the moment seemed so serious, she fought to hold it in. She almost wanted to laugh – she felt elated sitting next to him and looking at his face. Her own face was growing quite hot.

Abruptly, she looked away. She didn't want to feel that strange feeling anymore. It was … well, strange. She heard Frodo take in a breath behind her, about to speak, when suddenly a glint of something caught her eye from the depths of the lake. She held up a finger to Frodo, stopping him before he had begun, and walked away from him, towards the lake. She knelt down in the dirt and searched the waters for that glint of metal she had seen before. Her heart was racing. Could it be …. A key?

She rolled up her sleeves and was about to plunge her hands into the waters, when a splash was heard a little ways off. She spun around to see Merry and Pippin, tossing stones into the lake. Black rippling rings slowly fanned out across the water's surface. Pippin grinned at Lace.

"Watch this, Lace!" He called, and made to throw another stone, but Aragorn grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn said ominously. He watched anxiously as the ripples appeared to grow, and exchanged a look with Boromir, his hand creeping towards his sword.

Lace looked back down at the water. She gasped. There, glinting gold and half buried in mud, was a small key. Her heart leapt with excitement. She made to put her hands in once more, when there was an enormous rumbling behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the rock face silently dividing in the middle and two great Doors swinging outwards, revealing a blackness deeper than the night.

Exclaiming words of excitement, The Fellowship gathered at the door, all except Lace, who turned back to the water and quickly, silently, thrust her hand into the water, enclosing the key in her hands. She brought it back up to view it, wiping away the dirt and debris. Laughing exhuberantly, she pulled her pack off and began fishing for Alexis' book.

She pulled it out at last, just as Gimli's shout came from within the mines. Her head whipped toward the sound, but she could see nothing within.

"OH NO! No, no no!" Gimli was shouting, and soon she saw the backs of her companions as they backed out of the cavern. She whipped her pack back onto her back, clutching both the key and the book tight in each hand.

"We make for the gap of Rohan," Boromir said, storming out. "We should never have come here—" he stopped short, and stood staring in fear at something behind Lace. Her back tingled. Something was behind her.

"LACE!" Frodo shouted, just as she turned to see the enormous, octopus-like creature. Frodo dove in front of her, and was pulled to the ground. Lace gasped in disgust and terror, running back towards the other. A long, sinuous tentacle was wrapped around Frodo's ankle and was dragging him towards the lake! Frodo cried out, as Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward.

Lace scrambled back toward the stone walls, her hands clutching tightly onto Alexis' book to her chest. She sobbed as she watched. Aragaorn severed the tentacle holding Frodo and caught him as he flew into the air, pulling him to safety, past Lace, and threw him onto the ground, inspecting him.

Boromir hacked at the other writhing limbs. Twenty more tentacles rippled out of the lake. The dark water boiled as the hideous beast lashed out at the Fellowship! Again the creature grabbed Frodo and pulled him to the lake. Frodo was flung into the air as the Fellowship battled the creature. Aragorn hacked at a tentacle. At last Frodo was released once again, falling into Boromir's arms this time.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf shouted.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Lace dragged herself into the mines after Gandalf, nearly tripping a few times. Many coiling arms seized the large doors. With a shattering echo, the creature ripped the doors away, creating a rock slide that crashed down the cliff face. Within seconds, tons of rock had sealed the doorway, throwing the Fellowship into pitch blackness.

For a moment, all Lace could hear were the breathing and panting sounds of the Fellowship in the dank chamber. She could see nothing. She had thrown herself to the ground and was leaning up against someone else. She couldn't think, or speak. Her mind was buzzing with fear and shock.

A faint light rose from Gandalf's staff, throwing an eerie glow across the old Wizard's face.

Lace sat up to find that she had been leaning against Pippin's legs. He stooped and picked her up by the armpits. "Alright, Lace?" He said, dusting the dirt and dust off her shoulder.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf's grave voice echoed across the cavern. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard – there are older and fouler thins than orcs in the deep places of the world."

They set off, up the stairs nearby. Lace, now finally able to think, cast a sideways glance at Frodo, who was rubbing his arm. She saw his eyes searching, possibly for her. Hastily, she ran to the other side of Pippin and stood close to him, hiding from Frodo. Pippin straightened up – possibly helping her hide? She didn't know, but she wasn't ready to face Frodo just yet. That thing, that creature, had almost gotten her. If it hadn't been for Frodo … Frodo, who was trying to _save_ her. While when he was in danger, she had frozen up and cried like a little baby. How could she be so weak, when Frodo, the one whom she loved most of all, was in danger? She was so ashamed. She could not face him. She knew he must be disappointed in her.

On they went in relative silence, across a precarious bridge, through tunnels, and up a steep stair, passing through a dwarf cemetery. The graves were despoiled. Dwarf skeletons were strewn about and Goblin Graffiti was scrawled on monuments in dried Dwarf blood. It felt so sinister, and Lace could not shake the feeling that here, in this forsaken tomb, something was alive, watching her.

Days of silence and darkness past. Frodo tried to approach her a few times, but she continued to avoid him, afraid of the harsh words he was sure to lay upon her.

At last the path split into three passages, each disappearing into dark tunnels. Gandalf paused here, frowning.

A moment later, he mumbled, "I have no memory of this place."

It was a while before anyone said anything again. They sat around under the outcropping beneath the passages, awaiting anxiously as Gandalf, above, sat in thoughtful silence, staring at the tree tunnel mouths in front of him.

"…Lace?" Frodo's soft voice fell upon her ear, and she looked over to see him sidling up to where she sat alone in the shadows. Her face grew instantly hot. Although his face seemed sincere and innocent, she knew that he was only being polite. Frodo hated her. Over the last few days, she had grown more and more paranoid. Perhaps it was this dark, dank atmosphere, but whatever the case, she was now certain Frodo wanted to leave her here in the dark shadows, forever to think upon her cowardice.

"I – I have to…" She slurred, before slipping away from him and heading over to where Legolas sat. she lowered herself behind him to hide herself, facing the opposite directions.

"You ought to quit that," Legolas said in a low voice so that only she could hear.

"What?" She yelped, causing several people to look at her. Legolas chuckled and lowered himself to her level.

"Frodo is young. And a hobbit. He doesn't understand women's mind games. Neither do I, for that matter, and I am … well, much older," he laughed, smiling down at her.

"It isn't mind games," Lace said under her breath. "It's… well, never mind."

She saw Legolas' eyes drop down to her hands where she was turning Alexis book over. He took in a breath and let it out slowly. "I saw you reaching for something in the lake. Did you find another key?"

She nodded gravely, and opened the book to wear she had it marked. "I just can't figure out what it says…" She said slowly, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "I can't read." She held the open book to him and he took it and looked it over with his eyes. After a moment, he frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting up to peer at the page. A single sentence was written there. She'd stared at it often, although most of the time, it was too dark to see in this wretched cave. But Legolas seemed to comprehend the letters written down there.

"It just says … _You are not alone,_" he replied slowly, shaking his head and handing the book back to Lace. He ran two fingers across his forehead. "I can't imagine… is that a welcome thought, or unwelcome? What on earth could she mean by this?"

But something else had just occurred to Lace. She stared at the cursive writing once more. It was so neat, so practiced, as though the person writing it knew exactly what they were doing. But something was wrong…

"Alexis … she doesn't know how to read either!" She said suddenly. "We were never taught to read or write. So, how could she be writing this? Even with magic… it doesn't make sense how she would know what letters to use and all that. And in such neat, perfect writing as well!" She shook her head, trying to make sense of it all.

Legolas put a thumb to his chin, pondering her words. Lace looked upward and caught a lovely sight. The light of Gandalf's staff, propped up against the wall, was shining behind him and Frodo. Frodo was so small and wonderful. Looking at him brought the most intense feelings into her heart, she thought she would burst. He was so beautiful. Even dirty, with a melancholy look on his face, even in the shadows of this dank, disgusting place, he was magnificent. She sighed, a smile creeping on her lips. She listened closely and could just hear them speaking:

"I wish the ring had never come to me," Frodo was muttering, looking so utterly exhausted with it all. "I wish none of this had ever happened."

And then Gandalf said, "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." There was a note of finality in Gandalf's voice. "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were _meant_ to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." He smiled brightly, and Lace smiled along with him.

"Ah!" Gandalf said, and everyone looked up instantly, ready to leave this wretched place. "It's that way!" He pointed to the right-hand tunnel. The Fellowship scrambled to their feet.

"He's remembered!" Merry cried, relieved.

"No," Gandalf replied, brandishing his staff, "But the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" He laughed and the others in the Fellowship smiled along with him. Lace joined Merry's side as they went down the passageway, passing Pippin, who was sniffing the air.

The Fellowship passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space. Gandalf paused.

"Let me risk a little more light." He tapped his staff. For a brief moment, a light blazed like a silent flash of lightning. Great shadows sprang up within the deep and fled.

"Behold!" Gandalf's voice echoed. "The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

Lace gasped at the brief sight of a vast roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone. Before them all stretched a huge, empty hall, with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.

"Well," Said Sam. "There's an eye opener and no mistake.

Lace had to agree; she had so far disdained this place, the entire mines of Moria had been just a terrible experience for her. This, however, was amazing and beautiful. Such craftsmanship! It was entirely beyond her comprehension.

Ahead of them, a wooden door had been smashed. Black arrows were embedded in the timbers. Two goblin skeletons lie in the doorway. Lace gasped at the sight of it, and, for the moment forgetting herself, moved closer to Frodo.

Gimli rushed forward, Gandalf calling after him. He rushed into another vast, empty chamber, and the Fellowshop followed him. The chamber was lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight, beaming in from a small hole near the roof. Dwarf and Goblin skeletons were piled high all around the room. In the far corner sat a stone well, and directly before them, the shaft of light fell onto a stone table, situated in the middle of the room.

Gimli fell to his knees before it, beginning to sob. Lace moved forward to better look at the oblong block, topped with a great slab of white stone. Gandalf stepped ahead of her and wiped his hand across the top and read the inscription of runes carved into the white stone slab.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I had feared. " He carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It had been slashed and stabbed and was covered in what appeared to be dried blood! The pages cracked and broke as he opened it.

Beside Lace, she heard Legolas whisper to Aragorn, "We must move on. We cannot linger." Lace had to agree.

"I feel something strange," She whispered to the elf and man. "Something evil…"

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall:" Gandalf began to read aloud from the book. "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us?" He closed the book and looked up at them all. "They are coming."

There was silence and Lace scanned the Fellowship's faces. Pippin was backing away nervously. He stumbled against the well, sending a precariously balanced armoured skeleton tumbling in! Merry reached out, grabbing hold of Pippin before he fell. The Fellowship froze in stunned silence as the armoured skeleton clatteres down the deep well, echoing loudly.

Gandalf turned angrily on Pippin. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looked like a scolded child. Lace crossed the room to him and he seemed to appreciate it when she grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tight. Everyone fell silent and suddenly they all perked up; a low rolling boom rose from the depths below…growing louder….

BOOM…BOOM…

It was as if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasted nearby. Somewhere else, there were answering horns. Then the sound of running feet and harsh cries. Lace glaced at Frodo's belt, just as Sam said,

"Mister Frodo!"

Frodo looked down. A cold blue glow was emanating from Sting's scabbard. Frodo drew the sword and stared in horror at its glowing blade, along with the rest of the hobbits. Lace's heart jumped into her throat in fear.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

"Get back!" Aragorn told the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf."

Gandalf huddled the hobbits together toward the well and stood before them. Lace, Merry, Pippin and Sam all drew their swords. She felt like the others were ready for anything. She could not say the same for herself. She could feel panic rising in her again. She looked at the curls on the back of Frodo's head, and suddenly he was reaching behind his back to grab her hand. She reached for him and their fingers interlaced. She felt a surge of courage and hope, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter.

"Let them come!" Gimbli growled from atop the tomb. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

BOOM!

The door burst open in a shower of wood fragments, and twenty Goblins charged into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll! Gimli ducked a blow and immediately buried his axes in two goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir waded into the mass of Goblins with their swords. Legolas was firing deadly arrows into Goblin throats, desperately trying to shield the Hobbits. Gandalf, clutching his sword, joined the battle as well.

Lace and the others watched on with despair, then she heard Merry and Pippin shout a battle cry, and they all dispersed, fighting off the goblins with the rest of the Fellowship.

Knowing she must do what she could for Frodo, for the Fellowship, and for all those poor dead Dwarfs in Moria, Lace began to swing her sword at the Goblins, successfully fending off quite a few of them.

Suddenly, there was a cry, and Lace looked around to see Frodo being lifted off his feet by the spear tip and slammed against the wall.

"FRODO!" She shouted, instantly dropping her sword and throwing herself towards him. The other hobbits were going crazy, fighting the cave troll with all their might, but she was blind to all else. She threw her body on Frodo's holding him in her hand. She had seen him pierced by the spear. Could he really be…?

No, she refused!

A loud crash behind her alerted her that the Troll had been taken down. The rest of the Fellowship was rushing towards Frodo and Lace. She pulled desperately on his shoulders, finally turning him around …

To everyone's utter surprise, Frodo coughed and took a huge breath, apparently unscathed!

"He's alive!" Said Sam, relieved.

"I'm alright," Frodo said weakly, sitting up in Lace's arms and rubbing his fingers across his chest. "I'm not hurt." He then un buttoned his shirt and pulled it open to reveal a shiny white vest. The troll did not pierce him after all!

"Mithril!" Gimli exclaimed. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

The sound of drums rang out again. Gandalf turned to the others.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

He rushed forward and the others followed. Sam lingered for a moment, about to help Frodo, but exchanged glances with Lace and, after a meaningful look she didn't quite understand, ran after the others.

Lace helped Frodo to his feet, and, after making sure he really hadn't been injured at all, threw her arms around his torso and held on tight to him.

"OH FRODO! I'm so sorry. I thought you had died, I though, how terrible if you had died and I never really apologized for what I had done. I know you must hate me. I was so afraid of you, I should have talked to you right away! It's been killing me, not talking to you and being near you, I've missed you. I apologize so much, Frodo. Please, please—"

She felt his hand touch her softly on top of the head. "Lace…" he murmured, chuckling. "Sorry for what?"

She looked up at him through tear-strewn eyes. He looked startled to see her this way. "Back at the entrance to Moria, the creature in the lake! I should have come to your aid, but I was so afraid, and you came to mine … I'm sorry I am such a coward." She looked down, but Frodo's lifted her chin back up with a finger and gave her the most wonderful smile she'd ever known in all her life.

"You are the bravest Hobbit I have ever known. You left the Shire all on your own, you came to my aid at the Prancing Pony, you were the first thing I saw when I awoke in Rivendell, you came on this quest, just to help me and my kin… you ran to me in the face of that Troll without fear. And all of this, you are not even from this world. You … you are perfect."

She was at a loss for words. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and then her eyes found Frodo's smile once again, his lips and how lovely they were, and how she longed to draw nearer to him, and—

"We must hurry, Mister Frodo!" Sam's voice came from the door way, and with a wistful smile, Frodo grabbed her hand in his and pulled her out of the tomb room.

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN! Like I said, wanted to add more but it was getting rather lengthy. So, about to start writing next chapter as soon as I upload this, and you MIGHT see it tomorrow, but probably Monday night at the latest. Unless I die. Which is possible, I guess. COKE ZERO.**

**LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW I will start replying to them again some day, I promise (L)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE NOWWWW!**


	12. Fire and Shadow

**A/N~ hullo! This is an extremely short chapter, sorry. But next chapter will be nice and long… just be happy you got 2 chapters in 2 days :p Next one will be up next week hopefully. I have to work lots .**

**Something in the storyline gets changed here. I stole something from a different scene of the movie and put it in this one… and stuff. ALSO! There is a song in this story … if you would like an idea of what it is, type in the Youtube video in your browser, I put up a song that it is based off of. I will proved the link when it is time to listen to it :)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Fire and Shadow

"This way!"

The Fellowship hurried towards a distant door as Goblins started scuttling down the pillars behind them like cockroaches. Lace looked with horror at the overwhelming Goblin army rushing toward them. Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air. A fiery light danced slowly down the hallway. The pillars casted eerie shadows. The Goblins froze, then backed away fearfully, away from the approaching beast, melting into darkness.

Lace could feel cold sweat coating her entire body, and she knew she was not the only one who could feel the evil radiating from the end of the corridor. She was frozen with fear and panic.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir said in a low voice.

A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the hall. The ground shook as an unearthly sound rumbled…

"A Balrog," Gandalf was saying quietly. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you – RUN! Quickly!"

The Fellowship turned and followed Gandalf down the Hall and into the darkness. Frodo, who was still holding Lace's hand, pulled her along, as she was still frozen with fear. She shook it off and tried to run with him, but she felt numb. Her legs seemed to be running of their own accord. She glanced over her shoulder and swallowed hard, her eyes wide.

A massive creature rose from a chasm, a great man-beast with a mane of flames. In one hand it held a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire. In the other, a whip of many thongs. It was the most horrific thing she had ever witnessed. She looked away quickly, for she had begun to feel faint, and followed Frodo and Aragorn through a doorway and out onto the top of a dizzying stairway. Gandalf came up behind them, leaning heavily on his staff.

"Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is near," Gandalf said.

But Aragorn, Frodo and Lace had stopped. Lace could see the concern on Aragorn's face. Gandalf was clearly in need of assistance. He looked winded and tired.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf bellowed, giving Aragorn a sharp shove. "Swords are no more use here."

It frightened Lace to see the fear in both Gandalf and Aragorn's eyes – they were usually the ones who always kept their cool, always knew what to do. But this creature, this Balrog, was something entirely different. She brought a hand to her face and wiped a tear that was there, before being pulled along with Frodo and Aragorn. The rest of the Fellowship followed his lead down the narrow staircase. It wasn't difficult for the hobbits to keep their footing, for they were quite small. Lace was worried about Gimli, and Gandalf who suddenly appeared much older than he had before.

The stairway became a narrow bridge, though in the middle was a gaping chasm, leading to a bottomless pit of darkness. One by one, they leapt over the chasm. Aragorn tossed Sam, and made to toss Gimli, who declined, saying indignantly,

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

But with every person who made the jump, a piece of the chasm had been taken off. Now there was a giant gap, too large to jump or throw anybody. Aragorn, Frodo and Lace stood across from the rest of the fellowship.

The Balrog smashed throught he wall behind them and spreaded its vast wings. Brandishing its sword, the great creature smashed the stone behind Aragorn and the two hobbits, causing it to crumble into the chasm. They were now standing on an island of stone. It creaked and moved precariously – It was going to fall!

"Aragorn!" Lace cried fearfully, clinging to Frodo and crying.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn shouted, and she and Frodo obliged, their weight pulling the rock forward to the rest of the Fellowship. They crashed into the other rock and flew into the arms of their waiting companions. Lace was caught by Legolas, and then a second later they were running down once more.

They ran into a hall where the floor was split with fissures that spat flame.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled. "Fly!"

They ran past him. Lace's heart was a lump in her throat. She suddenly found herself running faster than she ever could before, adrenaline pushing her onward. At last they ran full-force across a narrow bridge, on the otherside of which a set of stairs led to the bright light of an open doorway. Lace was fixated on it. The outside world was close at hand –

BOOM! Lace spun around to see Gandalf pausing in the middle of the bridge and facing the Balrog, who was quickly closing in on the old Wizard. Gandalf stood fast, staff in one hand, sword in the other. Lace looked on with horror, torn between running away in fear and seeing Gandalf safe.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted to the fiery beast.

Frodo was yelling Gandalf's name, alarmed. He made to run back, but was caught by Boromir and held back. Lace was frozen. How could Gandalf possibly survive this? Tears fell down her face without her feeling them. Time seemed to slow down…

"Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf's voice was resilient as the Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its sword of flame. Gandalf blocked with his own blade. A ringing clash echoed through the cavern, and the Balrog's sword shattered into molten fragments.

Then Gandalf boomed: "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The Balrog placed one foot on the bridge. Aragorn and Boromir raced forward, swords drawn. Lace was still rooted to the spot and could not move her feet, but she reached out a hand and grabbed Frodo's. They stood amongst the fear and shattering of earth, as Gandalf summoned the lat reserves of his strength and thumped the bridge with his staff. Ablinding sheet of white flame sprang up, his staff shattering. The bridge broke right at the Balrog's feet. The stone dropped away into the gulf from under the Balrog. For one moment, the beast remained poised in the air, and then plunged down.

Relief flooded through Lace, and she felt Frodo grip her hand and could see the relief on his face as well. Gandalf remained trembling on the bridge.

And then, in seconds, Gandalf was on the ground once more, having been pulled down by the Balrog's whip of fire. He had just managed to hold on by his fingertips, but his last moment of strength gone, Lace knew there was no way he could climb back up, and already an army of Goblins were shooting arrows at them …

Lace's heart stopped. It was a crushing feeling she could never explain in words. She knew what was happening, and it felt like her heart had become a heavy boulder. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She didn't understand.

And the old Wizard whispered fiercely, "Fly, you fools." And with that, he let go his grip and fell away, following the Balrog into the bottomless Abyss.

Frodo cried out, letting go of Lace's hand and rushing forward. Boromir scooped him up once more and carried him away from it. Lace stood rooted to the spot, staring. She couldn't comprehend it … she didn't understand. What little breath she could breathe came sharp and painful in her chest.

Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled on her arm hard, dragging her away and out of the dank, dark cave. She could barely see. She didn't know what to think, or do.

The Fellowship tumbled out of the great Eastern gate onto a rocky, sunlit hillside. She could vaguely see Sam, Merry and Pippin fall slowly to the ground, sobbing. Legolas was frowning, not able to understand what had just happened, not able, as an elf, to comprehend human death.

"Legolas," Aragorn said, urgently. "Get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir spat, clearly disgusted with Aragorn's lack of feeling. But Lace still stood in the spot. She didn't know what she was looking at or what she was doing. Was she walking? Was she standing still? Her head was spinning. She was walking away from the Fellowship. She couldn't see anything. She heard muffled voices.

"Frodo?" Called Aragorn. "Frodo!"

She stopped and looked up at Frodo, standing as a silhouette against the sun, and then she could see, and suddenly everything rushed back to her in a wave as she saw the look of numb shock on Frodo's devastated face, a silent tear rolling down his cheeks. She fell to the ground and heaved, tears flowing from her. She shouted and screamed. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair. How could this have happened? She wanted to lie in the rocks forever.

* * *

The silent night found the Fellowship crowded around a softly flickering fire. The men and Legolas and Gimli were asleep, and in a solemn huddle five hobbits sat awake. Lace stared unfocussed into the fire, watching it burn. She couldn't think properly. Why was the fire still burning? How could time still be moving? How could the sky be so clear and lovely? Didn't the world know that someone so wonderful had been lost?

"Tomorrow we should reach the forests of Lothlorien," Aragorn's voice rang in her head, something he had said earlier. "Take your rest."

Rest. What rest was there to be found here? What rest could the five hobbits find now?

"Someone…" Sam began in a cracked voice, causing the other four hobbits to break from their thoughtful silences and look up at him. "Someone ought to-to say something. Or do something. You know, for Gandalf…"

They paused, thinking.

"Frodo," Lace murmured. "Why don't you?"

He looked downcast. "I could never. Whatever rhymes I have to say, they will sound so melancholy. We shall never sleep."

"Well, we aren't sleeping anyway, are we?" Merry said bitterly.

"Alright!" Pippin said loudly, and got to his feet. Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised. He bent over his pack and withdrew something. It was long and thin and wooden. Lace had never seen one in person, but she knew what it was – a flute!

"I told you fellows they would come in handy. Come on then," Pippin continued, bringing the flute to his lips. "Now then, Frodo. You provide the rhymes, and the rest of us will … un-melancholy it for you."

Frodo gave a bitter laugh; Lace chuckled and got to her feet, pulling her dear Frodo with her. Then, to her surprise, Merry and Sam both produced musical instruments! Merry a sort of round, stringed instrument called a lute, and Sam, a tiny wooden fiddle.

"Wow!" Lace breathed, feeling light-headed. She had never seen anyone play musical instruments up close!

"I thought you were crazy when you told us we ought to bring them, Pippin," Sam muttered, but smiled all the same.

(This is where you'll want to go to /watch?v=UouhdqzBVx4 )

"Frodo," Said Merry, beginning to strum his lute and stepping back toward the fire, "With your permission, off you go!" He began to skip around the fire, all the while strumming. Pippin followed him soon after, blowing into his fute and dancing behind Merry, around the fire. A moment later, Sam joined the two of them, playing the most beautiful music on his fiddle.

Frodo stood straight, adjusting his jacket and clearing his throat. He took a glance at Lace, smiled, and looked up into the starry night sky, and began to recite:

"_When evening in the Shire was grey_

_his footsteps on the Hill were heard;_

_before the dawn he went away_

_on journey long without a word._

_From Wilderland to Western shore,_

_from northern waste to southern hill,_

_through dragon-lair and hidden door_

_and darkling woods he walked at will._

_With Dwarf and Hobbit, Elves and Men,_

_with mortal and immortal folk,_

_with bird on bough and beast in den,_

_in their own secret tongues he spoke._

_A deadly sword, a healing hand,_

_a back that bent beneath its load;_

_a trumpet-voice, a burning brand,_

_a weary pilgrim on the road."_

It was all so beautiful. Lace could hardly contain the irrational giddy feeling she felt rising up in her chest like fire. Without quite knowing what she was doing, she lifted her pantaloons and ran to bring up the rear in the parade dancing around the fire, clapping her hands. As she danced past Frodo, twirling and skipping, she waved for him to join. He rushed over to her and they held hands, dancing together as they had the night of Bilbo's birthday party. And Frodo continued, singing this time:

"_A lord of wisdom throned he sat,_

_swift in anger, quick to laugh;_

_an old man in a battered hat_

_who leaned upon a thorny staff._

_He stood upon the bridge alone_

_and Fire and Shadow both defied;_

_his staff was broken on the stone,_

_in Khazad-dûm his wisdom died."_

His face was downcast as he spoke the final words, but Lace wouldn't let him feel this way. She continued for him, singing so loud, groans came from the rest of the Fellowship as they awoke.

"_The finest rockets ever seen:_

_they burst in stars of blue and green,_

_or after thunder golden showers_

_came falling like a rain of flowers."_

They all laughed, their voices louder and louder, and she could hear the others laughing where they lay. She sang the verse again, and this time Frodo joined her, the two of them yelling the words and forgetting to sing them and their voices echoing across the whole of middle earth and into the sky and, she was sure, where ever Gandalf lie.

* * *

**Ah yes, thanks again, Review or die, as usual, and see you next week with a new, long, awesome chapter full of... AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe! Also, when reviewing, if you have any cool iders, let me knowwwwwwww! LOVE YOU**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW :)**


	13. A Dim Clairvoyance

**AN**

**I think my "Little Lace" is maturing a wee bit. She's still a crybaby, but... not as much as she once was! As for Alexis, we finally get a glimpse of what the poop she's been up to! Thanks for your reviews.**

**Iluvspring: Great idea! I will definitely incorporate it at some point, but it didn't QUITE fit in... I know you all want the reunion of Lace and Alex, or her and Legolas, or SOMETHING! But trust me, I have a great idea for it haha**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the grieving bit. I felt like there needed to be a bit more for dear old Gandalf. ... even though we all know he's not actually... what? Nothing! READ ON, MY DEARESTS!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**A Dim Clairvoyance **

Under a dimming sky, and through a clouded and green forest, nine companions ran, all of them tired and silent, all of them worn and torn. But tied together, nonetheless, a tight-knit company of heroes. Not far behind, slinking in their wake, two shadows crept. Both possessed by a strange goal.

A thick, imperceptible fog passed through the company, and as one they slowed, feeling something heavy, strange…. Something beyond all of them, ethereal and mystical.

Voices seemed to whisper all 'round them.

The smallest of them, the hobbit called Lace, shivered and looked about her in wonder. She had somehow strayed from the others, into the shade of the forest. Dusty beams of sunlight streamed here and there in warm spots, creating a strange, heavenly feeling about the place. She heard her name being called from the group, and hurried over to them, a creeping feeling dancing along the surface of her skin.

"Stay close, young Hobbits," Gimli whispered to them, and they gathered near. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power."

Lace felt the hairs on her neck stand on end and she reached a trembling hand for Frodo, who clasped firmly onto her hand with his own.

"All those who look upon her fall under her spell - " Gimli went on, and at that moment, Frodo halted in his tracks, gripping Lace's hand tighter still.

"- and are never seen again."

Frodo looked around the forest, and Lace followed his eyes. Something strange was going on, and she could feel it just as he could. But Frodo seemed to hear something, and was looking fearful. She did not feel well…

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli boasted, raising his voice to alarming levels. "I've the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

A second later, he was brought up short by two sharp arrows pointed directly at his face. Lace held her breath as another arrow touched her temple and she saw Merry being brought up by an arrow to his cheek. A quick glance revealed that the archers were elves – warrior elves. She felt Frodo's hand, still clasped to hers, and felt him tug her ever-so-slightly in his direction.

A soft whisper hushed across the grass behind them all, touching the trees' barks, tugging on their leaves, and rustling the dark brown, curly hair on the head of the elf crouching nearby, invisible to those beyond her. Holding her own breath, Alexis reached back slowly, silently, and felt the tips of her fingers brush against the soft feather fletching as she pulled out a single arrow and affixed it to the grip with her fingers, aiming at the leading elf that had appeared. She noticed that she had drawn her bow at the exact same moment Legolas had. Aragorn had raised his hands in peace.

She could hear them speaking. The leading elf was speaking in elfish to Legolas:

"_Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_

Legolas lowered his bow slightly. "The Fellowship is indebted to you, Haldir," He said, his voice setting Alexis' heart into a wild frenzy. She willed it to stop racing, for the blood to stop pumping in her ears so she could hear what they were saying.

The elves lowered their bows, and Alexis did the same, watching in a tense silence as Haldir lead them henceforth, into the sunlit depths of the woods. She crouched along the forest floor, and then dropped onto her seat, feeling the pull again. Something dark and painful was pulling her toward the fellowship. At first she welcomed it; it had become a sort of motivating force, giving her strength to continue on. But it had become more and more painful. And strange.

Presently, the grass behind her rustled, and the slinking form of Gollum crept up to her, looking sodden and tired. Why had he come so far, anyway? For that ring the Hobbit Frodo had? It was strange… actually, now that she thought of it, the ring… it had possessed her own thoughts for days now. She'd caught but a glimpse of it in the dungeons of Khazad-dûm, and it had since been the feature of her dreams, dark and creeping. As slithering and disdainful as the creature that now slunk behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at Gollum.

The creature had been the subject of pity for Alexis for some time, but now that she had spent several days with him, she found she rather detested him. She knew she ought not to feel so disgusted with the creature, that his demeanor was only brought upon by the ring, but … She supposed he must have completely lost everything that had once made him good. She sighed.

"Wait here. If you enter the elf city, you'll be killed immediately. I'll find a way to get to you."

Gollum gave her a fierce look.

"We do not believe it," Gollum spat, bringing his face up close to Alexis'. She could smell the decay of his flesh and the scent of rotten fish on him. It made her want to retch. "It will leave us here to wait for it forever!"

Alexis would not be intimidated. She shouted right back to him. "Fine then! Come along, and watch as you're taken by the elves!" She pushed him off her and hopped up, grasping onto the branch that hung above her head, and swinging herself up into the trees. To her extreme displeasure, Gollum scrambled up behind her. She seethed, and set off toward the glittering city of Lothlorien.

* * *

_A Olórin i yaresse…__  
__Mentaner i Numeherui __  
__Tírien i Rómenóri…_

"A lament," Legolas' voice broke through Lace's reverie. She looked up from where she sat, her back against the stone walls of the city of Lothlorien, grand and shining like so many diamonds. "For Gandalf."

"What do they say about him?" Asked Merry softly, looking up to the treetops and listening to the elfin words being sung so mystically. Lace pushed herself up and walked alongside Legolas quietly. He did not look down at her, but replied to Merry,

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

Lace stopped and looked downward. Her thoughts drifted to Alexis. What had become of her best friend? Her heart ached at the absence of Gandalf, and she wondered with a painful stab to the chest, whether her dearest friend had gone the same road the old Wizard.

Pippin appeared beside Lace. He grabbed her hand and looked at her encouragingly. "The finest Rockets ever seen!" He said, his eyes alight.

She sniffed away the surge of emotion. "Th-they burst... in stars of blue and green," She replied.

"Or, after thunder," Merry called, jumping down from the steps he was descending, and he made a raining motion with his arms. "Silver showers!"

"Came falling like … " Sam continued, standing up cordially, and then letting his eyes turn downcast. "A rain of flowers."

Lace turned slowly to where Frodo sat lost in thought. He seemed disturbed. She moved slowly toward him and dropped down to sit beside him. He barely noticed, giving her a quick glance, and then pressing his forehead into his hands. She draped an arm around him and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"We've yet to see hope fade, Frodo," She murmured, looking around at the Fellowship from where they sat, her head still resting on his shoulder. "Remember what Lady Galadriel said? _Hope remains, while the company is true._"

He looked around at her and she wanted to pull him into a hug and cry when she saw the look on his face, so filled with pain. But she stayed strong, and she saw a light flicker behind the darkness, and a weak smile pulled on the edges of his mouth as he said,

"I've seen nothing truer than what I see before me now," He said, and ran his fingers softly across her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes against the touch, and felt a hot tear slip from her eye. Not able to hold it any longer, she threw herself into an embrace with him, but shed not a tear more.

* * *

The river was calm. It seemed to beckon them forward, as they stood awaiting the boats that would bear them across the waters.

The morning was cold and silent, and Lace stood among her fellows, in the glow the most beautiful lady Galadriel. She bestowed upon each of them gifts befitting kings. When the time came for Lace to receive a gift, the lady bent low to meet her in the eye.

"What gift can I give to one who already possesses so many gifts herself?" She said with a glorious smile, and Lace felt her heart swell with happiness and pride. And then the elf draped something round her neck.

Lace looked down and lifted the compass that now hung on a scintillating silver chain round her neck. It was so lovely, brass and golden, with elfin markings all round it. She looked back up with questioning eyes.

"One not borne of this realm," Galadriel said in a soft voice that fell upon Lace like satin. "No matter where you are, the compass shall always point your way home."

Lace, whose eyes had fallen again to the compass, looked up very quickly, searching Galadriel's eyes. "You mean… you mean this compass will lead me back to London?"

"If you so choose," Galadriel replied. "Now you must choose the path you wish to walk, and stick to it. You must learn not to run away."

They set out on the river not long after, leaving a melancholy goodbye to Galadriel and the safe shores of Lorien. Lace sat silent in the boat as they crossed the river.

The day wore on, with seldom a word between them. Legolas murmured that he felt something… a shadow. Lace had to admit she had been feeling like someone or something was watching them.

At nightfall they docked on a small island. Silvery webs of light reverberated off the water as they clambered out of the boats and made camp making food and taking some uneasy rest. Lace sat atop a rock, keeping a look out. Lately she'd had the feeling that … She felt strange for thinking it, but she had felt that Alexis might be near. Every now and then she'd catch a whiff of Alexis' perfume, or though she saw brown curls that belonged to her.

She felt a light tap on the knee and looked down. Boromir was leaning around the rock. He nodded to the water, at a slimey-looking log that floated there. Small hands clutched it, and the top of a head was barely visible.

Lace gasped and slid down the rock to hide behind it with Boromir.

"It's Gollum," Aragorn muttered. "He's tracked us since Moria. Maybe earlier."

She shivered in fear, scrambling backwards to where Frodo and Sam were sitting, and heard Sam say "eat something, Mister Frodo. You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm alright," Frodo said, but Lace could see he didn't look alright. He looked gaunt. He looked like he did need nourishment. At last Frodo gave in and ate a little, to hers and Sam's relief.

She took in a deep breath –

There it was again! Alexis… she could feel her, could smell her… she just knew it! She leapt up from where she sat and left the company behind, clambering over rocks and driftwood, but there was nothing. At last she collapsed onto a rather large tree that had fallen over, planting her chin on her palms and crying.

_Alexis…_

"Lace?"

Someone lowered themselves to sit beside her. She looked around to see Frodo there. His face was pale, his eyes wide.

"I… I thought you'd gone." He said quietly.

She looked at him incredulously. "Gone _where?_"

He reached a hand out and grabbed the compass around her neck, tuning it this way and that, a sad look on his face. She understood now. He had heard what Galadriel had said.

"Oh, no, I'm not –"

"You should go," He cut in, dropping her compass and looking out at the crystal waters.

"W…what…?"

"You should go back … to where you belong." He turned around and looked at her with silent, sad eyes. "You'd be happier there, in your world, wouldn't you? It's alright, Lace. I can do this on my own. I'm a ring bearer. I must be alone. You go on, live your life in peace. Do not get tangled up in my affairs any longer."

She almost laughed. "Peace? Happiness?" She said, and picked up his hands, holding them tightly in her own. "Those things don't _exist_ in my world, Frodo. It's cold, and lonely … and Alexis is still here somewhere, I can feel it. I must get her back. And most of all …" She placed a hand on each of his cheeks. "I could not leave the family I have found here. You have become everything to me, Frodo. I have chosen my path. And I will not stray from it." She sighed, and dropped her hands. "You are not alone, Frodo. You don't have to be. I'm always with you, no matter what. In here," she put a hand to his chest, and felt the warmth of his heart beating beneath her hand. "You can see me anytime you like. Just close your eyes, be silent, and think of the memories we share. And then we'll be together again!" She chuckled.

He leaned forward toward her, and for a moment, her face blazed red, her heart raced at top speed, and she didn't quite know what he was doing. Her mind flashed back to the streets of London, to a rainy afternoon she'd been sent to do an errand. She'd seen a man and woman by one of the shops, and their lips had touched into a kiss. It was so strange but the more she'd thought about it, the more beautiful it had become to her.

Now Frodo's face was inches from her own. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, ready for him to plant his lips upon hers.

His forehead hit hers softly, and she opened an eye to see him, his eyes closed and with a sweet little smile of relief and happiness she hadn't seen since the party in the shire. He hadn't come in for a kiss at all! Her face became even redder as she realized how silly she'd become.

He looked so peaceful there. She sighed and smiled at him then closed her own eyes, the two of them with their foreheads pressed up against each other, and there they sat in silence for a moment. They each sat silent with closed eyes, just as Lace had said, and imagined and remembered all the lovely memories they shared. Until there was a sound nearby, and they both looked up.

It was Pippin. "Lace, you'd better come see this!" He said, and then he stopped, looked at the two of them and seemed to stiffen a little. "Whoops! Ah…"

Lace and Frodo stood, and Pippin, now silent and awkward, lead them a few paces into the forest, where he pointed down at a strange, glowing rock that sat there. She stared. How curious! Kneeling down, she pressed a finger to the rock – and it disappeared! In its place now sat a tiny key, golden in colour, and identical to the others she'd found. It was one of Alexis' keys! With a cheer of excitement, she ran past the two hobbits and back towards the camp, where she ripped open her bag and began digging for Alexis' book.

"You'd best get some rest," Aragorn said, as Frodo and Pippin reemerged from the forest behind Lace. "All of you."

But as the others laid down to take their rest, Lace finally located the book and pulled it out, quickly stuffing the key into the hole. She turned it and with a _click_, the book opened. Cursive, lovely writing was written there. She stared at the words, and tried to make them out, but she still couldn't read them. She looked around at the other members of the Fellowship, but they were all laying down, already asleep. She felt exhaustion wash over her like a wave. It was so easy to fall asleep when one was adventuring all day.

The book would have to wait until the morning.

But as she laid down to rest, Lace was sure that she knew… somehow… what those words said. Yes, as every second passed, she was more and more certain. She smiled.

* * *

Alexis closed the red book and locked it tight. This was very difficult, Elvin magic, but she was very glad she'd come across it. The only thing was…

She glanced worriedly down at the Fellowship, all asleep beneath her, where she sat in the treetops. She kept a close eye on the shadow of Gollum. If he tried to attack them in the night, she would be there in seconds. She gripped her bow.

Her mind went back to what the book at just shown her.

Although dim, the glimpses of the future the book gave her made her uneasy. She was able to see just a few steps ahead of the Fellowship, but the future was always changeable. She did not, for example, expect Gandalf to fall in Moria. Nor did see the elves of Lorien coming. But seeing the few things she could, she was able to write down in the journal, and the words would connect to Lace's. It was the only way to keep her Lace safe. And Legolas, too. She was still being followed by the cloaked wraiths. She had to stay in hiding. If anything happened to the ones she loved…

She perished the thought, and watched the sleeping form of the blonde elf, so peaceful and lovely. She longed to be nearer to him. But it would have to wait. Just one more day. One more, then she could finally reveal herself to the Fellowship. Her eyes then turned to the tiny form of Lace. Her red hair fell all around her and a tiny smile tugged on her lips as she snuggled up next to the other Hobbits. Alexis smiled. Lace belonged here, in this world.

With a defiant grin, Alexis looked up at the full, white moon, and clenched her fists. She would do whatever she could to protect Lace, and to see this Quest finished, so that her best friend could finally have a world that she deserved, where she could find peace, and love, and happiness…

She unlocked the journal again and looked down at the words she had left for Lace. She was sure Lace would be able to hear these words. Alexis herself could not read them, the magic had simply written what she'd told it to. But they were from her heart, and she meant them.

_Hope is always with you, Lace. I am always with you._

* * *

**Already in the middle of writing the next chapter, but I felt like this needed to end here. :p **

**See you soon! :D**

**Review! :)**


	14. The Parting of the Ways

**A/N~**

**Sci-fi-rocks:**** Yup! If you read the Author's notes in one of the chapters, I explain that the Hobbit hadn't been published yet. It all makes sense at the very end of the fanfic… just wait! :D**

**Amazing Abigail:**** Muahahha! I love to draw out the romance. Hehe. Just wait! Legolas/Alexis stuff happening next chapter!**

**Lady of Em:**** I DO like to hear ideas from my reviewers, and usually incorporate them as I see fit, but I have the breaking all planned out. Gonna be epic. And I'm working on the smutty, kissy Legolas scenes. Just have to find the right timing.. haha. As for descriptions, I really usually am quite a descriptive writer. I just assume people skip long paragraphs in Fanfics, so I usually tend to keep the long-winded descriptions and whatnot to a minimum and get to the romance/action :p But thank you very much!**

**Stabbythings:**** MUAHHAHAHA ;)**

**And thanks so much to all my other reviewers, Erugalatha, SU gurl, song in the woods, amrawo, and everybody else. YAY FOR REVIEWING, makes me want to write lots :D4**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Parting of the Ways**

Cold, crisp air woke the Fellowship early. Their guardian, unslept and weakening, held yet fast to where she sat in the trees, looking over them. She watched in silence as they gathered their things in a groggy stupor, climbed into their boats, and set off for the next leg of their journey, down the Anduin River.

Alexis followed them soon after, procuring a boat she'd hidden beneath some of the flotsam that was there, on the far side of the island and, without a word to Gollum, who was sneaking up behind her, pushed off and began her pursuit.

Gollum slunk into the watery depths and disappeared. She did not hear from him again. With a great relief, she realized that this was where the two of them, at last, parted ways.

Alone now, she followed the Fellowship down the river, gasping in awe as she, too, reached the impressive masonry that was the Argonath. She bowed her head to the great Kings of Gondor, two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly standing on each side of the Anduin. Two vast quarries lined the cliffs to either side of them, where once their stones may have been hewn for their building. Their left arms were held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Solemn and stern were their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

Not long after, she spotted the Fellowship's boats docked on the shore just before the waterfall. But They were not there, and something was wrong. She could feel a feeling of fear picking up in her heart. The book had not told her this. She had no way of warning them of the impeding danger, and as she pulled up alongside the Fellowship's boats, she saw the footprints of Orcs, and heard their cries in the forest.

Crying out in fury, Alexis took off at a run into the woods, drawing her bow and keening her ears for any sound of Lace's voice. Now was the time to show herself. now was the time for action.

* * *

Where was Frodo? He had been missing for some time. But Orcs were swarming, there was a buzzing in Lace's ears. She couldn't think. Fear pumped through her, making her feel light-headed. The forest spun where she stood.

A strange cry was heard behind her. She spun on the spot to see an Uruk-Hai running headlong toward her, axe raised high over its head. With a scream, Lace hit the dirt, covering her head with her hands. She didn't know what else to do. Her only instinct was to lie there in silent fear. But the evil creature grunted, and she looked up to see it impaled upon Legolas' arrow. He leapt on top of the Uruk-Hai and ran it through with his daggar, then jumped up and grabbed Lace up by the waist.

"Draw your sword, my dear friend. Now is the time to defend yourself!" He said, pulling her along with him. She shook her head, sobbing.

"I can't! I just can't!"

They burst through the trees and out into a clearing. Gimli was arriving parallel to them, out into the clearing, where Aragorn was fighting off an immeasurable number of Orcs, backing up the steps of an old ruin.

Lace was more afraid than ever. She could barely stand it. Legolas threw her under the archway of the ruin, toward the downward slope of the hill.

"Run!" He said. "Hide!"

She stood rooted to the spot for a moment, pale and wide-eyed. Legolas shoved her once more, then turned round and joined Gimli and Aragorn, fighting off the evil, paying special attention to not letting any through to her.

Grateful, and feeling more sobs and tears coming on, Lace turned on her heel and ran down the hill. A second later, her hand was being grabbed and she turned her head to see Pippin, and Merry directly in front of them. Relief to see them washed over her. Pippin pulled her into a hollowed out tree that had fallen.

There was a flash of colour in the trees directly opposite them, and Lace gasped to see her dear Frodo standing there, his back to the tree.

"F-Frodo!" She couldn't help but shout.

He looked quickly over to them. "Lace?" He cried, looking relieved to see her, but still full of panic.

"This way!" Merry said, waving him over urgently. "Hurry!"

Frodo's blue eyes looked from Merry, to Lace and hovered there for a moment, then, slowly, he shook his head.

"What's he doing?" Pippin muttered beside Lace.

There was a moment of silence, and then Merry said "He's leaving."

"No!" Lace cried, fresh tears bursting forth. He couldn't! He couldn't leave her… what was he thinking? With a rush of emotion bursting from her stomach and heart, Lace jumped from their hiding spot, crossed the path, and rushed into Frodo, wrapping her arms around him and bawling.

"Please, please, Frodo. Don't leave me. I need you, I need you to be alright!" She cried.

The ground shook beneath her bare feet. They were coming. She looked up the path, and suddenly Merry was on the path, his eyes wide. He seemed set. He seemed to have a plan – a dangerous one. He said to Frodo in a low, resolved voice:

"Run, Frodo. Go."

Frodo stared at Merry, and then nodded once. Pippin appeared beside Merry and gave Lace a meaningful look, as though it would be the last time he saw her. Then the two of them ran, drawing the attention of the Uruk-Hai, who passed by Frodo and Lace without notice.

Frodo pushed Lace off of him and held her face in his hands roughly, staring very seriously into them. "Go, Lace. Get out of here. Find Aragorn, he'll keep you safe. I …" He swallowed, and then brought his lips to her forehead and while they were there, whispered. "I need to do this on my own. I need to do this, Lace. For you."

He kissed her head once, and then shoved her forcefully onto the now empty path, so that she fell down and twisted her ankle as it got caught under an out-sticking root. She scraped her wrists and legs and arms, and struggled to turn around where she lay and call out to Frodo, but he was gone.

Sobbing and crying, Lace pushed herself up shakily from the dirt, and, using the tree as support, got onto her feet. Her ankle throbbed in pain. She didn't know if walking was possible, but she had to try. She hobbled down the hill, trying to ignore the sharp pain that struck her entire leg like bolts of lightning. But there was no time for feeling pain. No time for rational thought. She needed to move … _move!_

Something told her which way to go. Somehow, she just _knew_. She _knew_ that Frodo was just a few hobbles away. She at last broke out of the forest, and on the shore that lay before her, she saw the frail, tiny form of her Frodo, standing pale and weak, his hand outstretched. The little golden ring sat in the middle of his palm. She could hear the whispers that came from it. She could feel the cold burden of it. She dragged herself to him. He did not seem to see her.

She inhaled to speak, but then Frodo was whispering,

"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

Lace drew up beside Frodo, and put her hand on top of his outstretched one. "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide," She replied, quoting Gandalf the Gray's words from Moria. A single, silent tear fell swift down Frodo's porcelain cheek. "All _You _have to decide, is what to do with the time that is given to you."

Frodo blinked away the tears and looked around at her, his eyes like an ice-cold winter river. His lips trembled. Their faces were inches apart. Their hearts touched. They gripped hands tightly.

Lace sighed, never taking her eyes off his. "I understand. You have to do this. But, Frodo … I can't be without you. I'm … I'm not strong enough. Take me with you."

He lifted a hand to her face and ran his thumb over her cheekbones, her chin and jawline, and down her throat to her collarbone. There, he pressed his hand firmly against her.

"You can see me anytime you like. Just close your eyes, be silent, and think of the memories we share," His voice cracked and more tears fell down his cheeks. She cried, too. He concluded with a tortured voice, "And then we shall be together again." He was echoing the words she'd spoken the night previous.

"You must take something with you, though," she murmured, bringing both her hands up to his neck. "Take this, and then you'll have something of me with you." With a surge of feeling in her belly, like a fire, she moved her head slowly closer to his, and closing her eyes and feeling his soul completely in tune with hers, smelling his scent, hearing his heartbeat, feeling his being so powerfully, pressed her lips against his.

It was a kiss to rival all others, or so they thought (as neither of them had experienced such magic in all their lives). Lace felt such a fire in her as they kissed. His lips were soft and perfect, they fit so perfectly upon her own. She tried not to think of what would happen when they ceased, gripping tightly to the back of his head, feeling his arms wrap around her waist in an embrace.

But, alas – all things must come to an end, and so they broke apart, and he brushed his fingers along her cheek.

"Are you sure I may take that with me?" He said quietly, his eyes filled with sadness, and yet sparkled with magic she'd never seen there before.

She smiled weakly, pressing her forehead to his shoulder. "You may borrow it, but you must promise to return it to me when you come home."

She heard him chuckle softly, and he held her very tightly for a moment, and she him, and then she was running back up the hill, and he was gone from her sight.

No tears fell from her eyes now. The time for crying was over. She needed to be brave. She would cry no more.

A sound filled the air, loud and booming. It was a horn. She'd heard it before. It was Boromir's horn – the Horn of Gondor. Speeding through the woods, she located him at last, and Merry and Pippin too. They looked extremely relieved at the sight of her. Pippin held open his arms for her to come to them. She ran across the distance, lucky enough not to be caught up by the swarm of Uruk-Hai that was there, and into Pippin's arms. He placed a hand gingerly on the top of her head.

"You're alright," He murmured, and she nodded.

"For now."

They watched Boromir, valiant and brave, as he fought off the Uruk-Hai.

Then, many things happened at once. She could not comprehend what had happened.

Boromir was shot. Merry and Pippin ran into the fray, swords drawn. Lace followed, her ankle giving out. She was being lifted up by someone. She saw someone familiar …

Alexis! She was so close… so close …

Everything went black.

And then ….

And then?

* * *

"The horn of Gondor!" Aragorn shouted, and Alexis and Legolas exchanged glances. Boromir was in trouble. And where were the Hobbits? And Lace?

They fled down the hill, towards the sound of the horn. Aragorn sped much faster than the other three. Alexis kept in pace with Legolas. Nothing was on her mind but Lace. She had to be okay. She _had_ to. Alexis had caught up with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli only moments before, and, without even time for reunion or explanation, fought off the swarm of Uruk-Hai. Now she followed them down the hill and plunged into the forest.

Something rocked Alexis' heart.

Lace was near.

She ran faster, something unknown pushing her onward, faster than Legolas, until she caught up with Aragorn, and then bypassed even him. She found herself at last in the middle of the battle. She saw Boromir get struck by an arrow. He already had an arrow in him. She saw three little people, hobbits, rushing into the fray. All three of them were immediately picked up by the Uruk-Hai.

With a cry , Alexis threw herself into the group of Orcs and knocked them aside, finding at last the one that was holding the little red-haired girl she knew so well. Her face was so familiar, like a piece of a life she had long forgotten, but loved. Her beloved Lace.

She ran after the Orc. More were swarming in on her, holding her back. She reached out her fingers for Lace, and saw Lace do the same. Their hands came close, their fingers touched, she reached farther to grab the small hand …

The wind was knocked out of Alexis, and she was being thrown back, and onto her back. She coughed and fell down. She thought she was going to be killed, but the Uruk-Hai were retreating; they had gotten what they'd come for.

Only one remained, and it drew its bow and pointed a poison arrow at Boromir, who knelt dying on the forest floor.

Everything was a blur. Alexis was fighting off unconsciousness, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing second. She could see the final Uruk-Hai disappearing, aside from the one that was still there. But Lace was gone. She'd been captured.

She was so close … Alexis almost had Lace … so close …

And then Aragorn was there, and everything was coming and going in dark splotches. Alexis was dimly aware that she was bleeding. Had she been hurt? Was she dying? Fear plagued her now. Maybe she wasn't going unconscious. Maybe she was dying. What was going to happen now?

Blue eyes and blonde hair… pallid skin … Legolas.

He put his hand under her head, fear etched into his beautiful face. He came and went, too, in black spots of unconsciousness.

"Hold on, Alexis. Hold on," he was saying.

"L-Lace," She spluttered, barely in control of her own lips. "Lace…"

And then everything was gone.

* * *

**So, just by a show of hands, who's throwing up from all the gross, cutesy, romantic crap in this chapter? :p haha**

**Anypoo, thanks for reading, that's the end – they both die. The end :D**

**okay, okay, I'm kidding. I'm writing the next chapter now :p **

**please leave reviews, it speeds up the process when I see nice, happy reviews about how awesome I am! :D**

**LOVE YOU**


	15. In Pursuit

**I give you full permission to slap me in the face with a dead fish. Or hit me over the head with a frozen banana. Whichever suits your fancy. You all hate me for not continuing here and I probably lost a lot of readers xD BUT I AM BACK!**

**:D :D :D**

**Love you**

**Chapter Fifteen – In Pursuit**

* * *

Alexis strapped her bow and arrows to her back, slipped a dagger on her belt and one into her boot, and got to her feet, ready to go. The others were lingering by the shoreline. Legolas pushed a canoe into the river.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore," he said.

But Aragorn stood, strapping on his gauntlets and making no sign of moving in their direction. Alexis, having been thrown to the ground not long before, now held a hand gingerly to her stomach where she'd been hit, and walked up slowly beside Aragorn.

Legolas looked at the two of them. "You mean not to follow them," he said in a low voice, suddenly understanding. So Frodo was to go on his own then. Alexis breathed a sigh, letting her eyes drop to her boots.

"then it has all be in vain!" Gimli muttered bitterly, throwing down his axe. "The Fellowship has failed!"

Alexis, though never having had much contact with the Dwarf, had a sudden urge to place her hand on his shoulder, and acted upon it. He looked up at her quickly, his eyes sharp. She gave him a strong smile, and his face seemed to flicker with hope.

Aragorn gave a grim smile at the two of them, and placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder, and another on Legolas'. Legolas in turn grasped firmly onto Gimli, and looked straight across at Alexis, gazing at her from under his eyelashes. Her heart skipped a beat. Through all the excitement, she had forgotten how the elf prince could do that to her… She flushed red and looked around at Aragorn, who was now speaking in reply to Gimli.

"Not if we hold true to each other." He said, and Alexis felt her heart burn with hope, and heard Gimli grunt in agreement. Aragorn continued, a true leader and inspiration, "We will not abandon Merry, Pippin and Lace to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

Gimli and Alexis cheered, and Legolas smiled at the man triumphantly. Alexis was grateful. Aragorn knew that she would want to follow Lace no matter what. Whatever the others were doing, Alexis would follow Lace, to the very ends of the earth. And now she had three strong, trustworthy companions to aid her.

"Let's hunt some Orc!" Aragorn said, and as he sprinted off into the forest, Alexis, Gimli and Legolas at his heels, a bond grew between the four of them, an unlikely group, running into the world.

They ran through the forest, the afternoon sun leaving the shadows of leaves on the ground and on the travelers like strange spots, as the day grew hot for an autumn afternoon. Alexis looked up at the bright blue, peeking through the trees as she ran. She wished these were more peaceful times, and that she could show these sights to Lace, and to the other children from the Orphanage. She wished she had a family to sit with under the shade of the trees.

"Are you alright?" Legolas' voice beside her made her look down from the tree tops and she saw him running alongside her, smiling wistfully. He nodded to her. "You took quite the blow earlier. Are you certain you're able to run at this speed? Or would you rather keep in step with Gimli?" He chuckled, and Alexis looked behind her to see the Dwarf puffing and huffing a few yards behind them.

"I heard that, elf! And I suppose you'd be running so fast with a great blasted axe and helmet made of stone, would you?" Gimli shouted back with a growl. "Just try to best me in something else. Fighting! Dwarfs were made for fighting!"

Alexis and Legolas laughed.

"I'm fine," She said, cheering up rather a lot. "Thank you." She smiled at him for a long moment, and then he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. She let out a small cry as she crashed into his chest.

"What—?"

"You were about to run into that tree back there," Legolas said with a laugh, then let go of her and, still laughing, ran a little faster, leaving a beat-red Alexis in his wake.

How had she become so unobservant? This was strange. Alexis was usually so scientific and precarious. She could figure almost anything out. And one elf –albeit an extremely gorgeous elf – had reduced her to a foolish girl. She growled herself and sped up her pace to keep in step with him.

Faster and faster the two of them ran, bypassing Aragorn, racing. They broke out of the forest and onto a great field, going ever faster and competing. Not to be outdone, Alexis pumped her legs and felt great as the endorphins ran through her body. She beamed as she pulled ahead of him, the faster one!

And then her foot caught on something.

With a cry, she was thrown forward for what seemed like forever. It was as if everything had become slow-motion, and Alexis was watching herself from afar, tripping, flying, and falling onto her face. A complete fool. And Legolas had seen the entire thing. It replayed a thousand times in her mind. An utter, utter humiliation. She wanted to die.

But as she stood up, she saw that Legolas was already at her side, stooping down. He was not laughing, not even smiling. He looked only concerned, and was moving very quickly, rolling up her leggings, taking off her boot, examining her ankle.

"Are you alright?" he asked her for the second time that day.

"I'm fine," She replied … _for the second time that day_. What a weakling! Legolas always seemed to be rescuing her from one thing or another. She was humiliated.

"What did I trip over, anyway?" She asked, her voice a little shakey. In fact, her entire body was still shaking from the experience.

Legolas looked over his shoulder to see what it was that Alexis could have tripped over. Aragorn was there, bending down and picking it up. It was small and green. Alexis strained her eyes to see what it was, and at last she recognized it – the same green leaf that adorned all of their cloaks!

"Not idly to the leaves of Lothlorien fall," Aragorn murmured, turning the metal leaf over in his fingers.

Alexis pushed down her pant leg and began to pull on her boots, excited. "That means…"

"They may yet be alive!" Legolas finished her sentence, and the two of them clasped hands. He pulled her up and she hugged him with excitement briefly.

"Less than a day ahead!" Aragorn said, and ran ahead of them.

Alexis let go of Legolas and stared at him with wide eyes. She felt that that was a needlessly awkward embrace. She ran a hand through her hair. She didn't need this sort of thing now! She needed to catch up to Lace, and that was all that mattered. She turned away from Legolas and ran, grateful that she hadn't hurt her ankle in any way. She kept her thoughts ahead of her, on her goal. She kept her eyes trained on the back of Aragorn's head, and imagined finding Lace, alive and well. They would do it!

They ran up over a craggy rocky hill and stopped. Legolas ran ahead, standing precariously on the edge of an outcropping of rock.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn shouted.

"The Uruks have turned Northeast!" Legolas replied, and then he hesitated. Alexis jumped up to stand beside him and looked at his face. He bore a look of dread. What could be so bad about the Northeast? And then Legolas said, "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard."

Alexis turned around and met Aragorn's eye squarely.

"Saruman," he muttered, and Alexis understood. The white wizard. She looked back around at the endless fields, the land of the horselords – _Rohan_, Aragorn had called it. She took in a deep breath.

"Lace," she whispered, and felt a hand grasp her shoulder. It was Legolas. He looked down at her with a silver glint in his eye. "Is there any hope to find them, before Saruman gets them?" She asked in a wavering tone.

He looked at her for a silent moment, and then behind them, Aragorn called, "Come, Legolas, Alexis. We will catch them yet!" They spun on their heel and followed Aragorn's lead.

On and on they ran, for what seemed like an eternity, over vast distances. Alexis was surprised at her stamina. Perhaps it was because she was now an elf. She'd always been able to run quite fast, but this was quite impressive! Behind her, Gimli struggled along, but he, too, was strong.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them!" Legolas said, and Alexis couldn't agree more. As fast as they were running, how could such cumbersome, heavy beings such as the Uruk-Hai run all the faster? It was not possible!

They ran all through the night and into the wee hours of the morning. As the sun rose, beautiful and scarlet, they stopped for a moment. Gimli threw himself down onto the ground, huffing and puffing, and Aragorn began scouting the area for signs of the Uruks.

Alexis dropped to a nearby rock and pulled out her canister of water, splashing it onto her face and arms. She needed to keep awake. Nothing could hinder her. Besides, the others showed no signs of wanting sleep. She could be strong. Even Gimli was already getting back to his feet.

"A red sun rises," Legolas said quietly. "Blood has been spilt this night."

Alexis looked up quickly.

"Y-you mean… you don't think …?" She stammered, eyes widened with panic. Legolas reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her upward.

"Do not fear," He murmured, drawing a finger across her forehead and brushing away the hair that was there. She stared at him foolishly for a moment, mouth ajar, when suddenly the ground began to shake. She looked round for the location of the sound. It sounded like horses. Many, many horses.

Aragorn beckoned the group over to a cluster of rocks where they ducked and hid, watching. Alexis' throat caught in a gasp as a mass of horse-riders galloped up and over the hill, with banners flying high above them. They looked so beautiful and majestic and strong. She was awe-struck.

But Aragorn was already running out of their hiding spot and towards the horse-men. Gimli followed, and Legolas, grasping Alexis' hand, rushed out after him. The horse riders took no notice of the four of them, until Aragorn shouted,

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Alexis was excited as, at a signal from their leader, the riders made a quick turn and began towards them. But her excitement quickly vanished as the horses surrounded them in ever-tightening circles. As they stopped, they pointed their long spears menacingly at the travelers. Alexis stiffened, holding her breath.

"And what business does a couple of Elfs, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The leader said with great authority and presence. Alexis frowned, not feeling any fear from this man, but still rather aware of the spear at her neck.

"Speak quickly!"


	16. The Rohirrim

**A/N~**

**Hey-o! New chapter, yay! Some Lace and some Alexis. Yes, I shall continue to recount Lace's tale as well as Alexis'. Though she is not with Frodo, I can assure you, Lace will have adventure. (and maybe romance? :O!) And Alexis is getting some romance…heheh. I got some comments that she should get attention from the Rohirrim and… well you'll see. **

**OH! I made a mistake. When Merry and Pippin are in Fangorn, at the part where they meet Treebeard, I accidently mixed up Merry and Pippin's positions. So they're in opposite places :p. But that's okay, right? ITS MY STORY! Haha woo!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – The Rohirrim**

* * *

The Uruk-hai ran with amazing speed for such large beasts. Three carried burdens upon their backs, which appeared at first to be nothing more than small cloth bundles, but at a closer glance, it was to be revealed that the bundles were three small people. Three hobbits.

Pippin came to just as they passed through a craggy mountain pass and alongside a Cliffside, heading through the lands belonging to Rohan. He felt sick to his stomach, and slightly dizzy from being hit on the head early on in the trip when he and his companion were struggling against the grip of the massive Orcs.

_His companion!_ Pippin looked around desperately, finding Merry strapped to the Uruk beside him. He looked pale and weak, and was unconscious. A deep gash glistened with blood upon his brow.

"Merry!" Pippin whispered urgently. "_Merry!_"

The Uruk-hai came to a sudden stop. A large band of Mordor Orcs, smaller than the Uruks, appeared.

"You're late," snarled one of the orcs. "Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now."

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots!" The Uruk-hai said in a booming voice. "Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them!"

"Merry! Merry?" Pippin said, louder now. "Wake up…" His friend stirred, but appeared to be quite ill. Pippin looked up at the Uruk-hai who was drinking from a flask. Perhaps if he could just get some water to Merry …

"My friend is sick," He said in an eager voice, nodding toward the flask. "He needs water, please!"

But the Uruk-hai guffawed loudly, striding over to the two hobbits. "Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!"

The Uruk grabbed Merry's chin roughly in his grimy hands and forced the contents of the flask into Merry's mouth. Merry woke up, coughing and spluttering. Pippin moaned. It wasn't water at all! Those fiends!

"Stop it!" He pleaded. "Leave him alone!" The beasts laughed in his face, taunting him. But Merry gave him a weak but warning look, shaking his head, and Pippin fell silent. The Uruks turned away from them, and Merry looked up feebly at him.

"Hullo, Pip."

"You're hurt!" Pippin said desperately, taking in Merry's terrible disposition.

But Merry shook his head, giving a weak half-smile. "I'm fine. It was just an act." When Pippin continued to look skeptical and worried, he continued, "See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin." He sighed and craned his neck to nod at the Uruk-hai standing in front of them. "But I do worry about her."

Pippin looked with curious eyes and his heart caught in his throat, his mind reeling. A thin, tiny girl was bonded to the back of the creature there, her red hair tangled, her face as white as snow, her lips chapped and swollen. Lace was sick, too, sicker still than Merry – or Pippin, whose stomach had already settled – and shivering upon the back of the creature.

"Lace!" He called, but it was no use. She was unconscious. Pippin swallowed, his eyes filling with tears. So Lace had been captured, too. And she was very hurt and ill. He had hoped she had escaped … with … Frodo. A pang in his heart caused him to look away from her and screw his eyes shut.

The Uruk-hai sniffed the air and all fell silent.

"What is it?" One of them asked. "What do you smell?"

"Man-flesh!" Replied the first Uruk-hai. "They've picked up our trail. Hurry!"

Pippin looked up quickly in wonder and whispered, "Aragorn." Hope surged through him, and as the Uruk-hai band ran off with Pippin, Merry, and Lace still tied to their backs, he ripped the elfin leaf brooch with his teeth and spat it onto the ground.

* * *

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

Alexis wanted to smack herself in the forehead. She reached over a hand and placed it lightly on Gimli's chest, just as Aragorn placed his hand on the Dwarf's shoulder. Gimli had a skill of putting his foot in his mouth that no other could rival.

Eomer, the leader of the Rohirrim, dismounted his steed and strode purposefully toward the companions. His eyes lingered on Alexis for a moment. She met his gaze evenly and his mouth twitched into a smile. The smile immediately turned into a smirk as he beheld Glimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf," Eomer said smartly, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Alexis wanted to laugh at the wittiness of the horse-master, but Legolas, in a flurry of movement, had drawn a single arrow and already had it pointed at Eomer's head, hissing, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

The Rohirrim pointed their spears at Legolas. Alexis stepped forward, pushing Legolas' arm down and giving him a meaningful look in the eye. The elf-prince dropped his bow to his side instantly, and she was surprised at how easily he controlled his anger, not to mention how quick he was to comply when she was involved. Eomer gave the two of them a sharp look, narrowing his eyes slightly. She met his gaze once more, this time curiously. What was that sudden look in his eye? The horse-master had suddenly began to give off a more hostile feeling.

But at that moment, Aragorn stepped between Eomer and the elves. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," He said. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas and Alexis, of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and Theoden, your king."

_Always the diplomat,_ Alexis thought admiringly.

Eomer's face remained hard as he eyed Aragorn, though he seemed to ease a little after hearing Aragorn's name. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He took off his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked. "Is something wrong?"

Eomer turned to her, waving his arm for the Rohirrim to raise their spears, and he replied, speaking directly to her. She remained strong as he spoke to her. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king, and claimed ownership of these lands." He watched her reaction closely. She tried not to show her alarm, but she felt choked. Saruman was close. Did he already have Lace within his evil grasp?

"My company are those loyal to Rohan," Eomer continued, crossing his arms. "And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning…" He dropped his voice and continued to meet eyes with Alexis, taking a step or two closer to her and speaking of Saruman as if a frightening fairytale. "He walks here and there, they say … as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He dropped his eyes to Gimli at these last words, and Alexis instinctively put her hand to Gimli's shoulder, to calm him should he feel the need for another outburst.

"We are not spies," Alexis spoke up, and the Horse-master's eyes flicked again in her direction. She felt all eyes on her, but she thought of Aragorn and remained strong and diplomatic. She must keep the peace with these men, she did not relish the thought of their spears in her sides! But more than that … if these men had ridden these fields, then perhaps they had seen her Lace!

"We are tracking a band of Uruk-hai, heading westward," She continued, stepping forward so that she faced Eomer. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, a fist to her heart. She was so tall now, it was strange to have to look up, but Eomer was tall. He was well-built and had a large presence, but she stayed strong. For Lace. "They have taken three of our friends captive," She said, her voice ailing a little, and she cursed herself for being such a weak female.

Eomer's eyes may have softened just a hair at this (or was it simply her imagination?), but other than that, he remained indifferent and stoic. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were three hobbits," Gimli said quickly. "Did you see three hobbits with them?"

Eomer said nothing, looking a little confused. Aragorn explained:

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes."

But Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He gestured to a smoking pile in the distance behind them.

Alexis was in shock, unable to believe what she'd just heard. She felt Legolas' hand clasp her own and squeeze. Her fingers hung limp in his as she stared at Eomer.

"Dead?" Gimli muttered in disbelief.

Eomer nodded to Gimli and then looked back at Alexis. Her heart had stopped, she was sure of it. But she still could not think, could not form coherent thoughts in her brain. "I am sorry," Eomer said, his voice echoing from far away…

Things became surreal and she felt dizzy. Eomer was bringing two horses to them as a gift for their loss. And then she felt his heavy hand land on her shoulder. She looked up in surprise. His deep chestnut eyes flickered with a soft light as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Look for your friends," he muttered to her. "But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He dropped his hand, but Alexis suddenly slammed a fist against his chest. She didn't appear to be in control of her body. It was acting of its own accord. Her own consciousness lie dim and unpresent as her lips trembled, her head hung low. There was no sound but the wind, and the horses stepping and snuffing in the chilly morning air.

Eomer whistled to his men and they grabbed their reigns, ready to ride away. Eomer gripped Alexis' wrist for a moment, then drew it from his chest to her own, and turned from her to mount his steed, and the Rohirrim rode off, leaving the small company, quite alone.

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas stood around the girl, and then Aragorn's hand landed on top of her head. She looked up at him warily, and saw his sharp eyes full of hope.

"Do not despair yet," He murmured, and climbed atop the brown horse. Legolas' hand drifted away from hers and she saw him nod to her defiantly.

"Come, Lady Elf," Gimli said, following Legolas onto the white steed.

Alexis, still feeling nothing, hoisted herself on the horse behind Aragorn and clasped her arms around his waist.

They rode the short distance to the burning pile that the Rohirrim had left beside a deep, vast forest. Debris and bodies lie all over the blood-stained earth. There they dismounted and looked around at the debris. There was nothing alive. Nothing stirred.

Gimli dug through the pile of smoldering carcasses with his axe and pulled out a belt. "It's one of their wee belts," he muttered.

Alexis stood back, her hand clutching absently to the hair of the white horse. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. Her palms were sweaty, and her knees felt a little shakey. But no feeling passed through her. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

" _Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath..._" Legolas said, and Alexis' elfin ears picked up the elfish: _May they find peace in death._

Aragorn kicked an Uruk helmet and fell to his knees, shouting in desperation, his fists clenched. Alexis' eyes turned to the grey sky, tinted faintly with a pale violet, her eyes growing hot with tears.

* * *

Chaos.

The orcs, after having fought over whether or not to eat the hobbits, were now eating each other. Pippin and Merry crawled over to where the still-unconscious Lace was lying. Pippin slapped a bonded hand to her face, but still she would not waken. She was sweating and shivering; she'd gotten worse. Without a moment to think, Pippin slipped his head under her body and into her arms, so that her bonded arms were wrapped around his neck and she was on his back. Merry nodded and they continued to crawl, but the black, hooked-nosed orc placed a foot on Merry's back, causing them to stop. Pippin craned his neck around, and, as the orc, Grishnakh, Grabbed Pippin's cheeks and squished them, he felt Lace, in whatever consciousness she had come to, grip onto Pippin.

"Go on," Grishnakh said in a grimey voice. "Call for help. Squeal. No one's going to save you now!" He lifted his blade, and suddenly a spear, seemingly out f nowhere, flew down and into Grishnakh's back. The orc fell over.

Pippin looked round. A band of men on horses had appeared, slaying orcs and uruk-hai.

"Pippin!" called Merry. Pippin looked back down at his friend and rushed toward him as the pandemonium ensued. But soon Merry and Pippin (and Lace upon Pippin's back) were caught in the middle of it all. Suddenly he felt Lace slipping off his neck and he looked to see an orc pulling her away. With a cry he reached for her, just as a horse appeared rearing above him. Its hooves crashed down towards him!

He rolled to the right just as the horse's hooves hit the earth beside him, and watched as the orc pulling on Lace's leg was speared in the back. With a triumphant cry, Pippin once again ducked his head into her arms and felt her clutch at his cloak.

"P-pippin…" She muttered.

"I've got you, Lace," He said. He had to get her to safety! Determined, he followed Merry as they crawled away on their stomachs. Soon they came upon an upturned axe, lying in the earth, and, taking his chance, Pippin pulled his bonds across the sharp blade and the rope was cut. Then he cut Lace's and Merry's bonds, and they stood and ran, Pippin now supporting Lace in a piggy-back hold.

They ran in and out of the fight, ducking under horses and heading toward the forest. Something grabbed a hold of Pippin, making him lose his breath. He looked around to see Grishnakh, _still alive_, grappling onto his belt.

"The belt!" Merry shouted. "Just take it off!"

Nodding, Pippin relinquished his hold on Lace for a moment to undo his belt, and Grishnakh fell to the grass as Pippin gripped Lace and followed Merry into the deep, darkness of the forest. Merry caught his foot on something and fell forward. Pippin stumbled and fell as well. Lace fell ontop of him, her hands still clutching to him for dear life. He sat up, looking around.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him," He said. Merry merely huffed.

Suddenly, Grishnakh appeared from the darkness. Pippin cried out and, getting to his feet, he and Merry ran deeper into the forest, away from the Orc.

"Come here!" The orc shouted behind them.

"Trees!" Said Merry, nodding to the giant Elm tree behind them. "Climb a tree!" Pippin nodded and watched as Merry scrambled up the tree into a low-hanging branch. Pippin lifted Lace and pushed her upward; Merry caught her and climbed up higher and higher with her as Pippin began to climb.

In a very fast moment, Pippin was pulled to the ground by his ankle. He fell on his back, knocking the wind out of him. The orc had grabbed his ankle and was now ontop of him. He tried to kick the Orc away with his feet, screaming desperately.

"Pippin!" Merry looked down in horror at Pippin as he clutched onto the tree. Lace had her arms wrapped around Merry's waist, her face buried in his neck. Pippin saw Merry take a double-take at the tree, and fall backward with Lace still clutching to him. They did not land on the ground, but rather, were … caught? By… the tree?

Pippin had no time to ponder this oddity, as the Orc above him was raising his blade to strike Pippin down. The Orc hesitated as the tree made a low groaning sound, and was then the Orc was immediately crushed by what appeared to be the tree's foot as the tree animated and began to walk.

"RUN, PIPPIN!" Merry shouted.

Pippin scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but the tree reached down and picked him up in its tree-hands, holding the hobbits up before its mighty face. Pippin felt the tree squeeze his body and he looked quickly at Merry. Lace had her arms around Merry's neck and had her eyes screwed shut, her face pressed against Merry's cheek, as the tree squeezed them, as well.

"Little Orcs – _BOORARUM_!" Said the Tree.

"It's talking, Merry." Pippin said, unable to believe it himself. "The tree is talking."

"TREE? I AM NO TREE! I am an ENT!" It boomed at them.

"A tree-herder," Merry said in wonderment. "A shepherd of the forest."

"Don't talk to it, Merry!" Pippin whispered urgently, eyeing the Ent fearfully. "Don't encourage it!" A talking tree was weird enough. He didn't fancy a Hobbit-eating tree to top it off!

"Treebeard, some call me," The Ent said in a very, very loud, slow… _treeish_… voice.

"A-and…" Pippin said, wishing his voice would stop trembling so. "And whose side are you on?"

Treebeard gave a loud "_BOORARUM!" _ And looked up at the patchy sky. "_Side_?" He repeated. "I am on nobody's side because … nobody's on my side, little Orc." The tree…_ent_, appeared to become rather sentimental. Despite his fear, Pippin found this Treebeard agreeable in a strange sense. "Nobody cares for the woods anymore!" He wailed.

"We're not Orcs!" Merry cried. "We're hobbits! And our friend here is quite sick, so if you'd—"

"_Hobbits_? Never heard of a hobbit before… sounds like Orc trickery to me!" Treebeard squeezed them tighter. Pippin was rather afraid his ribs might crack. He glanced again at Lace, but she appeared no worse. If the tree hurt her…

"They come with fire. They come with axes!" Treebeard went on. "Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! CURSE THEM!" He wailed and boomed.

Merry moaned desperately. "No! You don't understand. We're _Hobbits!_ Halflings! Shire-folk!"

The Tree continued to stomp through the woods with them, and said, "Maybe you are … and maybe you aren't The White Wizard will know."

Pippin gulped. "The White Wizard?" He said, clenching his fists in fear.

"Saruman," He heard Merry mutter, before Treebeard lowered them to the ground and left the three hobbits upon the grass in an eerie, inhuman glow.

Lace's eyes opened and she looked up from where she sat, her fingers gripping tightly to Merry, who had his own arms around her, and they and Pippin gazed upon the face of the White Wizard.


	17. Strength of Heart

**WHAAT A NEW CHAPTER ALREADY? :O**

**yup! I'm that great. I'm just on a writing spree. I have a feeling this story is getting boring. I'm going to stray from the original storyline soon, I promise. I don't want you to just be reading a movie script! Not VERY romantic, but a little bit of romance in this chapter :) **

**yay love! xD**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen - Strength of Heart**

Aragorn crouched along the ground, running his fingers along the grass, surveying the area with his keen tracker's eyes.

"A hobbit lay here," He murmured, tracing a finger along the shadow of where the hobbit had laid the night before. "And another here…"

Alexis stood watching him. Her vision was swimming. Her throat felt tight and her lungs constricted. She felt as if anxiety was gripping her body and would not let her go. And then, she was being enveloped by long arms, and she breathed in deeply the familiar scent of flowers and rosemary. Soft, long blond hair curtained her face and the face of Legolas as he appeared there. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and pressed her face into his neck. His hand held the back of her head and she felt so completely safe in his arms, like he would protect her from anything that might come. She felt she wanted to exist in this embrace forever.

Neither of them spoke. She pulled apart from him and he held her face in his hands and gave her a sad sort of smile. She understood that he didn't know what sort of thing to say. Elves were not used to the idea of death. It was a confusing subject to them. But he gave her what comfort he could, nonetheless. She met his gaze with teary eyes, taking in his beauty and perfection.

"They crawled," Aragorn's voice broke through their silence, and Alexis felt as though she had woken from some kind of dream, as though, for a strange moment, it had just been her and Legolas, in a lonely world of their own.

"Their hands were bound," Aragorn continued, and Alexis and Legolas looked round at him, as he followed tracks about the ground. The man picked up a thick piece of rope, and Alexis' eyes widened and her heart leaped as Aragorn said, "Their bonds were cut!"

She gripped Legolas' arm, staring wide-eyed at Aragorn.

"They ran over here, away from the battle!" He ran forward, and Alexis rushed after him, Legolas and Gimli at her heels. The four of them stopped, side by side, before a vast, dark forest, trees looming over them like sleeping giants. "Into Fangorn forest," Aragorn concluded in a low voice.

Alexis shivered at the sight of the forest.

"Fangorn," Gimli whispered beside her. "What madness drove them in there…?"

Alexis gulped, shook her head, and, without a word, stepped ahead of her three companions and into the deep blackness of the forest. Darkness engulfed her. The forest was silent and deep, but she could feel a presence all around her, as though the very forest were alive. She could hear whispers in the back of her mind. They were not alone.

She stopped up short before walking into a bush glistening crimson. She held her breath. Gimli came up beside her, putting a finger to the blood and tasting it. He spat it out immediately and growled,

"Orc blood."

Aragorn began to run ahead. Alexis followed him immediately and saw Legolas run alongside of her and heard Gimli stomping shortly behind them. After a moment of running, Aragorn paused and stooped to examine the ground. Alexis crouched beside him, running her finger along the grass.

"Those are indeed strange tracks," She muttered to him. He nodded and continued to study the earth. She stood again and wrapped her arms around herself, looking around at the trees and the strangeness of the feeling.

"The air is so close in here…" said Gimli.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory," Legolas said, narrowing his eyes. "…And anger."

The trees groaned around them, and it sounded like voices crying out. Alexis saw Gimli raise his axe warily.

"The… trees…" She whispered, placing a hand to the bark of one of the trees. It felt warm under her. She could almost feel something stir within the giant. She could sense something very alive within it, just as she could feel the presences of her companions around her.

"They are speaking to each other," Legolas said, standing beside her and looking down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Gimli!" Aragorn said urgently, and Alexis looked around to see Gimli, startled, lowering his axe.

Legolas bowed his head to Gimli. "They have feelings, my friend." He turned his gaze to Alexis. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." He stepped forward to stand beside Aragorn. They murmured together.

"Talking trees!" exclaimed Gimli coming to stand with Alexis. "What do trees have to talk about?" He grumbled to her. "Besides the consistency of squirrel droppings…"

Alexis laughed loudly. Gimli looked pleased with himself. "Imagine standing still for thousands of years and never being able to scratch your nose!" She giggled, and the Dwarf laughed along with her as the two of them joined their friends where they stood.

But Legolas looked at her solemnly. "The White Wizard approaches." He whispered.

Aragorn seemed to stiffen, but Alexis could see no fear within his eyes. A flicker, perhaps, but nothing more. "Do not let him speak," He instructed the company. "He will put a spell on us." He brandished his sword and Gimli lifted his axe once more. Legolas and Alexis both drew their bows and an loaded them with arrows.

"We must be quick," said Aragorn in a low voice.

Something prickled on the back of Alexis' neck, and she spun around and was greeted by a brilliant white light. She was nearly blinded, but she let her arrow fly. It was deflected from the light immediately, flying back at her. She ducked as it flew over her head, and watched as Legolas' arrow and Gimli's axe were both deflected. Aragorn's sword glowed red hot and he dropped it, and the four companions were left to gape at the glow of the White Wizard.

A deep voice boomed at them. Was it indeed Saruman? "You are tracking the footsteps of hobbits," He said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, and Alexis was impressed by the courage and strength he held in his voice.

"They past this way, the day before yesterday," The White Wizard replied, and his voice had altered somewhat, so that Alexis could not decipher who's voice it was. Still no form could be seen beyond the light. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Said Aragorn loudly. "Show yourself!"

A figure clad in white and bearing a white staff emerged from the light, and a familiar, warm face, lit with a grand smile, greeted them. Alexis breathed out a lungfull of air.

Gandalf.

Without knowing what she was doing, she fell to her knees at the awesome form of Gandalf. He glowed with amazing light, a being that had escaped death. She had watched him fall into shadow with her own eyes, back in Moria. And yet here he stood. It was impossible. Impossibly wondrous.

"Forgive me," Legolas said, kneeling as well, and Gimli followed their lead, as the four companions bowed before Gandalf.

Alexis' eyes glistened once more with tears as she met the old Wizard's eyes and knew that they were safe. The hobbits were safe. She couldn't help but to grin: Lace was alive!

* * *

A loud snore in Lace's ear woke her with a start; she lay with wide eyes staring at the roof of tree's leaves above her for a moment, wondering where she was, and what had happened, and what was keeping her pinned to the earth. A turn of her head to the side revealed Peregrin Took, sound asleep. He had his arm draped heavily across her. Another loud snore caused her to look to her left, and there lay Meriadoc Brandybuck, who was holding her close to his body as if for dear life.

Then, everything came back to her. She was in the Fangorn Forest. That is what Gandalf had called it, wasn't it…? She recalled being very ill and weak, floating in and out of consciousness for quite some time, being carried and pushed and pulled and squeezed. She remembered the giant Ent, Treebeard, carrying them, and Gandalf! She had been surprised and elated to see him alive and glowing with beauty and magic light. Gandalf had healed her, and then to sleep fell the hobbits, and now here she was, stuck under two snoring hobbits in the middle of a forest of living, talking, walking trees.

So just a regular day for her, more or less.

Wriggling an arm out of Merry's vice-like grip, she dragged herself away from the two of them and pushed herself up to her feet. She felt awake and refreshed; she suspected that Gandalf had done more than merely heal her illness. Stretching and looking about herself, she found a fountain trickling peacefully nearby, and she cupped a handful of the water there and splashed it upon her face. She sighed down at the water in the little pool, and watched as the ripples grew wider until they eventually disappeared into the stone and water became still and calm once more. Her reflection blinked back at her, a dirty, scratched up face and tangled red hair. But she… looked different. More than just the difference that came with being a hobbit rather than a human (The pointed ears were definitely quite interesting), but something else had changed too. She looked older, calmer. She no longer saw a childish brat glaring back at her. A woman (albeit small and hobbity) now returned her gaze from her reflection.

She breathed out a long breath. She had promised she would be brave, and would not cry anymore. She had come a long way, it seemed, from the crybaby who first fell through that whole and landed in the fields of the Shire. She recalled her first sight of Hobbiton, and Bag End, and …

She felt her cheeks become hot.

Frodo.

Where was he now…? She pressed her hands to her chest and screwed her eyes shut, tracing Frodo's face in her mind: his blue eyes, the curve of his lips, the bow of his nose. She could see every detail of him, she knew his face so well.

"Boy am I glad to see you up!"

Pippin's voice cut through her imaginings, like a ripple in the water, scattering the image of Frodo's face. She opened her eyes to see her own reflection scattered with ripples as Pippin drew his fingers across the water's surface.

"Pippin!" She said, smiling up at him. "Glad to be better myself." She cleared her throat, forcing back the melancholy feeling that had come with remembering Frodo.

Pippin appeared his old cheerful self. She was glad to see him this way. Just having him with her was like being back in the Shire. Just hearing him laugh the way he laughed now brought her back to Hobbiton, and to Bilbo's birthday party, where they had danced and fallen into the lake and sat round Frodo's fire, laughing together as friends.

"Aye, my back is quite sorry from hauling you around all over the forest," Pippin continued. "I'm quite glad for a rest!" He gave her an impish look.

"Oh, is _that _ why you're happy to see me on my feet, then?" She laughed, and ran into him, pinching him all over. "And here I thought it was out of _love_! Some friend!"

Pippin laughed loudly and tried to dodge her, splashing water at her. Lace fought back with her own splash, and danced away from him as she saw him fill a small wooden bowl with water.

"Oooii," Merry grumbled from where he slept. Lace laughed at him. He seemed to think he was in his own home, the way he groaned and rolled over and went back to sleep.

Instead of tossing the water on Lace, Pippin drank the water from the bowl. "Delicious!" He commented, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He and Lace smiled at each other for a moment, and then she saw his smile fade a little as he began to look sheepish.

"Lace, I did worry for you," He said in a low, somber voice. She was surprised at his sudden change in demeanor, and closed the gap between them, slipping her hand into his and letting her forehead fall onto his.

"I know, Pip," She giggled.

"I do love you," Pippin said in a mumble that Lace could barely make out, but she was sure that's what he was saying. His face had grown red. She reached her free hand back behind her back and cupped some cold water in her hand and, in a quick movement, slapped the water onto Pippin's cheek and ran away from him, laughing loudly.

Pippin looked shocked for a second, and then laughed, dunking his bowl back into the pool of water. Lace, giving a tiny squeal, dropped down beside Merry and pulled his body upward into a sitting position and ducked behind him, using him as a shield.

"Shield me, Merry!" She said.

Merry gave a loud snore-like sound and looked around, confused. But as they looked at Pippin, they saw him drinking the water once more.

"You know," said Pippin, "I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it!" He said happily, as Merry got up and walked over to Pippin. Lace stood and began to wander absently into the dense of the forest. "And then..." Pippin continued, looking at Merry, "...you were sick."

Merry gave him an odd look and Lace laughed as she continued deeper. She could just hear Pippin say: "I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby!" And she laughed again, feeling great. She slipped through the gaps of trees and through small bushes and jumped over a small creek that ran across her path. It was a beautiful forest, full of old memory. She could almost hear the trees whispering their stories to her. It was lovely.

"OOOoooohhhh!" A voice boomed, and a loud crashing sound met Lace's ear as Treebeard appeared from the thicket. The Ent stopped before her and bet low, reaching out a hand so that she could climb up his arm and onto his… shoulder?

"Hullo, Treebeard!" She said cheerfully.

"Where are your companions?" Asked Treebeard, looking about.

"Hm? Oh, they're –"

"HELP! ARRGH!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "In trouble."

"Ohh dear…" Said Treebeard, and they went back in the direction of where Merry and Pippin were.

* * *

"Edoras."

Lace looked up from the horse she sat upon behind Aragorn. Gandalf, Legolas and Gandalf sat astride her, all of them stopped to view the gate to Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, within which dwelt the king of Rohan.

"His mind is overthrown," Gandalf muttered bitterly to the others. "Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

They rode into the town and dismounted their horses. The people of Edoras stared at them as they climbed up to the Hall and stood before the great double doors. A stout man called Hama appeared from within, flanked by two guards.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," Said Hama. "By order of Grima Wormtongue." He said the name as though it tasted bitter on his tongue. Alexis frowned. Who was this Wormtongue?

Gandalf nodded at her and the others, and they pulled out their various weapons from their backs, scabbards, belts, and boots, and handed them over to the guards. Alexis was wary of them being so weaponless. She sensed a grotesque darkness emanating from this place. She did not want to be at the mercy of Saruman.

"Your staff."

Gandalf looked at Hama, and then to his staff, his eyes wide with innocence. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

Hama appeared worried for a moment, then turned and lead them forward. Alexis saw Gandalf wink slyly to Aragorn as he followed Hama, holding onto Legolas' arm. She smiled surreptitiously and followed them, along with Aragorn and Gimli.

The King Theoden sat hunched over on his throne, white, whispy hair covering most of his terribly ill-looking face. His eyes were clouded over. A think, pale man with greasy black hair sat at the king's right side, whispering into the King's ear.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden said in an ailing voice, and then turned to the creepy man for agreement.

"Wormtongue," Gimli hissed under his breath, and Alexis looked closer at the man. So this was Grima Wormtongue. Was he a servant of Saruman? Was he Saruman in disguise…?

Grima was walking toward them. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." As he spoke, guards around them began to move nearer, brandishing swords and apparently under Grima's power. "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," Gandalf said sharply. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He lifted his staff to Grima's face.

Grima's eyes grew wide in shock. "His staff!" He said to Hama and the guards. "I told you to take the Wizard's staff!"

And then the menacing group of guards moved in for the attack. Alexis had already seen them coming. She dodged one guard and sprinted to the guard holding hers and Legolas' bows and quivers, and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. She then stooped and grabbed her bow and an arrow from her quiver and shot the guard she'd seen rushing toward her. Legolas appeared a meter or two away. She tossed his weapon to him. He gave her a nod and a grin. And she returned it.

A bright light caught her attention as Gandalf cast off his grey cloak and Theoden was pushed back against his throne by a brilliant white light.

But the fight was still going. Alexis leapt over a fallen guard and stood back to back with Legolas. The two of them shot arrows into the guards around them, until everyone was either down on the ground or not willing to come after the companions anymore. Gimli had his foot on Grima's chest and pinned him to the ground.

Gandalf continued to fight Saruman's hold on Theoden. Alexis watched in horror as the King twisted and writhed in an inhuman way, possessed by the evil wizard Saruman.

"Be gone," Said Gandalf, and suddenly Theoden jumped from his throne, lunging at Gandalf. Gandalf thrusted him back with his staff and has he did, something seemed to be drawn from Theoden – Saruman. The King slumped forward and a young maiden with long light hair rushed across the hall to the King's side, stopping him from falling forward. His face slowly changed, his hair and beard shortening, his face becoming younger. His cloudy eyes cleared and Alexis could see his soul returning to him.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Said Gandalf.

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. Saruman's hold on Rohan was gone at last. This fight, at least, was over. And it appeared to be time to prepare for the next one. She watched as Theoden grasped his kingly sword, regaining his strength.

* * *

Alexis slumped down into the wooden chair and dropped her forhead into her folded arms on the table in the Great Hall of the King. They had spent the afternoon mourning Theodred, the son of Theoden, who had perished in battle. She screwed her eyes shut now. Why did these things have to happen? Such unhappiness, such sorrow, all for the sake of war.

Something touched her head softly, and she looked up to see Legolas standing there before her. They were alone in the hall; Gimli had gone for rest and the others still stayed at the Burial Grounds. She stood from where she was and embraced him fully, grateful for his arms.

"It is not fair. Sauron, Saruman … all the evil things of this world…" She said in a strained voice.

Legolas pushed away and held her face up by her chin, looking into her eyes. "That is why we must continue," He said. "So that Frodo and Sam can destroy the Ring, and destroy the evil. So that no one else has to perish in this war."

Alexis turned away from him and put her face in her hands, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Legolas. I've been so selfish. After all of this, I've just wanted to find Lace, and take her home. I haven't been thinking of Frodo, and of all of you. But this whole world is in danger, and it's become my home. I…" She looked back up at him and wiped her eyes dry with her sleeve. "I want to protect it. And protect the people I love."

He smiled at her warmly. "There's the strong Alexis that I know."

She was surprised to hear him say this. Was she? ….Strong?

She would just have to be. Even if she hadn't been strong in the past, she had to. For Lace, and for herself, but also for this world, and for those she loved. Her new family. She watched as a familiar form appeared in the hall – Eomer. He looked pleased to see her there. She was happy to see his face, yet another friend she had made, another person to protect and keep from fading.

She looked up at the stained-glass windows. She had to be strong now. She had to fight.

War was coming.

* * *

**BOORARUM! TREEBEARD SAYS REVIEW! :3**


	18. Exodus

**Chapter Eight: Exodus**

Alexis looked into the great, brown eye of the horse and stroked its long, soft nose. She felt a connection with the beast almost instantly. She pressed her forehead to that of the steed.

"She was my mother's," Said Eomer, running his hand along the horse's back. "_Tuarwen_ is her name."

"An elvish name?" She said, looking up at him quickly.

He met her eyes evenly. "My mother was fond of the elves, of their language and their culture." He tugged on Tuarwen's mane lightly, and then turned back to Alexis, laying a hand upon her shoulder. "She is yours now. I noticed you do not have a horse of your own. This will be befitting for an elven maiden as lovely as you."

Alexis' face grew hot. "..L-lovely?" She repeated in a choked voice, and laughed. "Don't be ridiculous!" She gave another shaky, foolish-sounding laugh.

Eomer gave a short laugh and smirked. "I look forward to seeing you again upon my return, my lady."

"You're leaving?" She said, the colour draining from her face. "But why? Your uncle has lifted your banishment, you are free to stay."

He looked around himself at the other men in the stables, getting their horses ready. Many of the men kept glancing at her surreptitiously. She now felt foolish thinking he would stay; it was quite clear that the riders were leaving. Their Captain would nary leave them on their own.

"The Rohirrim must ride. Sauron's forces are moving. We must patrol the Riddermark and the surrounding lands. It is our duty to the Kingdom."

She nodded and lowered her eyes to the ground. She thought for sure that they would be staying. Truthfully, she hoped her new friends would stay in Edoras and remain safe. But these were not the times to play things safely, she knew this in her heart.

Eomer lifted her chin with a finger and searched her eyes. "Do not despair, my lady. For despair does not bring about a victorious land in these dark times." His lips twitched a smile, and he lifted her hand to his lips, kissed it once, and turned on his heel to leave. "Move out to the fields!" He called to the other men, and they began to bring their horses about and out of the stables, leaving Alexis quite alone.

"You have taken a fancy to the horsemaster," said a voice, and she looked up quickly to see the tall, slender form of Legolas, leaning against the door of the stables. The sunset behind him glowed bright, hiding his facial expression in darkness.

She crossed the gap between them and looked up into his eyes. They were icy and stone-cold, without a hint or trace of emotion within them.

" Yes," She said, reaching forward to grab his hand softly. "He has been a good friend."

But Legolas shook off her hand and turned away from her. "Come, we are meeting with the king to decide the fate of Rohan." And with those words he stalked (as gracefully as an elf prince could do such) toward the grand hall.

She stood for a moment, her heart catching in her throat. "Legolas?" She murmured, knowing full well he could not hear her. How could he have suddenly become so cold towards her? Heaving a great sigh, she closed the stable doors behind her and made after him.

Within the throne room, Alexis found the lady Eowyn saying heated words to her uncle, her arm protectively over two small children. Gimli was devouring what appeared to be an entire turkey to himself, and Gandalf sat to the right hand of King Theoden, his hand gently on the King's forearm. Aragorn nodded to Alexis and Legolas as the entered, his lips closed around the stem of a pipe.

"I know what it is you ask of me," Said Theoden, getting to his feet and pacing across the grand hall. "But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn spoke up evenly. "Whether you would risk it or not."

A shiver went down Alexis' spine at these words. She took a step closer to Legolas for comfort, and saw him look away from her quickly, as if disdained by her presence. She swallowed the lump in her throat as it grew ever larger.

Theoden turned cold eyes on Aragorn. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Alexis felt a twinge of anger at this. She wanted to defend Aragorn, but what could she say? Theoden was, indeed king. However wrong he may be.

Gandalf switched the tension. "What is the King's decision?"

Theoden continued to hold gaze with Aragorn, and Alexis held her breath, waiting for his answer. At last, the King tore his eyes away from the ranger and looked back towards Gandalf.

"We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep."

"But—" Alexis burst out, but before she could say more, Theoden boomed,

"That is my final word!" And strode purposefully from the room to his private chambers. The Hall became silent for some time, and then Eowyn gathered up the children and left with a single backwards glance in Aragorn's direction.

"Be calm, Alexis," Aragorn said, taking in a breath of his pipe.

"Rohan must go to war," Gandalf told her has he rose to his feet. He crossed the room to her and placed his hand upon her head for a moment. "Theoden will see this before it is all over."

Now finding the courage she could not in front of Theoden, Alexis pressed on. "So what are we to do, wait for Sauron's armies to come knocking on our door? Wait until the last possible moment and allow all of those poor village folk to die for naught?" She could feel her face growing hot, her heart pounding. "Gandalf, if you know that war will be upon us then we must be ready! We cannot fight with the soldiers that Rohan has now!"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled, and she saw him look at her as he'd never done before – as a father-figure. She felt his pride for her radiating off of him, and it stunned her. She had never felt anything like this in all her life. He dropped his hands to grip her shoulders.

"Strong Lady Alexis," He said with feeling. "The people of Rohan will not be without help. I promise you this." He gave her a quick smile and then walked past her. "Come, Aragorn."

Aragorn stood and followed the old Wizard, stopping to grip Alexis' shoulder and give her a comforting smile.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Theoden is a foolish king," Said Gimli. "Though cured by Gandalf, he seems to retain his cloudy outlook. He can't see the obvious right before him."

"Gandalf will find a way, Gimli!" Alexis said sternly. "He must. He shall! We _will_ fight!"

Legolas let out a low growl, and Alexis turned to him quickly, surprised.

"Yes, an army of children and crippled men." He said in a bitter tone, and then he turned his sharp, cold eyes on Alexis. "You speak as if war is such a grand thing. As if battle is the only way. I should have known, you are not a true elf. Elves do not wish to fight, unless it is their last and final hope."

Alexis stared at him, shocked. He didn't hold her gaze for long, however, and turned on his heel, leaving the room.

"Legolas, wait!" She called, running after him.

"OH, sure!" Gimli cried. "Leave the Dwarf all to himself. Again. Don't mind me." He pulled another plate of food toward himself. "Don't mind me!"

Alexis burst from the room but Legolas had already disappeared, down which hall our out which door she did not know. She heaved a heavy sigh and fell against the wall, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, her head in her knees.

* * *

The day was bright and the weather fair, with that same wind that ever blew across the fields of Rohan. The group crossed the land through the day, and as night fell, they set up camp and slept for a short time to regain their strength.

Alexis wandered the group, looking for Legolas, but each time she came upon him, he merely bowed to her and walked away from her, leaving her heart clutched in a vice-like grip.

On a cloudy morning, they rode beside a craggy Cliffside that dropped off into a rushing river. They walked along in silence for a while, and then suddenly, Alexis saw King Theoden, Hama and Gamling ride fast past the group and around the corner. There was a loud cry, and Legolas ran past with his arrows, stabbing a strange creature.

"A warg!" Gimli whispered urgently to Alexis, and Legolas cried "A SCOUT!"

So there were more coming! In a feverish haze, Alexis watched as the people were rushed to safety by Eowyn, and the field in which those that remained now stood was overrun with the Wargs, each of them bearing a hideous orc.

And the battle begun.

Alexis immediately rolled onto the ground, dodging just in time as a Warg and its rider flung themselves at her head. The evil creatures flew over her and landed on the ground behind her. She spun around and, pulling a daggar from her boot, thrust the end of the blade into the side of the Warg, and then flipped over the body of the beast and kicked the face of the orc. With those enemies down, she searched her surroundings and found the blonde hair of Legolas as he rushed at two orcs at once, felling them with his arrows. A warg was sneaking up behind him, its head close to the ground, like a tiger stalking its prey.

Without a second thought, Alexis pulled out her bow and arrows, shooting two at once to land directly in the forhead of the beast. Amazed at her own skill, she ran to the creature has it fell and stabbed it in the belly with her sword to make sure it was dead.

Legolas looked around quickly at Alexis, his face lighting up. He seemed to want to say something, but more enemies were coming for them, so the two of them got back on their game and, working together, slew as many of the creatures as they could, until the fields were filled with naught but the carcasses of the dead.

Panting, the two elves looked at each other for a moment.

"Erm," Said Alexis, clearing her throat and looking away bashfully. "Is everybody alright? Gimli? Aragorn?" She looked around. The Dwarf pulled his axe out of a dead Warg and clasped Alexis by the hand.

"You're alright, lass. Thank goodness."

The three of them fell silent and looked around.

Where was Aragorn?

"Aragorn?" Called Legolas looking around desperately.

"ARAGORN!" Gimli boomed.

Alexis walked past them, trying to feel out her friend's presence, as she could normally do. But he was nowhere to be found. She walked up to the edge of the Cliffside, and a strange gargling chuckle caught her attention. With Legolas and Gimli at her side, she knelt down to where the dying orc lay.

Gimli brandished his axe. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" He said gruffly.

The orc gave another laugh and coughed and spluttered as he spoke, "He's …dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff!"

The companions glanced over the cliff's edge. Legolas grabbed the Orc by its neck. "YOU LIE!" He shouted, but the Orc was dead.

Alexis got to her feet and walked toward the edge of the cliff. She peered down at the raging river, the sharp rocks. There was no way that anyone could survive a fall down there. But… could it be true? Was Aragorn truly … ?

She felt numb. Her mind was thick and heavy. She could not think properly.

Theoden appeared beside her, and then Legolas and gimli as well. They all looked down at the river, hoping to see _some _sign of their beloved Aragorn.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return," Said Theoden, and then added in a low voice, "Leave the dead."

Legolas looked at him, an expression of perplexed anger on his face. Theoden laid a hand on his shoulder, and then left the three of them to stare down at the river in disbelief.

Alexis felt Legolas grab her hand. She gripped it back tightly.

* * *

**I like this chapter! A good 'un! Action-packed, yo! I PROMISE to have another chapter up tomorrow or the next day, with Lace in it! Yay!**

**BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! BWAHAHA :D (banana?)**

**And probably if you don't.**

**LOVE! ~SN**


	19. Entwhistle

**A/N~ Thanks for the reviews, guys! Love it! Here's some more cool excitement! **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Entwhistle

The forest was quiet, as if in fear. The only sound was the great pounding of Treebeard's great strides. Lace, Merry, and Pippin rode on his shoulders. Lace squinted across the horizon. A tall black tower was visible just beyond the trees. A dark shape moved toward the west.

She climbed up to the top of Treebeard's head, clutching to the branches that stuck straight up here, and squinted against the horizon.

"Look!" Said Pippin, just as Lace her self spotted what he was pointing to. "There is smoke rising to the south!"

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days," Treebeard said heavily. Lace's eyes grew large as she took in the ring of Isengard, and the tower in which Saruman surely lived.

Merry started. "Isengard?" He repeated fearfully, and pulled himself up to where Lace stood. Pippin followed soon after, and the three hobbits looked on.

Treebeard payed the hobbits little mind. "There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."

Lace squinted against the horizon. She could now see that the shadow that was moving across the land was full of countless smaller shapes. An evil radiated off of the shadow, causing Lace to shiver in fear.

"What is it?" Said Pippin in a shuddering whisper.

Merry took in a shakey breath and Lace felt him grasp her arm. She felt his worried heart, and Pippin's. She, too, could feel hear own heart beating fast. She knew what it was, even before Merry said anything. She could now recognize the mass of Uruk-Hai, heading toward the land of men.

"It's Saruman's army," Said Merry. "The War has started."

* * *

The forces of Helm's Deep and Rohan together were drawn back behind the walls, the gates barred. Alexis stood high on the top of the wall, She was told to keep watch for any sign of Saruman's dark army. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted something drawing near. It was a man on a horse!

She looked further, straining her eyes to recognize him.

It was Aragorn! He was alive!

She ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time, and finding Gimli and Legolas within the armory. They looked up at her quickly as she arrived. She stood breathless for a moment, and then she said, with a huff,

"I-it is Aragorn! He is alive! He is here!"

They stared at her for a moment, and then Gimli pushed past her and ran from the room, shouting "Where is he? Where is that lad? I'll kill him!"

Alexis laughed, still catching her breath. She met her eyes with Legolas. He looked back at her with emotionless eyes.

"Legolas," She said beseechingly, taking a step forward. She reached out a hand to him briefly, and then drew it quickly to her heart. "I am sorry. For whatever it is I did to cause you to be so displeased with me. Please, don't be so full of anger. There is such little time, and the future is so uncertain. I couldn't bear to face an army with such coldness from you."

Legolas closed the distance between the two of them and, grabbing her arm, pulled her into an embrace.

"My apologies, Alexis. I was being foolish. It doesn't happen often," He added with a laugh, and then, pulling apart from her and searching her eyes, he continued, "but it happens all too often since I've been with you. I am the one who is sorry." He gave her a wistful smile, and her heart fluttered in an odd sort of way that was pleasing. She couldn't help but return the smile. He held her by the cheek briefly, and then looked past her, as the people around them began to whisper and speak:

"Lord Aragorn! It is Lord Aragorn!" Someone said.

Alexis spun around, and Legolas walked past her to block Aragorn's way. The elf looked amused. "_Le ab-dollen_," He said, and Alexis understood _You're late__. _

They smiled at each other. Legolas gave Aragorn a once-over and frowned. "You look terrible."

Aragorn laughed.

Alexis hurried up and embraced him. "Thank goodness," She said breathlessly as she and Aragorn smiled at each other. Then Legolas pulled something from his tunic and handed it to Aragorn – it was Aragorn's elven necklace, given to him by her friend, Arwen. She knew well that this was a special gift. Aragorn looked immensely relieved to have it back.

"Come," Said Aragorn to Legolas and Alexis, and the two elves followed him from the room. Gimli joined them presently and they followed in Aragorn's wake as he pushed open the grand doors. He strode purposefully up to Theoden, who sat in the throne, Gamling at his side. He nodded his head briefly, and explained that as he had been riding, he'd seen a great host of Uruk-Hai heading from Isengard toward Helm's Deep.

"Ten Thousand strong, at least," Aragorn concluded.

"Ten Thousand!" Theoden repeated in disbelief.

Aragorn appeared grim. "It is an army bred for a single purpose ... to destroy the world of Men."

Theoden stared, attempting to fathom Aragorn's bombshell of information. Alexis watched intently. She could see real fear in the King's eyes.

"They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn completed the bad news, searching Theoden's face.

Theoden turned and walked away slowly, and then resolutely strode from the hall, saying, "Let them come!"

War was upon them.

* * *

Treebeard continued his walk through Fangorn, with Lace, Merry, and Pippin resting in his branches, carried along by their fate.

From where she sat, Lace let out a loud, heaving sigh. And then, to her surprise and fear, Treebeard's great arm reached up to where she was and brought her before his eyes, there to scrutinize her. She fought to keep balance on his open palm, and fell on her bottom. Clutching to the roots that wound there to keep herself from falling, she looked up into Treebeard's grand face.

"What is it, Littlest Hobbit?" He said slow and grumbling. "I despise to hear you fret so."

Lace was astonished for a moment; it was not like this Ent to suddenly take heed of the hobbits like this. She replied, speaking loudly over his crashing footsteps:

"I am … I'm afraid," She admitted, casting a sheepish glance to the hobbits. "There has been war in my world, and I have seen it leave people destitute, and hungry and … without family." She looked downcast for a moment, thinking of herself, Alexis, and all the other children in the orphanage. Then she looked up again with wide, fearful eyes. "But this war frightens me even more. I'm afraid of what it will do to this land, and to its people. I love this world so much. I cannot lose it. I cannot! And that war is marching to Rohan, and intent to destroy the world of men … If those enemies are going to where Aragorn is then that's where Alexis is! I saw her with them. She's there, and she's alive, and I can feel it! I am afraid that this war will take her from me, and Aragorn and Legolas, and Gimli, and Sam and F-Frodo…" She faltered at his name, feeling her eyes grow hot with tears. She tried to keep them back. She'd promised herself she would cry no more!

Treebeard seemed to deliberate for a moment, and then with his free hand, he reached around and snapped something from his leg. It appeared to be a tiny bit of branch, but as he dropped it in Lace's lap she saw that it was lovely, with roots wound all around it. It rather looked like a whistle!

"Entwhistle," Treebeard said. "'Tis a gift from my people. You are the smallest little being I have ever seen. But fear not, for you have the heart of an Ent. If you blow into that, you shall have the voice of one as well."

Lace looked over the Entwhistle with wide eyes, a smile brightening her face. "Thank you so much!" She cried, holding it close to her heart."

Treebeard went on, "The Ents have not troubled about the wars of Men and wizards for a very long time," He said as he entered an expansive clearing and stopped. "But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age ... Entmoot."

"What's that?" Asked Merry.

"'Tis a gathering," Treebeard replied, and lifted Lace to drop her high on his branches. She nearly missed the branches but was caught round the waist by Pippin.

Merry looked behind Treebeard as a low pounding was heard beyond the clearing. "A gathering of what?"

Lace climbed up next to Merry, holding onto him to keep her steady, and gaped at what was coming.

Ents were appearing all around them from within the forest. Some of them stayed hidden in the trees, but many of them walked out to where Treebeard stood, waiting, and formed a circle.

"Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash," Said Treebeard, acknowledging the other Ents. "Good, good, good. Many have come."

The Ents all stopped and waited, as the three small hobbits watched in complete jaw-dropping awe.

Treebeard looked around at the Ents . "Now we will decide if the Ents will go to war."

* * *

In a mass organized movement, the people of Helm's Deep gathered their belongings and trudged together into hiding. Alexis, assisted some of the elderly and the children. She handed off twin girls to their mother, who thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, and continued through the throng of people. As she walked, she spotted Aragorn and Legolas. Squeezing past the people as nicely as she could, she caught up with them. Legolas gave her a weary smile. Aragorn merely nodded. He had been working so hard, and yet still his mind stayed on what was important.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate," He explained to them.

"Aragorn, perhaps you should take some rest," Alexis said carefully. "You'd be no use to us half alive."

But Aragorn paid her little mind. A voice called to him from beyond the people, and they turned to find Eowyn rushing up to Aragorn.

Something pulled on Alexis' hand. She looked down quickly to see a little girl, eyes wide with wonder.

"Are you two elves?" She asked in a reverent whisper.

Alexis and Legolas exchanged glances.

"Yes, we are elves," Legolas said, smiling an enchanting smile at the girl, who went pale, her eyes opening further.

Alexis chuckled and lifted the girl from the ground. "Come, let's go find your mother!"

"I haven't got a mother," the little girl said, looking blankly back into Alexis' eyes. Alexis stared at the girl for a moment, and suddenly she realized that this girl's tangled curls were a shiny red colour, her dirty face was splashed with freckles. This girl could have been Lace, many years ago. Alexis ran her hand along the girl's forehead, and then kissed her on the top of the head, thinking of Lace. She closed her eyes against the thought. Lace was alive. She was alive. If her Lace had died, she would have known.

"Come on," She said with a smile, and, nodding to Legolas, carried the girl into the caves.

The army was miserable. Alexis stood, some time later, with her companions in the caves, watching as swords were passed out to the men that were there. She looked them over, all of them dirty and tired and fearful, very few of them fit for battle in her opinion. She sighed and exchanged a look with Aragorn. He was thinking the same thing.

"Farmers, Farriers, Stable boys …" He said bitterly. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters!" Said Gimli.

A young boy, no older than thirteen, dropped his sword to the ground. Alexis picked it up swiftly and handed it to him with a reassuring smile.

"Or too few," Legolas remarked in dark tones, watching the boy walk away.

Aragorn nodded miserably. Alexis sighed.

Legolas looked angry. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes!" He said loudly, and everyone around them stopped, turning to look at him. Legolas turned away from them angrily.

"_Legolas_!" Alexis said "_Myr!"_ Which is to say, _stop!_ She could see the fear growing in their eyes. He shouldn't have spoken that way!

Legolas went on in elvish, saying, "_And they should be...Three hundred...against ten thousand!"_

"_They have more help of defending themselves here than at Edoras,"_ Aragorn replied in elvish, looking squarely at Legolas with all of the confidence he could muster.

Legolas dropped his voice to a deadly tone. "_Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_"

Aragorn exploded at Legolas, shouting resolutely in the common tongue, "Then I shall die as one of them!"

They locked eyes for one silent, tense moment, and then Aragorn broke and walked away. Legolas started to make after him, but Gimli held him back.

"Let him go, Lad. Let him be." Said the Dwarf.

Legolas, still full of anger, turned on his heel and stalked from the room.

"Back to it!" Said Gimli, and the people around them did as they were told, though the tense atmosphere remained. Alexis clutched Gimli's shoulder for a moment, and then turned to follow Legolas. People stopped her, blocking her path.

"My lady, what did they say?" Said one man. Alexis looked at his worn, old face with concern. They knew exactly what Legolas and Aragorn had said. Aragorn's last outburst made sure of that. But she gave them a confident smile and looked around at them all, saying in a loud voice,

"Lord Aragorn has hope in you. He believes in your strengths as a people. Rohan is full of strength. And Aragorn shall lead you into victory against the darkness, securing your homes and families. Do not fear." She nodded to them, and felt the tense air disappearing, to her immense relief.

She found Legolas outside, overseeing all the preparations going on in the city.

"Are you really so angry with Aragorn?" She said in a meek voice, touching his arm. "He is your companion and friend."

Legolas looked stoically at the horizon. "It is not him. It is … not common to see so much death in this way, for an elf. Not since long ago. As I've told you, Elves don't often come to battle unless it is absolutely necessary."

"We must fight, Legolas," Said Alexis, clasping his hand in hers. "And those people must fight. It is for their homes, their loved ones. Surely there are those you would like to protect. Your …" She went red in the face and let go of Legolas' hand. She had completely forgotten. How foolish was she?

"Anyway," She said, turning away from him so that he could not see her beet-red face and wide eyes. "We will be alright, Gandalf said—"

"My what?" Said Legolas, ignoring her last words. She could hear confusion in his voice.

Alexis cleared her throat awkwardly. "Erm… well, perhaps you might fight if you had to protect your Father, Thranduil and … er… Lieniel." She had forgotten about Legolas' betrothed elven princess. The one he was going to marry. And she had foolishly let her feelings for him get so far. Even now, her face grew hotter still as she realized she hadn't even thought of her own feelings. Indeed, she felt … perhaps … she might have … fallen in –

"I suppose," Said Legolas in a surprised voice, cutting into her thoughts. And then his voice became a little constrained as he said, "And you might be fighting for your Lace and the Horsemaster, Eomer."

"I –what?" She said, looking back at him, and saw the bemused look on his face as he took in her bashful appearance. "I think I should …. Well … er…" She let out a sound of frustration and, turning on her heel, walked away from Legolas.

* * *

Merry paced back and forth as Pippin and Lace dozed against a tree root. Night had fallen, and the Ents were still groaning at one another.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Said Lace in a drowsy voice.

"It's been going on for hours," Said Merry impatiently.

Lace got to her feet and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They must have dcided something by now!" Said Pippin wearily as he appeared on the other side of Lace. But the trees were still groaning and speaking. Frustrated, Lace reached into her pocket, pulled out the Entwhistle and blew into it. A loud, groaning tree-talk sound burst forth from it, catching the attention of all of the Ents.

The three of them looked up in anticipation as Treebeard turned around to look down at them.

"have you decided?" Lace asked rather meekly.

"Decided?" Repeated Treebeard slowly. "No."

Lace and Pippin groaned, and Pippin fell to the ground on his bottom. Lace held tight onto Merry's arm as she felt him tense wit frustration.

"We only just finished saying … good morning," Treebeard explained, turning back to the Ents.

"Whaaat?" Moaned Lace, dropping her forehead onto Merry's shoulder.

"But it's nighttime already!" He growled. "You can't take _forever_!"

Treebeard turned slowly to them again. "Don't be hasty."

"We're running out of time!" Merry shouted in reply. But Treebeard seemed to ignore him and turned back to his groaning with the other Ents.

Lace sighed and lowered herself to sit beside Pippin.

* * *

A sun as bright as anything shone above the Shire, and peace radiated throughout. Across the fields and rivers and through the green woods, in a clearing filled with soft, mossy grass, two small hobbits lay, watching the clouds floating by.

Lace rolled over in the grass to look at Frodo, her face flushed with colour. Her curly hair was up in ribbons, and she wore a pretty white dress with a shiny purple sash. Frodo's blue, blue eyes took her in, reflecting her face. Their fingers were interlaced. They were contentedly happy.

All was perfect.

And then his face became clouded, his eyebrows upturned. Seeing the look on his face, Lace sat up quickly and looked around. To her horror, the trees were on fire, smoke billowing up into the now dark grey sky.

Crying out in fear, she grabbed Frodo's hand and they ran down the road toward Hobbiton. Everything was burning. Uruks, goblins, orcs, and all things evil ran amok across the plains. Everything was destroyed, and now the sky was ablaze with the eye of Sauron.

"Lace! Lace!"

She awoke with a start. Pippin was above her, shaking her vigourously. "Come on, they've come to a decision!" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Lace crawled groggily to her feet, wiping her eyes. She looked around Fangorn. So it had all been a dream. She shivered and felt a tear fall down her cheek. Quickly, before anybody saw, she wiped it away and looked up at Treebeard.

"We have just agreed," said the Ent.

The Hobbits waited with apt attention. Treebeard bowed his head and closed his eyes and said nothing. Merry tilted his head to one side.

"Yes?"

Treebeard shook himself, looked back up and continued. "I have just told your names to the Entmoot and we have agreed … " He paused and Lace listened intently. "You are not Orcs." Treebeard gave them a smile.

Lace, Merry and Pippin stood profoundly still. Lace stared, mouth agape. Merry looked confused. Pippin nodded.

"Well, that's good news!" Said Pippin, and Lace giggled.

Merry was impatient. "And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about him?"

Treebeard came up to his full height and waved his hand. "Do not be hasty, Master Meriadoc."

"Hasty?" Said Merry angrily. "Our friends are out there! They need our help. They cannot fight this war on their own."

"War? Yes. It affects us all. Tree, root and twig." Treebeard replied slowly. "But you must understand, young Hobbit ... it takes a long time to say anything in Old Entish ... and we never say anything unless it is worth taking ... a long time to say."

Yet further hours later, Treebeard and the other ents stopped groaning, and he turned to the hobbits, the rest of the Ents looking on behind him. The hobbits stood at attention.

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm," Said Treebeard. "We must weather such things as we have always done."

"How can that be your decision?" Cried Merry, infuriated.

"This is not our war."

"But you're part of this world!" Said Merry. Treebeard stood up uncomfortably. Merry looked to the other Ents. "Aren't you?"

The ENTS looked at each other, surprised at this outburst.

"You must help," Merry said desperately. "Please. You must do something."

"You are young and brave, Master Merry." Treebeard replied simply. "But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."

Lace held on tight to Merry's arm. She understood how he felt. She wanted to fight alongside her friends just as much as he did. She could feel him shaking with frustration and fury. She pulled him into a hug and as they embraced her mind raced with things that she could say or do to fix this. She was afraid of war. But she wanted to be strong and protect this world. She wanted to protect the image of peace in the shire from the fires that would come if Sauron had his way.

Merry pushed her away and turned from her to pick up his jacket. The Ents departed soon after, leaving the hobbits to get ready to leave. Lace sighed as she watched Merry put on his jacket. What could they do?

Pippin walked slowly towards them and looked sympathetically at Merry. "Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end?" He smiled and looked from Merry to Lace as she walked with toward them. "We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home."

"The fires of Isengard will spread and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn," said Merry in a distant voice. Lace's heart felt tight in her chest as she remembered her dream. Merry turned to them and looked between them, his eyes full of anguish. "And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone." He looked into Pippin's eyes intently. "There won't be a Shire, Pippin."

Lace clutched her heart. _There won't be a Shire_.

* * *

Alexis stood outside on the stairs down into the main Courtyard. Her companions were in the armory suiting up. Now, as she stood overlooking the city. She looked over the wall and saw a dark shadow coming closer. A horn sounded, long and low.

"Open the gate!" Someone shouted. The order was passed down the wall. Alexis ran down the stairs and helped pull open the grand gates. She stood back as the army marched into Helm's Deep. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli appeared behind her. They stood staring as a huge army of Lothlorien elven archers march up the Causeway into the Hornburg.

Theoden walked down the steps of the hall. His mouth dropped open in surprise.

Haldir lead the elves to Theoden. He bowed with respect.

"How is this possible?" gasped Theoden.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir looked up at Alexis, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli and smiled in recognition. "We come to honor that allegiance."

"_Mae govannen, Haldir," _Said Aragorn, walking down the stairs to greet the elf.

Haldir extended his hand in the traditional elvish welcome. But Aragorn took Haldir's hand and pulled him into an embrace. Haldir appeared stunned at first, and then embraced Aragorn tightly. Alexis grinned.

"You are most welcome," Said Aragorn.

The army of elves performed a left face and stood in attention before Theoden for his review. Haldir bowed to Theoden, saying, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

Alexis felt her heart swell with pride. This was it. The elves _had_ come to fight. To protect their world and honour their old allegiance to men. They would be victorious. She smiled triumphantly as she looked at the soldiers. This was it!

* * *

**Excited for the battle! YEAH! :D  
We're getting closer to the end. Please review**


	20. The March of War

**A/N~ NEW CHAPTER! What can I say? I'm on a roll! This chapter is pretty battle-heavy and action. Next few will be a fluff-fest, I promise, you hopeless romantics, you! **

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

**The March of War**

Helm's Deep was utterly silent. Its Battlements were lined with people, elvish soldiers and men and young boys alike. Alexis, Legolas and Gimli stood side by side, listening, waiting. Their breath hung stale in the cold hair, clouds billowing from their mouths. A creak here, an uneasy shift there, but still silence.

And then they heard it.

A pounding, rising up from the night. Like a drum, the marching steps of the enemy drawing near. And on the horizon, they saw lights like a far away city, lining the fields. Fear was dripping from the weaker of the men as they watched the lights grow larger and closer.

"Could have picked a better spot," Gimli was saying. Alexis looked down and smirked to see the top of the Dwarf's head just level with the top of the wall. Legolas smiled, showing the dimples in his cheeks.

Aragorn appeared behind them.

"Well, Lad," Said Gimli to Aragorn, "Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Thunder rolled across the sky and a flash of lightning lit up the scene, revealing the massive size of the Uruk-Hai army. Alexis felt her eyes grow wide at the sight, her breath catching in her throat.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Said Legolas.

"Let's hope they last the night," Muttered Gimli.

Lightning pealed across the sky, accompanied by more thunder. Alexis looked up as a burst of rain began to fall down on their heads. She looked around. The men were unmoved by the sudden downpour. The steady approach of the Uruk-Hai grew louder, the sea of spears growing ever closer.

Alexis could hear Aragorn's voice as he moved through the warriors, speaking in elvish:

"_Show them no mercy … for you shall receive none!_"

The Uruk-Hai stopped and stood impatiently, waiting for their orders. The whole of Helm's Deep seemed to hold its breath. But a courage swept through them all like a wave, brought on, Alexis was sure, by their leader Aragorn's fierce courage.

Gimli jumped and strained to see. "What's happening out there?" He demanded.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Said Legolas, grinning down at Gimli. "Or would you like me to get you a box?"

Gimli and Alexis laughed.

The Uruk-Hai commander roared, and the entire army began to pound their spears onto the earth. The men and elves drew their swords and bows. Alexis pulled an arrow through her bow and aimed it at a rather repulsive looking orc.

"Steady on, Alexis," Said Legolas in a low voice. "I am right beside you."

She couldn't help but smile defiantly. "And I with you, Legolas."

Suddenly, an arrow sailed through the air, released by an old man who had lost his grip on his bow. The arrow pierced an Uruk in the head and it fell to the earth, dead.

"_Hold!_" Aragorn cried in elvish.

The Uruk commander roared and thrust his sword forward. The Uruk-Hai roared in response and began to run towards the battlements.

"So it begins," Murmured Alexis.

The Uruk-Hai ran ever closer to the wall. Alexis stood with the other archers, ready to fire.

"_Their armor is weak at the neck…_" Said Legolas in elvish. "_And under the arms._"

"Right," Said Alexis with a nod.

And then Aragorn shouted, "RELEASE FIRE!" And they let their arrows fly. Alexis watched as her arrow knocked an orc to the ground, and quickly reloaded, sending another flying in its wake. The archers behind them sent their arrows off, over Alexis' head and into the army. They were doing well.

"_Ladders!_" Aragorn's voice carried over the battle, and Gimli, ready to fight, said,

"Good!"

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn was shouting, and Alexis wrapped her bow around her torso and unsheathed her sword, waiting eagerly as the Ladders fell against the side of the walls and the enemies began to emerge from the top. She fought tirelessly beside her comrades.

Gimli held up a hand with two fingers, "Legolas! Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas replied, dodging an attack and looking proud of himself.

Gimli was furious. "I'll have to no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He turned quickly around and rammed the end of his axe into the crotch of the uruk-hai that was climbing there, causing the creature to grab itself and fall to the ground.

Legolas fired more arrows at enemies near him. "Nineteen!"

Alexis leaped over a fallen uruk, vaulted over the shoulders of another and, spinning around, stabbed it in the chest with her dagger.

"Twenty -four!" She said proudly.

Legolas and Gimli stared, astonished, and then Legolas broke into laughter.

"A female outscoring me too!" Gimli cried, outraged.

On and on they battled, and Alexis slew countless enemies, just barely dodging her own destruction. Soon she had lost sight of Legolas and Gimli, and there was no sign of Aragorn either. She skimmed the top of the battlements, searching for her companions, but they were no where to be found!

"Legolas! Gimli!" She cried. But no hide or hair of them was to be seen.

Then, something sparking with fire below caught her eye. She looked down quickly to see the Uruk-Hai throwing bombs under the wall, and one suicidal Uruk was running toward them with a flaming torch. She heard screaming and shouts from across the way and saw Legolas shooting arrows at it continually. She loaded her own bow and shot two of her own arrows into the creature, but nothing would bring it down.

She ran as fast as she could, but the wall burst from under her feet. She flew into the air, and saw chaos all around her. She could not fathom what was happening. She couldn't think. Everything was blurry.

She fell fast to the ground and crashed into the dirty earth beneath her, knocking her unconscious, and she knew no more.

* * *

Treebeard walked in a meandering sort of way through the forest, carrying the hobbits in his branches. They sat in a solemn, defeated silence as they moved through Fangorn.

"I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there," Said Treebeard.

The hobbits did not respond. Lace fiddled with the Entwhistle, dejected.

Suddenly, Pippin sat up, a gleam in his eye. "Wait! Stop! Stop!"

Lace and Merry looked over to Pippin curiously. Treebeard stopped at great length, and Pippin, looking mischievously happy with himself, said,

"Turn around! Turn Around! Take us South!"

"South?" Said Treebeard, looking to Pippin, perturbed. "But that would lead you past Isengard."

Pippin smiled. "Yes. Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

Merry looked away, confused, and Lace, also confused, frowned at Pippin.

Treebeard pondered for a moment.

"That doesn't make sense to me," He said. "But then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right."

Pippin breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"South it is then," Said Treebeard, beginning his slow plod through the forest again. "Hold on, little Shirelings."

Merry looked over at Pippin, incredulous. "Are you mad?" He whispered urgently. "We'll be caught!"

But Pippin had that gleam in his eye. "No we won't," he replied confidently. "Not this time."

Lace considered. What could Pippin be up to? He looked at her where she said beside him and winked at her. She gave him a bemused smile.

"I'll trust your judgement, Pip," She said, and he beamed at her, his cheeks red.

On and on they walked, talking seldom. Lace's mind drifted to Frodo, her heart aching with worry. She wondered where he was. She wondered how close to Mordor he was now, how tired he was. She hoped that Sam was taking good care of him. She smiled a little, thinking of Sam. Of course he was.

"…And a little family of field mice that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully," Treebeard was saying, his ramblings breaking up her thoughts as they broke out into a clearing. "They're always trying to get somewhere where they..."

He stopped, and Lace saw suddenly that it was no clearing. The edge of the Forest was utterly destroyed. Burnt stumps and mangled bits of trees were all that remained. She looked at it with wide eyes, sadness gripping her.

"Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn!"

Pippin looked down at Treebeard with pity. "I'm sorry, Treebeard."

Treebeard looked to the distant Isengard, now treeless as well with smoking caverns.

"Saruman." He said, shaking in fury. "A wizard should know better!" He stood amidst the desolation and emitted a furious roar. The sound was so terribly heartwrenching that Lace wanted to cry out with him. "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of men for this treachery."

A sound from behind them caught their attention. The hobbits whipped around, their eyes growing wide with wonder.

"Look!" Cried Pippin. "The trees! They're moving!"

The borders of Fangorn stired. Howls fell across the landscape. Merry looked to Treebeard. "Where are they going?" He asked.

"They have business with the Orcs." Treebeard's eye narrowed in fury. "My business is with Isengard tonight ... with rock and stone."

More howls behind them sounded, and dozens of ents poured out of Fangorn to stand behind Treebeard.

"Yes!" Breathed Merry.

Treebeard began to plod down the slope. "Come, my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely we go to our doom."

A shiver of anticipation and excitement rippled through Lace and she stood up as they made their way through the ruined edges of Fangorn down the long slope to Isengard. The trees cried out, and, feeling their pain and anger in her own heart, Lace pulled out the Entwhistle and gave it a blast. Together she cried with the Ents, going to war, to fight the evil. She could feel Pippin and Merry's anticipation as well.

"The Last march of the Ents!"

* * *

Alexis came to in the keep. There was hardly anyone around. Someone had dragged her there. She sat up to see the people being ushered to safety. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Theoden stood before the doors as they were being pounded in by Orcs.

Legolas looked around. "Alexis!" He cried, running to her. She got to her feet quickly and felt a little woozy, her head poundig. She looked up at Legolas, tears in her eyes, so unbelievably happy that he was alive and unharmed.

Legolas held her face in his hands, a look of sheer relief on his face. "Oh, Alexis," He said, pulling her into an embrace, and she cried into his shoulder for a moment, and then pulled away.

"What must we do?" She said.

He looked around at Aragorn, who gave Alexis a relieved nod, and said,

"The women and children will head for the mountain path. We will hold the Uruks up here!"

"So much death," came Theoden's voce, and they looked over to see him standing there, looking on without much hope in his Kingly face. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

There was a sickening crack at the door. Aragorn thought for a moment, and then looked up at Theoden and said quietly, "Ride with me."

Theoden walked to Aragorn, a light glimmering in his eyes. "For death and Glory."

"For Rohan," replied Aragorn. "For your people."

Gimli looked up at the window. "The sun is rising."

They turned to the window. The first light of the sun was streaming through it. Dawn had come at last.

Aragorn looked back to Theoden with grim determination.

"Yes," Said Theoden. "Yes! The horn of the Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!"

"YES!" Cried Gimli, running away and up the stairs.

_Crunch!_ The force of the battering ram outside the door threw the men bracing the door to the ground. They scrambled back up to hold it again, but the door did not appear to be able to take much more, and the men were tired and weakening.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," said Theoden as he placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

They called their horses and climbed astride them. Alexis looked to see the horse that Eomer had given her. She brushed her hand down the horse's nose and looked into her large eyes grimly.

"_Run swift, __Tuarwen,_" She whispered, And mounted her, getting ready to ride out with the others.

The Uruk-hai cracked through the door and with a loud bang, they poured into the hall toward the people on the horses. Theoden raised his sword high in the air, and Alexis followed his example, ready to charge.

"Forth Eorlingas!" The king shouted, and they charged out of the hall. They blast onto the causeway, slicing through stunned Uruk-hai as they rode. The horn's low blast sounded through the keep, triumphant and victorious, making Alexis' heart pump with adrenaline as she swung her sword at the Uruks. They may have been riding to their doom, but they fought anyway, their last stand.

The light of the dawn caught her eye, and she looked up between two massive boulders, where a white horse reared up against the horizon. She sighed with relief as she saw who its rider was.

Gandalf.

Alexis cheered along with the other riders. Gandalf would save them somehow!

And her confidence was confirmed as Eomer rode up behind him, and behind Eomer, the massive Rohirrim rode up, lining the horizon. Alexis looked up at them with tears in her eyes. They were not alone in this war at all. Victory might as well have been theirs. She saw Eomer raise his sword and could have sworn he was looking right at her as he smiled and ordered the Rohirrim forward.

"To the king!" He cried, and the Rohirrim and Gandalf charged down the ridge toward the waiting throng of Uruk-hai. The enemies moved into position to receive this new threat. They readied their lances before them, but as Gandalf neared the Uruk-Hai frontline, the sun emerged from behind the ridge and momentarily blinds the Uruk-Hai, giving the ROhirrim the first strike to overrun them.

Shouting a battle cry, her face tingling with excitement, ready for victory, Alexis rode into the fray, and fought alongside her friends.

* * *

The ents stormed into Isengard, throwing stones, throwing orcs, crushing the evil creatures under their feet and tearing down their towers. The orcs had no chance against the giants. They were being overthrown by hundreds of Ents, destroying everything that Saruman had worked to build up.

Atop Treebeard's branches the three little hobbits threw stones at the orcs, knocking them to the ground. They cheered and screamed as Isengard was destroyed. Lace looked up from where she sat and saw the white wizard, Saruman, rushing from the tower to the balcony, running from one side to the other, helpless to stop them. She blew on her Entwhistle to him, and heard some of he Ents howling in return.

"Break the dam!" Treebeard shouted, "Release the river!"

The ent succeeded in breaking the supports and water broke through the cracks until the dam shattered and the orcs fell to their deaths in the rushing currents.

Saruman looked on in horror as the freed river Isen flowed down the mountain and into Isengard.

The hobbits gripped tightly to Treebeard as he stood stood fast in the flood, with Orcs running for their lives all around them

"Hold on little Hobbits!"

The water hit the Ents full-force, but they were unmoved. The water flushed the running Orcs and their constructs over the edge of the Isengard caverns, dumping water deep down into the earth, destroying their bridges and forges.

The river flooded all of Isengard, destroying everything and washing it into the caverns. Only the ents escaped untouched.

* * *

The battle was over. The Uruk-Hai army had been utterly decimated, and the ground was now littered with their bodies. Alexis fell down to sit before Gimli, who was sitting atop the karkass of a dead Uruk-Hai warrior, smoking his pipe.

"Quite a morning we're having," She said with a grin.

Gimli laughed.

Legolas walked down the slope towards them and stopped, stroking his bow and looking a little _too _nonchalant. "Final count … Fourty-two."

"Fourty-two?" Said Gimli, amused. "Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43."

Legolas nocked an arrow and shot the orc between Gimli's legs.

"Fourty-three," Said Legolas, looking pleased.

"He was already dead!" Gimli countered.

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching," Gimli wiggled his axe, and the uruk moved, "Because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!"

Alexis laughed heartily.

"What about you, lass?" Asked Gimli, looking over to her expectantly.

Alexis looked from the Dwarf to Legolas, both of him were waiting to hear her answer. She got to her feet, brushed herself off and said, "Nah, I wouldn't want you two to feel bad about yourself." And she laughed and walked away from them laughing at their frustrated and curious looks.

As she walked, a glint of white caught her eye – Gandalf.

She ran across the field of bodies toward the old man and embraced him fully. "Gandalf," She said, holding onto him tightly. "Just in time, as always!"

Gandalf laughed, holding her at arm's length. "You have done well, Alexis," he said proudly and she beamed up at him with teary eyes.

"Lady Alexis!" Someone shouted. She turned to see Eomer rising up from a group of men. They embraced. "I hoped not to find you fallen," he said. "But I was foolish to doubt you, my lady!"

She grinned up at him and felt immense pride.

* * *

The hobbits stood waist-deep in the now calm water, looking up at the ruin of Isengard. Lace smiled contently alongside her friends, resting her folded hands upon Pippin's shoulders and laying her chin on her knuckles.

Merry nodded up to the balcony of Isengard, where Saruman and Wormtongue looked hopelessly down from their prison.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?"

"Not too happy at all, Merry," Pippin agreed.

Lace giggled. "Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there."

"Oh yes," Pippin agreed, pressing his forehead to hers for a moment as she giggled more, and then looking back up at Saruman. "It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good."

Lace looked over to see Merry holding his hand out from his head, measuring his height against Pippin's. She stifled a laugh. Pippin caught this out of the corner of his eye, and Merry pretended to be playing with his lovely curls.

"What are you doing?" Asked Pippin.

"Nohing!" Merry replied, sighing contently. "The world's back to normal, that's all."

"No it isn't," complained Pippin. "I'm starving."

Lace laughed. "That _is_ normal for you, Pippin!"

Merry picked up a floating basket and tossed out its contents. "Good luck trying to find something decent to eat around here," He said. "Probably dead rats and moldy bread."

Lace looked around for food, too, and spotted a doorway in the wall. She waded over to it, and gasped as she saw that the inside was lined with all kinds of wonderful food, as fresh and beautiful as could be! She had stumbled upon Saruman's storeroom!

She climbed up the nearest shelf and pulled down some carrots.

"Ohh!"

Lace looked around. Merry and Pippin had found the storeroom, too!

"Isn't it great?" She cried. "Look at all of this food!"

But the boys had their eyes on two barrels just to her left. She looked over and saw the label. Though she couldn't read the words, the picture on the front looked like the Shire.

"I don't believe it!" Pippin said with reverent awe.

"What? What!" Lace demanded, looking from the hobbits to the barrels and back.

"It can't be," Said Merry, climbing up onto the shelf next to Lace and dragging down the barrels. He tossed it to Pippin, who cracked it open.

Lace peered inside. It just looked like a barrel of old leaves. She took in a breath, and they smelled heavenly, like something she had smelled at the Bilbo's birthday party. It sent her into a nostalgic dreamland as the boys poured over the barrels.

"Longbottom leaf!" Cried Pippin.

"The finest pipe-weed in the South Farthing," said Merry with pleasure.

"It's perfect," Said Pippin, handing the open barrel to Merry and taking the other for himself. "One barrel each. Oh…" He looked at Lace.

"You can share with me, Lace ol' pal," Said Merry with a wink and a nudge, already digging out his pipe and stuffing it with the contents of the barrel.

"Er, thanks?"

"Wait!" Pippin said suddenly. "Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?"

Merry seemed to deliberate for a moment, worried, and then he replied, "No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand." He leaned in close and Pippin and Lace did the same. "Could be a distant relative."

Pippin smiled, tapping this side of his nose. "I get it. Don't be hasty."

"Er…?" Lace didn't get it.

"Exactly," Said Merry, whipping out a second pipe and handing it to Lace, who took it slowly and stared at it with a blank look.

"Bah-hrum!" Said Merry in a deep voice, imitating Treebeard. Lace and Pippin broke into laughter, their laugh echoing through the storeroom.

"Here, Lace," Said Pippin, taking a pinch of the longbottom leaf, stuffing it into her pipe and lighting the end of it. "Try it!"

Lace stared for a moment.

Then, she took a big inhale, held it in for a moment with wide eyes, drained of colour, and fell face-first onto the shelf.

She heard Merry and Pippin laughing somewhere in the distance.

* * *

Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimil, Theoden, Eomer and Alexis rode to the top of the rise in front of Helm's Deep, looking off into the distance.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Said Gandalf, and Alexis looked far off in the distance, where the skies over Morder crackled and darkness spread. They all looked to Gandalf as he spoke, his last words resonating in their hearts:

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits."

* * *

**Ahaha poor Lace. So… from the next chapter on is the Return of the King! I tell you it will be SWEET! And if you're missing Frodo, don't worry. I am too. We will see much more of him in the coming chapters. It's almost over! :O**

**Review, review! I'm on a roll so I might write the next one soon!**


	21. Dancing and Darkness

**A/N ~**

…**.Guess who will be in the same place at the same time and NOT miss each other this time? … what I'm saying is, GUESS WHO GETS REUNITED! Be excited :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Dancing and Darkness**

Lace never smoked again.

She did, however, have much too much to drink.

Three tipsy, laughing hobbits sat upon a broken wall, before them a feast of breads, meats, and wine. Merry and Pippin puffed on their pipes as the three of them basked in the warm sun, feeling content.

"What a day," Sighed Lace, "I thought we were going to die!" And she broke out into laughter, as though the thought of death was hilarious.

The other two let out their own guffaws of laughter. "You know Lace" Said Pippin. "I always knew you weren't going to die."

Lace and Merry began to laugh, but Pippin shushed them quickly, indignant at their interrupting his words. "No, no," He said with a frown towards Merry. "I mean, because you've gotten quite brave haven't you?" He grinned at her, and she saw his rosy red cheeks and nose from drinking and couldn't help but throw her head back in laughter.

"No, really!" Pippin pressed on. "You say you come from a different world, but I'd say you must have Took blood in you!" He puffed his chest out proudly.

"Nah, I'd say she's got the worldly blood of the Brandybucks in 'er," Said Merry, his voice slightly muffled by the pipe's stem in his mouth. "She'd never be a Took from way in the safe depths from Hobbiton. Breefolk, she is!"

"Here, here!" Said Lace with a laugh gesturing to Merry, but when she saw the two of them exchange steely glances, she passed Pippin the wine bottle and lied down on her back. "Let's have some peace now!"

They quieted down for a moment, but it didn't last long. Before they knew what was happening, Merry and Pippin were laughing again and singing, their arms around each other.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard day's work," Said Pippin.

Lace laughed, but Merry took the words right out of her mouth: "Only you've never done a hard day's work, Pippin!" He said, and Lace and Pippin burst into laughter.

Lace looked up at the blue sky and watched the wispy clouds drag lazily across the sky, hearing Merry and Pippin talking and the pale waters lapping gently against the feet of Isengard. And there was something else, too. She heard the sound of horses drawing near. Merry stood beside her, and lifting the wine bottle high in the air, said,

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!"

Lace sat up quickly and her eyes grew wide as she saw her companions, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf. She cheered in delight at the sight of them. They looked upon Isengard with astonishment.

" You young rascals!" Said Gimli in a reprimanding tone. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and - and smoking!"

Lace laughed and jumped up onto her feet.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," said Pippin with a full mouth. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Merry nodded, a puff of smoke slipping from his lips.

"Salted pork…?" Repeated Gimli, his face lighting up.

"Hobbits." Said Gandalf, shaking his head.

"We're under orders from Treebeard," Concluded Merry, "Who's taken over management of Isengard. "

As he spoke, more riders came from the shade of the forest: Three men and a lady elf with dark hair and silvery eyes. The men seemed to look upon the hobbits with bemused interest, and then in their own shock at what had become of Isengard. But the lady elf stared at Lace, and Lace stared right back. As her large green eyes took in the silvery blue ones, as small, red-haired Lace beheld the tall, slender dark lady, she let out a cry and leapt from the wall, dropping down into the water and running towards her.

Alexis jumped hastily off her horse and waded, unthinking, through the water that came only up to her knees, but almost had the two-and-a-half-feet tall girl swimming toward her. She bent down and picked up the hobbit, and Lace wrapped her arms and legs around the elf like a child grappling onto her mother.

They embraced for a long time, as everyone watched. Not all of them understood, but Legolas had become great friends with both of them in their own time, and he knew. These two had been searching so desperately for each other, and here, at the foot of Isengard, after a fantastic battle for each of them, they were reunited at last.

When they broke apart, tears streaming down their faces, the two of them laughed and laughed, looking over each other. They hadn't seen each other since that night in the abandoned shop. It was strange for both of them to see each other in their new bodies; Lace was awed by Alexis' tall, majestic elven form, while Alexis couldn't help laughing at Lace's short stature and large feet.

They touched their foreheads together, grinning and laughing.

"I have so much to tell you, Little Lace," Said Alexis in a soft voice.

"And I!" Laughed Lace, nodding in agreement.

Alexis laughed too, and lifted Lace to set her upon her Tuarwen. "By the way," she said, hesitating. "What's a Treebeard?"

She got her answer immediately, and gave a great gasp as the great tree strode over to them and bent over to look at them with what appeared to be two great, shiny eyes in a massive tree face.

"Ah," She said in a meek voice, her eyes wide, and Lace laughed behind her. "I see."

A great voice then bellowed from the depths of the tree, like a stretching sort of sound, or the groaning of trees in the wind, but it formed words and spoke. "Huraroom ... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and, stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here ... Locked in his tower."

The company turned their eyes up to the great tower Orthanc, a black mark against the blue sky, a darkness in the beauty and peace the day had brought them thus far. They moved closer to the foot of the tower, with the Hobbits climbing onto the horses, with Pippin infront of Gandalf and Merry behind Aragorn. Lace sat in front of Alexis.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it," Said Gimli.

Gandalf stared up the long length of Orthanc. "No," he said quietly, and almost with disappointment. "He has no power anymore."

The Ent nodded heavily. "The filth of Saruman is washing away…" He boomed, as he looked happily at the water that flowed all over. "Trees will come back to live here, young trees … wild trees …"

There was a splash and Lace looked around to see dear Pippin in the water, and plunging his hands into the depths, drawing out something glowing with a golden light. It was a strange, spherical stone, in the depths of which seemed to billow clouds, almost as if a storm raged inside of the orb. Pippin stared at it intently for a short moment.

"Peregrin Took!" Said Gandalf urgently. Pippin looked up quickly, but Gandalf's voice softened a little, though still full of a strange urgency. "I'll take that, my lad."

Pippin didn't move. His eyes were drawn back down, staring in wonder at the smooth, black stone.

"Quickly now!"

Reluctantly, Pippin handed the stone to Gandalf, who immediately smothered it in his cloak. Gandalf looked back down at Pippin, troubled. Pippin looked down as though scolded.

A darkness crossed Lace like a shiver down her spine as she thought of that stone, and the way Pippin glanced sheepishly back up to where Gandalf had it hidden in his cloak. She looked back up t the dark tower and shivered.

* * *

"Wow." Said Alexis.

"Wow!" Said Lace.

They both laughed. They sat at a long table with Legolas, Gimli and others, in the great hall back in Edoras. They had told each other their long stories, and at the end of it, each girl felt lighter, having let their own stories off their chest, but also heavier for the story being laid upon them.

"You must tell me more of this Frodo," Said Alexis with a wink, and Lace went as red as her hair, and opened her mouth to speak, but Eomer appeared before them with five great mugs of ale. He handed them to Alexis, Legolas, Gimli and Lace, and kept one for himself.

"No pauses, no spills," He said, nodding to Legolas and Gimli.

"And no regurgitation!" Put in the Dwarf, pulling the mug greedily to himself and eying it excitedly.

The men around them burst into laughter, but Lace and Alexis didn't quite understand, and neither, it seemed, did Legolas.

"So, it's a drinking game?" He said slowly.

More cheers from the men, and Gimli said, looking quite pleased with himself, "Last one standing wins!"

Legolas looked down at his mug, a worried expression on his face. He didn't seem to understand the point of it, nor did he appear to think he would be able to do it. But he nodded in agreement, and took his first sip after taking a whiff of the brew, while Gimli chugged his own mug faster than Lace could drink clear water. She laughed and cheered.

"Come on, Legolas!" She cried. "You can do it!" She looked around at Alexis and saw her peering up at Legolas with pink cheeks. She wondered if Alexis had already had too much to drink! But she began to drain her own mug, and then someone was pulling on her arm, and she allowed herself to be led away from the drinking contest.

It was Pippin! He grasped her hand firmly, his face red with drunkenness, and, before she could protest, he lifted her up to a table, where Merry was waiting for her with open arms. He grabbed her from Pippin and set her down before him.

There were men crowded all round the table, cheering and shouting at the two of them. Pippin climbed up and joined them presently. He grabbed Lace's hand once more and lifted it up high into the air, so high that she was pulled off her feet a little.

"Here she is!" He shouted. "She's a great dancer, I told you so! Now she'll dance for you!"

Lace gave him a quick glance. "What!" She said with wide eyes. "Pippin!"

"And a lovely singer, too, of course," Merry put in, bringing his face almost a little too close to hers, making her flush.

She shook her head fervently. "No!" She yelped. "I can't sing, don't make me!"

And then all at once, Merry and Pippin were dancing around her and clapping their hands and singing,

"_Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
As the one we drink in our hometown.  
__You can drink your fancy ales,  
You can drink them by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true,  
Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

Some of the lines were sung slightly off rhythm with each other, almost as if the Hobbits were starting to sing a round; whether they were actually intending to sing in a round and changed their minds or whether this was merely an effect of them having more than one pint was unknown to Lace. By this point, she didn't much care. She was having fun. It was as if a great weight had been taken off of her shoulders. She felt free.

She joined in with them for the second time around of singing ( as the men had cried "_encore!" _until they did so), but when they got to the last two lines, and sang, _The only brew for the brave and true…_ Pippin stopped and looked around, his eyes meeting with those of Gandalf. The wizard watched them with a laugh.

"Pippin!" cried Merry indignantly, and Pippin turned around so that the three Hobbits could put their faces close together and, stomping their feet, yell,

_But the only brew for the brave and true_

_Comes from the Green Dragon!_

And they crashed their mugs together and drained their ale simultaneously. The men cheered and cried in applause, but Lace climbed down off the table and began to walk to Gandalf. She stopped before the pillar on which the old man leaned, as Aragorn appeared beside him and began to speak.

"No news of Frodo?" He said.

Lace's heart raced and she strained her ears to listen.

"No word," Gandalf replied. "Nothing." And Lace felt her heart sink at these words. She leaned heavily on the other side of the pillar, running a hand through her hair. Her face felt hot from drinking too much, but she felt as sober as ever.

"We have time," murmured Aragorn encouragingly. "Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Said Gandalf.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn replied.

Lace closed her eyes and held her hands close to her heart. She felt something around her neck, against her chest, and looked down at it. It was the compass Lady Galadriel had given her. It spun around in a circle, and then pointed straight. She followed the point of the needled and saw Alexis' grinning face where she sat, taking a drink from Eomer, laughing with Legolas and Gimli. _The compass will always point the way home._ Alexis was her home. And she'd found her.

But there was something else missing. Someone else in her heart, another love, another home, that she had not yet found. She thought with all of her mind, closed her eyes and thought of Frodo, just as they had promised to do while they were away from each other. And she could see him in her mind, his bright blue eyes, his pink cheeks, and his incredible smile that created dimples in his cheeks.

"Frodo is alive," Said Gandalf, and Lace almost cried right there, as she slipped down onto the ground, her back against the pillar, and looked up at the ceiling.

_Yes. Yes he's alive._

"I think I feel something…" Said Legolas. Alexis looked up with surprise, and Eomer looked back from where he poured ale. Legolas lifted his hands to his face and inspected them. "A tingling … in my fingers."

Eomer looked at Alexis and rolled his eyes, and she couldn't help but to burst out into laughter.

"What did I say!" Gimli belched, draining yet another mug of ale. "Can't hold his liquor!" And then his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell backwards off his chair.

Alexis laughed out loud, holding her forehead, her face red with mirth.

"Game over," Said Legolas with a wink in her direction. She let out a weird sort of giggle at the look on his face, and then, planting a chin on her palm, reached forward as Eomer handed her another drink and sat down before her.

Aragorn appeared presently. He gestured to Gimli with a confused look on his face.

"Do not ask!" Alexis replied, shaking her head and laughing. "It is better not to know."

He shrugged, grinning at them and then turned his attention to Legolas. He murmured something and the two of them nodded to Alexis and Eomer and left them, pushing their way through the throng of people that still crowded them.

Alexis opened her mouth to speak to Eomer, when suddenly she realized that all the men there now had their attentions on her, and many had come up to sit beside her. They all looked at her with great interest, as though she were about to say something magnificent. She closed her mouth again and looked around at them, wide-eyed, and then finally turned her gaze to Eomer, giving him a meaningful glance.

Eomer nodded his head over his shoulder, and Alexis nodded. The two of them got up and, waving goodbye to the disappointed men, made their way out of the Grand Hall and out into the courtyard. There they found a small figure sitting on the steps with her chin in her palms.

"Lace?" Said Alexis, sitting down beside the small girl. But Lace was looking dreamily into the twilit sky, unfocussed. Alexis was relieved. At first she'd thought Lace had been upset. But she merely looked pensive.

At great length, she looked up at Alexis and Eomer and started. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was only thinking … "

"I saw you with your friends dancing," Said Eomer with a laugh. "How carefree the Shirefolk live!"

Lace nodded vigorously, and Alexis wanted to hug her suddenly, she missed her Little Lace so very much. As it was, she held her hand and listened.

"Merry and Pippin are wonderful! Pippin is so funny and kind-hearted. It seems there is nothing in this world that can dishearten him. In your absence, Alexis, he was my very best friend of this world! And Merry is also wonderful. Oh, if you could see him in the Forest, he was so brave and strong! The way he spoke to the Ents and caused them to rethink their ways! He –" She stopped, her face growing rather red. She looked down at her knees. "Oh bother!" She said suddenly and stood up. "I'm going back inside." And she ran back into the Hall.

Alexis and Eomer looked at each other, surprised.

"What was that?" Said Eomer, laughing.

Alexis shrugged as she stood up to face him. There was a pause of silence, and then Eomer lifted his hand to her, holding a lock of her dark hair in his fingertips. Alexis felt suddenly stunned, unsure what to do. She met his eyes as he moved closer to her, and then, over his shoulder she saw what she hadn't seen before. Legolas was coming up the stairs with Aragorn. Had they seen the entire thing? And now Eomer was stopping and looking around at Legolas. He nodded to them, as though they had interrupted something that was about to happen. He met the elven Prince in the eye as Legolas and Aragorn walked past. Legolas looked briefly to Alexis, and then they disappeared into the hall.

Immediately, Alexis raised her hands up and waved them before Eomer. "No, no, no!" She yelped, and bowed at him briefly before rushing back into the Hall.

* * *

The Fellowship slept together with a few other men in a great room, on blankets and couches and things all on the floor.

Alexis could not sleep. She stood outside, overlooking the village, and seeing the darkness in the East. Something cold wrapped her heart, something she didn't quite understand. She squinted her eyes against the horizon, trying to see the source of her strange fears.

"I can feel it, too," Said a voice behind her, and she turned to see Legolas striding up to stand next to her. He had the hood of his Lothlorian cloak pulled up over his head. He stopped to stand beside her and look out across the horizon with her.

She turned to look at him. "L-Legolas," She said with a shiver.

He looked down upon her for a moment, and then to her surprise, he pulled up her hood over her own head. His hand rested on her back for a moment, and then he dropped his hands and looked out onto the horizon once more.

"Do you miss her?" She said in a dull voice. She couldn't control the tone of her voice, but immediately wished she hadn't said anything at all.

He looked around at her with an eyebrow raised. "After what you said before the battle of Helm's Deep, I suspect you mean Lieniel?"

It was foolish, she knew it, but Alexis felt a twinge of annoyance when he said her name. She felt jealous and selfish when it came to Legolas. She didn't want any name to fall from his lips but hers.

A short laugh left him. "Alexis. I returned the rings of the betrothed before I left for the Council of Elrond. I thought you had been killed by Orcs at that time. My heart was broken and I was too weak to be married. I suddenly realized she was not the one I loved." He shrugged.

Alexis stared down at the ground. "Your heart was broken?" She said in a murmur.

"Elves don't die very often. But it can happen that they die of a broken heart. The union of love is special to us, and sacred. And so It makes us weak when the one we love leaves us." He looked up at the starry sky.

"But … "

"At any rate," He continued, his voice dropping into low tones, "I wish you luck in your relationship with the Horsemaster. He is a good man. But it will be hard for an elf and man to love, Aragorn and Arwen are such an example of this."

Alexis laughed bitterly. "Legolas, it is not like that, I can assure you!"

But Legolas didn't appear to be listening. He had grown silent, and was staring intently at the mountains to the East. In another second, Alexis felt it. She drew her eyes to where he looked and watched. Something tugged at her heart. Something was happening. Something bad was drawing near.

Aragorn came out at that time, and he walked over to them quietly.

"The stars are veiled," Said Legolas in a soft voice. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving."

The three of them watched on in silence. And then suddenly, Legolas looked over at them.

"_He is here._"

Lace lie on her blanket, watching her compass' needle spin round and round. It was searching for something. It was searching for "home". But hadn't found it yet. She dropped it onto her chest and sighed, turning her face to where Merry lay. He was watching her. He gestured to the compass and she handed it to him. He looked it over.

"Broken," he whispered, and she laughed very quietly, shaking her head.

"No, I don't think that's it," She said, smiling at him. He frowned at it, thinking. Then at great length, he shrugged and handed it back to her. She looked at the compass. "I reckon it's looking for something to set it off, the way magnetic energy sets of regular compasses."

"How do you know that?" Said Merry, looking astonished and impressed.

She chuckled. "I used to sneak out of the Orphanage a lot. I heard many things in the shops. I learned a great deal. More than Alexis knows!" She grinned impishly.

"That's my Lace!" Said Merry with a wink.

The smiled at each other for a moment, and then a flurry of movement caused them both to sit up. Pippin had gotten out of bed and was tiptoeing across the floor.

"What're you doing?" Said Merry

Pippin whirled around guiltily. He looked at Merry and Lace, and then continued with what he was doing. He approached Gandalf but hesitated, for Gandalf had his eyes wide open!

"Pippin!" Whispered Lace urgently.

Pippin waved his hand in front of Gandalf's eyes. The wizard did not move – he was asleep! As Pippin looked at the bundle in Gandalf's arms, Lace got into her knees and looked at Pippin, concerned.

"Pippin!" Said Merry, getting up as well.

Pippin ignored them and picked up a jug. Gandalf muttered something his sleep, causing Pippin to recoil in fear. But he gained more courage and grabbed the bundle from Gandalf's arm, replacing it with the jug.

"Are you mad?" Cried Merry, as Pippin put the bundle on the floor in front of him and Lace and Merry and unwrapped it.

"I just want to look at it," he said as he pulled back the cloth. "Just one more time." He looked into the stone, the _Palantir_, Gandalf had called it. Pippin Smiled and put his hands on it.

But then suddenly his smile turned into a frown and an orange glow emerged from the Palantir with a black pupil showing. Pippin's hands seemed to fuse onto the Palantir and he began to shake.

"No!" Cried Merry and Lace together, but not altogether what sure what to do.

Pippin continued to shake, screwing his eyes shut.

A voice from deep within the shadows of the Palantir hissed, _I see you!_

Pippin screamed and stood up with the Palantir stuck in his hand. His mouth opened up in a soundless scream. The Palantir was surrounded by fire. Pippin fell to the floor, seemingly struggling with it.

"Help!" Shouted Merry. "Gandalf, help!"

Gandalf awoke with a start, just as Aragorn, Legolas, and Alexis burst into the room. Aragorn took the Palantir from Pippin, struggled briefly with it and dropped it to the floor, where it rolled away, right to ward Lace and Merry, who dodged it. Gandalf ran after it and threw a blanket over it, and it all seemed to stop at once.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouted, turning around to Pippin, but when he looked, Pippin was laying still with his eyes open. "No…"

He ran to Pippin's side, shoving Merry out of the way. Merry collided with Lace and she grabbed him by the shoulder. She looked on helplessly. Exchanging a worried glance with Alexis. Gandalf held Pippin's hand, and put his other hand to the Hobbit's forehead and closed his eyes. He muttered something inaudible under his breath and moved his hand to Pippin's cheek. Pippin jumped, gasped and woke up.

"Look at me!" Boomed Gandalf.

"Gandalf, forgive me!" Said Pippin, closing his eyes again, but Gandalf shook him.

"Look at me! What did you see?"

The room seemed to hold its breath as everyone looked on.

"A tree," Said Pippin, his eyes distant as he remembered. " There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone… it was dead!" He added fearfully. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith?" Said Gandalf urgently. "Is that what you saw?"

"I saw…" His eyes filled with utter terror. "I saw him!" Gandalf's eyes widened. "I could hear his voice in my head!"

Lace's heart now filled with fear and dread as she thought of poor Pippin and the voice she had heard. The very voice of Sauron?

" What did you tell him?" Asked Gandalf. "Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me…"

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the ring?"

Pippin just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Peregrin Took!"

"Nothing, Gandalf! I said nothing."

Gandalf searched his face for a moment, and then relinquished his hold on Pippin. He got up and walked over to the blanket-covered Palantir, scooped it up and walked from the room. Aragorn followed him.

The others sat silent for a moment, and then Merry and Lace rushed to Pippin's side.

"Oh, Pippin," Said Lace, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into him. "You stupid hobbit!"

Merry brushed the hair from Pippin's face. "Are you alright?"

Pippin said nothing.

It was some time before they settled down and went to bed again, and this time Pippin lay in between Lace and Merry, where they could lie together, feeling safe and at home. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Alexis had not returned from wherever they had gone. Lace lie on her back, listening to the peaceful breathing of her friends. She lifted the compass, took one look at it, and sat bolt upright.

It was pointing straight. She stared, gulping. The point of the needle pointed due East. She looked around at her friends, and then crawled out of bed, rolling up her sleeping bag and blankets soundlessly, and carrying them off to the next room where their packs were kept. She packed her things quickly, shouldered her bag, and set off.

She tip-toed past the Hall, where Gandalf was speaking in hushed tones to the others. Lace looked down at her Compass. It did not point to Alexis this time. So it really was pointing to something else. Something else that she needed. Her other piece of home.

She stepped out onto the mainsteps of the Hornburg of Edoras and looked out across the village. She knew exactly where this compass would lead her.

She held her breath.

_Hold on, Frodo,_ She thought. _I'm coming_.

She gave one backwards glance, hoping her beloved Alexis, Pippin and Merry would be safe. But she had another part to play, yet. She could feel it.

And, letting out the breath she'd been holding, Lace hurried down the steps and into the dark night.

* * *

**Sorry if there's any weird mistakes. It's late and I'm tired and I just wanna get this chapter up, dangit!**

**Also sorry for those who like to watch Saruman die. I did, too, but I didn't feel like writing it all down! Blah! You've all seen the film xD**

**This chapter was incredibly fun to write. I loved it SO MUCH! All the hobbity fun, reunions, drinking games, and love triangles. I know, I know… I JUST REALLY LIKE LOVE TRIANGLES, OKAY? They're fun. Makes it more interesting. haha**

**Anyways, thanks again for your reviews! Very encouraging. Love! :D SN**


	22. Osgiliath

**a/n~ Twenty-Two chapters later! Woah. I didn't mean for this story to be so long. Sorry! Nobody will want to start it from the beginning now! So these will be long chapters from now on so that there won't be so many chapters :P**

**Also, I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter, sorry D:**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Road to Osgiliath**

The Fellowship, along with Alexis, stood in the grand hall before the King. Pippin and Merry were watching on with big eyes, rimmed with tears and fraught with worry. Pippin looked weary from the night before, as well as extremely sheepish, casting apologetic glances at Gandalf every few moments.

"Poor little thing," Gimli said at last, breaking the silence of thought. "She was so small…"

"She's not dead!" Alexis spat back at the Dwarf in fury. Then she rounded on Gandalf. "I'm going to find her."

But the wizard shook his head, holding a hand up to calm her down. "No, Alexis. We cannot know where Lace has gone, or if she was taken. We do not know how fast she was going or which direction. It would be foolish to run blindly after her."

"Then call me foolish!" She countered, eyes blazing as she looked Gandalf square in the eye.

A movement of white caught her eye and the lady Eowyn rose from where she sat. Her cheeks were brazen and red with fire. She, too, was ready to fight for the ones she loved. Alexis calmed down and listened to the woman.

"Perhaps I can give some insight," Eowyn began. "I awoke this morning and noticed the great map of the world missing from its frame upon the wall, as well as several other maps. I went outside in curiosity and saw a figure moving to the southeast, along the White Mountains. It was small, and I could not see what it was. It disappeared in the trees and that was all I saw of it. It could very well have been your Lace."

"Southeast?" Repeated Alexis, looking at Aragorn, who seemed to think for a moment, and then look up at her with startlingly alarmed eyes.

"That path will lead her into the lands of shadow … _Mordor._" The man replied heavily.

Already Alexis' mind was preparing a plan to chase after the girl.

Gandalf's eyes closed slowly. He suddenly looked weary and tired. "Frodo. She's chasing Frodo."

There was a heavy silence in the room as the company exchanged glances with one another. Their hearts were heavy. The Hobbits clutched onto each other fearfully, thinking of Lace, her smiling face they'd seen just hours ago.

"How could she know where Frodo is?" Said Pippin at great length. "Lace is anything but unintelligent. She wouldn't run off without a clue."

Merry looked up suddenly. "I think I know." All eyes were drawn to him. "She had a compass. Lady Galadriel gave it to her on the shores of the Anduin. She showed it to me just last night. She said it was looking for something… Oh, I don't know!" He looked away frustrated.

"The Compass of _Galad_," Aragorn whispered softly, looking quickly at Gandalf, who's eyes narrowed at him in return.

For the first time, the King spoke up. "And what of Sauron? Now that we have one more hobbit to worry about in the wilderness, what does he know?" He cast an eye at the Hobbits. "What does he know of the One Ring?"

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf replied. "A fool…" He looked quickly at Pippin with hard eyes, and then relaxed. "But an honest fool, he remains. He said nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of Sauron's plan." He hesitated and then continued boldly, "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep has showed him one thing." He looked at Aragorn. "He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage left. Strength enough to defeat him – Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king rise to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Theoden replied without missing a beat. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

More silence. Alexis felt a twinge of annoyance at the king. But before she could speak, Aragorn muttered,

"I will go."

Gandalf turned to him quickly. "No!"

"They must be warned," Aragorn countered.

"They will be," Gandalf replied. He crossed the gap between them and said in a low voice that only Aragorn, Alexis and Legolas could hear, "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Then he turned around to speak to the room at large. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith … and I won't be going alone." He added with a look to the hobbits.

After a few preparations and agreements, Gandalf and the Hobbits left the great hall and walked out to the stables. Alexis stood round with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, discussing the plan that they would put into motion.

By the time Alexis stepped out of the hall, it was well into midday. She was not happy with the decision, but she would have to make do; though she wanted at this very moment to run all the way to Mordor and find Lace, she could not deny there would be no good in it. She would simply have to have faith. She stood atop the lookout, scanning the horizon for the small figure Eowyn had seen. But nothing could be seen along the cold mountainside. She watched as a streak of white flashed past the watchtower and into the vastness of the fields of Rohan – Gandalf and Pippin. A moment later, Merry climbed up the watchtower and stood beside her, looking out over the shorter parts of the barrier. Aragorn came up after him quickly, shouting his name.

The little hobbit looked on helplessly as the white form of Gandalf and Pippin rode away.

"He's always followed me, everywhere I went, since before we were 'tweens," Said Merry. Alexis gripped his shoulder. "I would get him into the worst sort of trouble … but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone … Just like my Little Lace. Just like Frodo and Sam." He looked up at Aragorn and Alexis, and she felt her heart clench with fear for Little Lace. The way Merry thought of Pippin … that was exactly like Lace and herself. Their relationships mirrored each other. She gripped Merry tighter still as she thought of the love she had for her small friend.

"One thing I've learned about Hobbits – they are most hardy folk," Said Aragorn reassuringly.

"Foolhardy, maybe," Said Merry, and then he chuckled. "He's a Took." He looked back out on the horizon. "Frodo and Sam will be alright. And so will my Lace. We've all gone our separate ways."

Suddenly Alexis felt warmth in her heart for Merry, for calling her _his_ Lace. She had been well looked-after in Alexis' absence. "Thank-you, Merry," She muttered, and he looked up at her curiously. "For taking care of Lace. For loving her." She looked down at him, at his round, rosy cheeks and big eyes, a simple hobbit. Lace really did belong as one of them. "Because if yours and Pippin's love for her, she's been okay this far. I know …" She let out a deep breath and looked back up. "I know that our hope will be enough to push her forward."

Aragorn seemed to deliberate on her words for a minute, as though thinking of his own, private happenings, and then he began to descend the watchtower. "Are you coming?" He asked them. Alexis followed, but Merry shook his head.

"I think I'll watch, for a while."

Alexis met a strange sight when she passed the stables. Legolas and Eomer were standing before each other, eyes ablaze. A strong silence hung thick between them, as though she had just missed some rather heated words. Men around them cast nervous glances at the powerful man and elf, whom Alexis had been quite sure were good friends with one another. She approached them cautiously.

"What is going on?" She asked warily. "I practically had to swim through the tension to get to you!" She gave a sort of weak chuckle, but the boys weren't buying it. They continued to stare at each other for a moment, and then Eomer broke away, looking at Alexis.

The man looked at her for a moment, and a strange look crossed his features. She didn't quite understand it, but she didn't altogether like it. Negativity radiated off the horsemaster as he turned and walked away from them. Alexis turned to look inquisitively at the elf. Legolas stared after Eomer for a moment, then turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction, without a word or glance to Alexis.

Utterly, _utterly_ confused, Alexis decided to put it out of mind and climb back up to the hall of Edoras. There were some things, such as the minds of males, that were best left alone, lest one lose their mind trying to understand them.

* * *

Lace had been quite fortunate. She had found the maps without waking the King's niece, and had slipped away into the cold morning without being noticed. The weather had become quite warm as the day drew on. She followed the lead of the compass and the paths on the maps, walking along the sides of massive white mountains, their razor sharp summits towering high above her, disappearing into the clouds.

Countless times, the Compass seemed to be pointing directly into the river. She tried to keep her distance from the waters, afraid of being seen by evil.

But soon the river broke into a clear arm that stretched before her. A sign depicted letters that appeared to be the name of the river, perhaps, she could not tell. Not long after she stopped to rest on the shores of the river, she spotted something floating in the underbrush that hung over the water. Taking a closer look, she saw that it was a small rowboat of fine wood. She pulled it out of the eaves and wondered for a moment. She looked around. There did not seem to be anyone around.

Deciding that this was yet another piece of luck for her, Lace dropped her pack into the boat, climbed in herself and began rowing out of the arm and into the main part of the river.

She did not need to row for long. The river's current pulled her faster than ten men's rowing could have taken her, as though the water was in a great rush to take her to her destination. Upon the river, her compass' needle was dead set on. She was meant to be going down the river.

She ate lambas bread and drank clean water and rested in the boat, and the day grew darker and darker still, until night followed. As luck would have it (and it seemed to favour her more than ever) the river seemed to come to a calmer, slower pace as the night drew on. Taking her chances, the hobbit slunk down in the boat, drawing the lothlorian cloak closely around her and fell asleep.

The river continued on for yet another day, alternating slow and fast. Two full days she spent on the river. The second night was not as restful as the first; she spent a great deal of it fighting to stay afloat, as the rapids became choppy and treacherous. But the scenery was breathtaking, and she felt hope rise in her chest as things seemed to go smoothly.

On the third day, she came to a fork in the river. Consulting her compass, she began paddling her boat to the right. But the current had other ideas, pulling her swiftly to the left. She began crying out, shouting for the boat to obey her wishes, reaching to grab a hold of something, anything. But, just as she thought she was going to be taken down the wrong path at an alarming rate, something pushed her with a great force to the right. She never quite knew what current had suddenly rose up to push her back on the path, but she did never take her luck for granted afterwards.

The evening of the third day found her coming to shore alongside a city in ruins. She pulled her boat up onto the rocks of the shore, shouldered her packs, and crept up to the walls of the city. She looked on her map, holding it up to see in the dying light of the day. Following the river with her finger, she stopped on the first city that crossed the river and stared at the words. They looked this way:

_Osgiliath_

She looked back up at the city. A dark shadow seemed to hang over it. Past the city she could see black mountains rising up against the horizon. A chill ran down her spine. According to the map, just beyond those mountains was the land called …

She had seen this word before. She had watched as Aragorn read them out, and she recalled memorizing it. She sounded it out now, and she understood with dread, that she had now come very close to _Mordor._

Holding her breath, she slithered up a broken part of the wall and into the dark shadows of the city. She could see men all around, hiding themselves, keeping watch for something. She saw soldiers with great weapons, and men gathered together, discussing battle plans. Lace watched them all for a moment, then snuck along the wall, following the compass still.

She came to a pillar of stone and hid behind it just as one of the men walked by, and then as she looked down, her compass' needle began to spin and the face glowed blue, faintly at first, but suddenly it lit up her entire vision.

When all became clear again, Lace was still standing in the same spot, only it was day. Dusky clouds still hung over the city, and she could hear madness all around her.

"Aaarrgghh!"

The shout was coming from behind the pillar. She peered around the side and stopped dead. Two hobbits were rolling down the stairs. As they came to a stop at the bottom, one of them held the other in a death grip, yelled and pointed a glowing blue sword at the other's throat. His eyes were livid with madness and anger.

Lace stepped out from behind the pillar and walked slowly toward them, scarcely able to believe her own eyes. She clutched at her heart, her eyes wide and rimmed now with tears as she stared at Frodo and Sam. The latter had tears running down his face, his hands up before him.

"It's me," He said desperately. "It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?"

The madness faded, and recognition returned to Frodo's eyes. He seemed to realize what he'd nearly done, and was overcome. Stumbling backwards, he collapsed against a wall and Sting fell to the ground with a clang. He looked up slowly, looking right at Lace. She gasped to see his face, but didn't dare move.

"F-Frodo…" She whispered.

"Lace?" He murmured back. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if he could barely see her, then he seemed to think he was seeing things, and gave a great heaving sigh, looking down. "I … I can't do this, Sam," He said slowly, despair dripping from his voice.

Sam got up slowly. "I know, it's all wrong…"

Lace walked over to Frodo and fell to her knees, her mouth slightly open but she could not close it. Her heart felt like it was in a vice, and stuck somewhere in the back of her throat. She reached up a hand to touch him on the face.

But he wasn't truly there. Or perhaps she wasn't. She could almost feel him, almost smell him. But, even as she placed her hand on his cheek, she knew that he could not feel her. This was only a memory, a faded picture of the past. It had already happened. Nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around the Frodo that lay there. She almost felt him relax a little. Maybe he _could _feel her … maybe.

"By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are," Sam went on, his voice echoing in her ears. He leant against the wall, looking out into the distance. "It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy?"

Tears began to stream down Lace's face, but she looked up from Frodo to see Sam, standing there. He went on: "How could the world go back to the way it was, when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer." Now Frodo was looking up at Sam, something glimmering in his eye. The men around them were listening now. Even the gruesome creature crouched on the floor was listening. "Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding onto something."

"What are we holding onto, Sam?" Frodo said wearily.

Lace's heart seemed to stop in the beat between Frodo's words and what Sam said next.

"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for."

Tears flowed freely now from Lace's eyes and she let out a shuddering sob. She watched as one of the men came to kneel in front of Frodo.

"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins," He said.

Frodo looked up at the man with gladness. Then he turned his eyes to look directly at Lace. His eyes seemed to look right into hers, as though he could really see her there. His lips mouthed _Lace_… And then the world around her dissolved into darkness, and she was kneeling on the same ground, but back on the night she had come.

There were men all around her.

One of them grabbed her by the shoulder roughly and lifted her up, then gasped in shock. She did the same; it was the same man who had "understood" Frodo.

"You!" She said in a whisper. He put her down quickly, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Another Hobbit?" He muttered.

Lace could waste no time. "Please, you have seen Frodo, haven't you? I must follow him. Do you know which way he went?"

The man stared at her for a moment, still quite baffled by her appearance. And then he nodded and began to walk away, gesturing for her to follow. He led her to a dark passageway hidden in a corner of the city, but stopped her before she entered.

"You truly mean to follow them?" He asked. "Who are you?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment. He was truly concerned about Frodo. She could trust him. "I am Lace," She replied slowly. "Frodo and Sam are my family. I must find them. They may need my help. I must do what I can, even if it is not much."

"But you are so small!" Said the man incredulously. She met his eyes with a defiant look. He seemed to deliberate for a moment, then he said, "Alright. I will tell you what I know. I am Captain Faramir. You knew my brother, I presume … Boromir."

Lace gasped, bringing her hands to clamp over her mouth.

But Faramir had no time for grief. "Frodo and Sam passed by here not too long ago. They were being led to Cirith Ungol, past Minas Morgul and in the _Back way_, as it were, to Mordor."

"Led?" Lace interrupted. "By whom?"

Faramir shook his head. "Not whom, but what. It was a slithering creature called Gollum, or Smeagol. Perhaps there were two of them, or more likely from what I saw, two persons in one terrible creature. I did not trust him."

Lace was thinking rapidly. They were following _Gollum_ to Mordor? Bilbo's Gollum?

"If my advice means anything to you," Faramir continued, "I would ask you not to follow them. They are taking a dangerous route. They, at least, had a guide, however sniveling and false it might be. You are very small."

Lace frowned. "I have heard that far too many times from too many people. I am not Little Lace anymore." She stomped a foot. "I have a guide. A bright and good guide. I will fair well. Thank you, Captain," She added, softening her face to smile at him. She reached up a hand where he knelt and touched his cheek. "Thank you for looking after my dearest Frodo. I am indebted to you forever."

"Then I beg of you not to go into that dark path," Faramir pressed.

But Lace turned around. "Yes, once I return, captain, I am indebted to you for life. Farwell!"

And she slipped into the dark tunnel after the footsteps of her loved ones.

* * *

**Well not as long as I wanted it to be but I want to get this chapter up :p **

**I reckon there'll only be a few more chapters! :O Well, hope you enjoyed… I wish I could write more of Pippin's cool adventures, I love him so! But I cannot … more Alexis next chapter, sorry she was so sparse in this one! But yes…please review! New one as soon as I can =D**


	23. Morgul

**A/N~ Just gotta tell you … I may be a romantic sap but the romance in this bit gave me shivers … and **_**I'm**_** the one who wrote it! Bahaha. I adore the difference between Lace and Frodo's romance and Alexis and Legolas'. I always knew Legolas was nothing short of passionate and magically … sexy. ;) **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Cirith Ungol**

The burial grounds of Edoras lay solemn and silent; the wind that ever blew across the plains of Rohan was now ruffling the grass and the white Simbelmynë flowers in an almost reverent way. Alexis stood in the path, looking around at the mounds that filled the burial grounds. She looked back at the tomb where they had buried Theodred not long before. Eowyn was there, her head bowed, as the woman placed a handful of flowers at the door of the tomb. Alexis felt somewhat awkward. She did not know whether to consol Eowyn or leave her to mourn in peace. As it was, she took in the afternoon air as the gentle breeze tousled her dark hair.

A movement caught her eye by the gate to the city; Legolas and Eomer were there. The latter was walking toward her, his face set with what appeared to be frustration. As he approached, he said in a venomous voice.

"You should learn to keep your friend on a tighter leash. His tongue is sharp indeed." And he gave her a grave stare and walked passed her to where his sister stood, to put his arm around her.

Alexis looked back up at the gate in surprise. Legolas was still standing there. She hurried toward him. She'd never known _Legolas_ to speak with a sharp tongue. This was curious indeed.

"What is going on?" She asked of him. He did not reply, but looked away. She could see a tiny bit of red behind those perfect cheeks. The elf prince was angry and … embarrassed? She almost wanted to laugh. What had gotten into those two?

"Take a walk with me?" She said, nodding over his shoulder. He nodded shortly and followed her through the gate and down a meandering pathway that wound around the back of the city and ended up eventually in the great Hall.

There was silence for some time. They walked up a steep pass and ended up just alongside the main hall. She had to break the silence before they came to the front doors. "Legolas … what is it?"

Still he said nothing, so she reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. She turned to face him and meet his eyes. There was more silence, but she fixed him with a fierce look, and he spoke at last.

"I suppose … I was being foolish," He said in a slow voice. He would have seemed bashful, but for the ageless elfin wisdom behind his eyes that could never make him appear anything less than eternal. "But I cannot stand the way the Horsemaster looks at you … nor …" All trace of bashfulness and embarrassment faded, and he was once again the Legolas she knew, bold and beautiful and unashamed. He took a step closer to her and lifted a hand to her cheek. His thumb brushed the apples of her cheeks and then her chin, until it touched her neck, tracing down to her collar bone. He went on, "Nor can I stand the way you look at him. It is torturous, Alexis. How can I deny it any longer? How can I keep this feeling contained within me?"

She gulped, looking up at him with wide eyes. For all her brazen fearlessness, she would never be prepared for the sharp, piercing look he was giving her now, nor could she fully wrap her mind around the words he spoke. Such passion fueled them, as though the feeling in his heart would be the death of him. She took in a shuddering breath and felt her lips quiver. A shiver ran up and down her spin as he brought his thumb now to her lips. His eyes were trained upon them now.

"I know you must have feelings for him. But please … " He looked back into her eyes for a moment, and then he brought his face so close to hers that a cold sweat started in her palms. His breath felt like feathers brushing on her cheek, and the smell of him was utterly intoxicating. His lips were centimeters from hers, and she could taste his breath. And then, slowly, he brought his lips around to her left ear. They touched the skin on her ear briefly, and he whispered, "_Consider me._"

And then, as though pulling her roughly away from something sweet, he broke away and stepped back, looked intensely into her eyes for one moment that was an eternity, and turned and strode away from her.

She felt as though she had drunk too much ale or smoked a whole barrel of pipe weed. (Not, to be sure, that she would ever do such a thing). She felt as though she were going to faint. As it was, her knees shook and gave way and she fell onto them. She did not bother to stand up again, instead bringing the top of her head to the ground before her and sighing.

"Legolas, you are the bane of me," She whispered with a shaking laugh.

There was a sudden shout above her. She looked up quickly to see Aragorn running up the slope to the Hall, shouting,

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!"

Heart pumping, Alexis pushed herself up and ran up after him.

* * *

When at last Lace broke out of the sewer beneath the river and out into the forest, she was exhausted. The day had grown cold, though the sun shone bright, casting spotty shadows on the forest floor. She kept a constant eye on the compass, but her eyes drooped slowly, she stumbled every now and then. She was so very tired.

But she did not stop. She saw footprints in the dirt – hobbit prints, and hand prints from Gollum. She stooped to touch them every now and again, drawing strength from the thought that Frodo himself had stepped here not too long before she.

The forest turned dark and grey before long, and the trees became barren and leafless. She could still see footprints, but now she was getting so tired she could scarcely stay upright. She walked on until she came to a crossroads. There was a statue here, appearing to be depicting a king sitting high on a throne. But the stone was scrawled over with red graffiti, and instead of a head lie a roughly worked, iron wrapped stone. A dark feeling passed over Lace as she saw this. Her heart felt cold. She continued to walk and saw something bright a short was ahead. It as the King's head on the ground with flowers weaved around its top like a crown. The sun illuminated the flowers.

A glimmer of hope.

She smiled at it weakly with tired, teary eyes, and dropped to sit beside it. Just a short stop, she thought. But she fell asleep quite soon after. Whether by the power of the compass or her own imagination, she dreamed of Frodo and Sam and the sniveling Gollum. She saw them pass by her and stop to see the King's crown. She saw them smile at each other and then continue on.

When again she opened her eyes, it was very dark.

She shivered and pulled her cloak around her more tightly. The compass was barely visible in this light, and no moon gave her any assistance in the matter. She sat for a moment, wondering if she should just wait the night out.

There was a screech in the night. _Nazgul._ She should not linger here for long. Not only did the Ring Wraiths roam these lands, but being so close to Mordor must warrant Orcs about. She pushed herself up and looked up at the road before her. She recalled the dream she'd had of Frodo and Sam passing by her. She knew which way they had gone; she would follow them. Even if it were a dream. It was better than dying alone in the darkness here.

She was frightened. With clenched fists and a stiffened body she walked through the dark. She held her breath, praying with all of her heart that she would be unnoticed by whatever lingered in the darkness. At last, her eyes caught a glimpse of light, a greenish hue. She ran towards it, but at that moment she heard a pounding sound, like drums. Diving to the side and climbing behind a crevice of rock, she saw that it was not drums, but the marching of feet! A great army was marching along the path, men and orcs, all of them evil-looking. She continued to sidle her way closer to the source of the green light, until she saw that it was a city or a fortress. It glowed with that same strange, unearthly glow, paler than the moon and blowing like an exhalation of decay … a corpse-light.

Lace dropped onto her bottom and held the compass close to her heart. The last of the enormous army was disappearing. It must have been marching for some time; there appeared to be an endless amount. And then, just as the place became cold and silent once more, the bright light of the compass came to life and enveloped her, blinding her momentarily. When she regained sight once more, she saw Frodo, Sam and Gollum standing on the road before the city.

"_Minas Morgul," _ She heard a voice echo in her mind. It might have been Gollum's . And then another blinding light, and the three travelers were crouched beside her. She reached out a shaking hand to Frodo. He looked so tired. His eyes were rimmed with red. She wanted to burst into tears at the sight of him, a shadow of the carefree, intensely happy hobbit that had found her lying in the fields outside Hobbiton.

But a loud screech sounded. There was pounding again; the start of the army exiting Minas Morgul and starting along the road. Lace and Frodo, Sam and Gollum covered their ears from the sound of the Nazgul that rose from the tower. Frodo clutched his chest where he had been stabbed so long ago on Weathertop. Lace reached her hand out again, caring not about the sound still ringing through the air, and touched his chest. He seemed to calm a little.

And then Gollum was urging them forward, toward the Cliffside that rose up to the very sky. A steep stair was carved there.

"Climb," Hissed Gollum, gesturing to the Stairs. "We must climb."

And then Lace was alone again. The memory faded. But she looked up at the stair with determination, glaring defiantly. She was close. So close! She began to climb. Upward and upward she went. The stairs were slippery and precarious, and she found it hard to maneuver her large feet on them.

Grueling hours passed. She was grateful she had rested when she did, for she was growing tired yet again. Many times she stopped to retrieve a bottle of water and gulp it down before starting again.

After ages and ages of tiring terrible climbing, Lace stopped and climbed onto a ledge. She sat for a moment and pulled out the little food she had left. One slice of old bread and a crumb of cheese the size of her thumb. She devoured them quickly, and leant up against the wall. She had to keep going. But she was so very tired … so very tired … Her eyes caught something nearby. She leant over and picked it up. It was crumbled Lambas bread from the elves, but what was it doing down here…?

A rustle. A shout. Rocks began to tumble down the stair beside her. She scrambled backwards and pulled out her dagger, pointing it before her. Something was coming down, fast. She swallowed hard and stared. She would not be killed now, no matter what fell creature descended the stair. She would keep going, no matter what.

Her heart pounded as the thing drew nearer … She screwed her eyes shut. _Oh Galadriel, Gandalf the white, all things high and pure … protect me!_

She opened her eyes and took in what now sat before her.

"N-no…" She muttered, eyes wide, and gripped tighter to her sword.

* * *

To war, once more.

Alexis walked out from the tent she shared with Eowyn and some of the other women. They had marshaled at Dunharrow on their way to Gondor, ready to fight. The beacons had been lit, Gondor had called for aid. And Rohan would answer. Alexis felt pride for the men as she walked among them. It was grand to see them fight for their King and country, but also for the freedom of every land in Middle Earth. For the Freedom of all its peoples.

She walked across the camp, feeling light-hearted and ready for anything, but stopped as something dark swept across her. She looked suddenly around. At the edge of the camp was a cleft in the mountainside and a deep, dark pathway. She stared into it, worried.

Someone came beside her. It was Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas appeared soon after.

"That road, there," Said Gimli, nodding to the pathway, "Where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas replied grimly.

Another voice spoke, and Alexis looked up to see Eomer come by. "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Then he nodded to Alexis. She nodded in return, and he beckoned over his shoulder for her to follow. She gave a nod to her companions and followed the man away along the mountain wall.

"Lady Alexis," Eomer said at great length. He pulled his gauntlets up and looked at her in the eye evenly. "It is a dangerous war we march to. I would ask that you remain with the other women and head back to Edoras in the morning."

Annoyance twinged in her. "I am not a woman, Lord Eomer," She replied curtly. "I am an elf. And I can take care of myself, as you have seen. "

Eomer did not flinch. He grasped her hand in his. "It is not that I doubt your strength, nor your courage. Only I fear for your safety. "He reached up and brushed the hair from her eyes.

She thought of Legolas, the sharp look in his eyes, the words he had spoken to her. She touched his hand softly, held it for a moment, and then brought it down from her face. "Do not fear for me. Fear for yourself, and your men. I don't not want the care that you give me."

She saw the surprise in his eyes. "I am sorry," She continued, and looked away. "I cannot return the feelings you give to me."

"It's the elf prince, is it?"

She looked up at him quickly and searched his face. Then, after a long moment's hesitation, she said "Yes." And she almost burst into tears at the revelation of it. At last admitting her feelings. Of course now was not the time for her to do so to Legolas himself. But to say out loud, even to Eomer … she felt relieved.

Eomer pulled on her arm and brought her into an embrace. "I understand. In my heart I knew, but I ignored it and continued to feel this way for you. Then I shall no longer bestow these feelings upon you. But I would still ask that you do not take part in this war. Though I cannot have you, I would be ruined to see you are killed."

Alexis sighed into his shoulder and embraced him back. Here was a truly steadfast friend. "I must," She replied simply.

He kissed the top of her head, and then let her go, bowed once, and walked away from her.

The sun set quickly and fires were made, bellies were filled with food and drink, and the men prepared to rest as battle plans were made ready. Alexis found Legolas with the horses. She approached him softly and silently, making not a sound, but of course he turned to greet her all the same, with a smile befitting an elfin prince.

"Get your horse ready," He said. "We will take the paths of the dead."

" To the Dimholt," She verified, and he nodded. He pulled the reins of his horse forward and she followed him around the tent where she could see Gimli and Aragorn. The latter of the two seemed to be trying to sneak off into the night.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Said Gimli.

But Aragorn said, "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."

"Aragorn," Said Alexis, as he and Legolas appeared beside him, leading their horses.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas said smartly.

"You might as well accept it," Gimli concluded. "We're going with you, laddie.

Aragorn smiled.

The four of them mounted their horses and rode away from the camp, down the Dimholt road.

* * *

"N-no…" Stammered Lace, staring. "What … ?"

Sam stared back at her. Tear tracks stained his face. He was covered in dirt and his hair was a tangled mess. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and then Lace leapt onto him and embraced him tightly, squeezing him until he groaned. She cried and cried and he began to cry as well, grasping her tightly.

"Oh, Lace!" He yelped. "I'm so happy to see you alright. What on earth are you doing here? Oh, Mister Frodo … he … oh, Lace!"

Lace gave a great sniffle and wiped her face, pulling back from him. She held up a hand to stop him from rambling. "Where is Frodo?" She asked. That had been the first thought to come into her mind when she saw Sam there. If he was here, all on his own, then where was Frodo? Why would Sam ever, _ever_ leave Frodo's side? And worse still, where, then, was Gollum?

Sam sobbed and gave a great shuddering sigh, and then spoke, "G-Gollum … evil, foul Gollum! He tricked Mister Frodo into leaving me, all so he could get the ring! Frodo can't see it, but the first chance he gets, Gollum is going to kill him and take the ring! I heard it from his own mouth! But he didn't see it! That ring's gotten too much of a hold on him! He told me to go home. So I began to go … but Mister Frodo is up there all on his own with that terrible thing, and I just don't know what to do! What I can I do? How can I do anything? He sent me from his sight … Oh Frodo …" His eyes were wild with fear. Lace grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pressed her forhead against his.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm here…"

"No, Lace. Mister Frodo was right. I don't belong here at all. We don't belong on this journey. Let's just go home."

Lace couldn't believe that Sam had given up hope. "No, Sam. We are holding onto something, remember? The good in this world that's worth fighting for! We have to fight, even if it means our lives! We can go back now. But what is it worth? A few days of peace before the Shire is destroyed? Or do we give our lives, so that the ones we love might live in peace forever. So that the Hobbits may dwell in peace. Old Mr. Bilbo can rest in his old age. Gaffer Gamgee can tend to the gardens in peace. Rosie Cotton can dance with freedom and happiness."

Sam looked up at her quickly, flushing red.

"You must be tired. Do you have any food?" She held up the crumbled Lembas. "Is this yours? I do hope it's not all you had left, because I just found it lying over there. Did you drop it…?"

Sam stared down at the Lembas in her hand for a long moment, as if in disbelief. Then he reached up and took it from her. He held it up before his face, and then crushed it in his fist, tears of anger welling up in his eyes, and he gave a low growl, before looking back up at the stairs.

"Come on!" He cried, and began to climb up.

Startled by this sudden change in him, Lace gathered up her things. They were close to Frodo. She screwed her face up and began to climb after Sam. _I'm coming, Frodo! Hold on! Please be okay. _

_May the light of Galadriel protect you…_

* * *

_**Yayyyyy!**_** I stayed up all night writing this because I reeeeeeeeeeeally wanted to update! Because tomorrow I fly off to University, so I'm scared I won't be able to update for a while! But I really want to, so I'll try my best. Not only because you want to know what happens next, but because I want to **_**write**_** what's next! Gwah!~**

**Thanks so much, and please leave me loads of reviews! I realllly love them so much! Thanks so much for all the reviews you've left so far! You have no idea how inspiring they are for me. :)**

**Hopefully see you REAAAL soon! :D**


	24. The Tunnel

**A/n~**

**I'm sorry this story is so long! Gah! I'm trying, but there's just so much I want to write! Haha. Anyway this is an action-packed chapter. And you'll see where we end up at the end of this chapter – we're almost through! Stick with me a little longer! :)**

MortalCoils - **Bahahaa! Your comment made me laugh my face off. Just thought I'd say. Oh brother.**

Alina - ** Thank you ;) Yes, I'm looking forward to the kiss too! Woo**

Metoochocolate – **Thanks very much! Sorry it took me so long to update, University is busy busy :) But thank you**

Song in the woods – **Thank you! I'll try to make the chapters longer! :)**

amrawo - **Thank you for your reviews all the time :)**

Amazing Abigail - **Yay, here comes some Frodo for you! Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer!**

**Much love!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The Tunnel**

Alexis rode alongside Legolas, Gimli and Araogrn in silence through a barren canyon. A strange wind blew across their path, sending a chill up and down Alexis' spine. She gripped tighter to the reigns of Tuarwen and kept her gaze forward.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Asked Gimli in hushed tones as they moved through a narrow passageway and into the depths of a foggy forest.

"One that is cursed," Replied Legolas, looking about himself. "Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

Alexis shivered. Legolas went on in a cryptic tone: "_Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead_."

At last they came upon the entrance to a tunnel. The mouth of the cavernous place was embedded with skulls and bones, and within the dark chasm could be seen nothing but blackness. An evil feeling radiated from within. The companions dismounted their horses and stared.

"The very warmth of my blood seems to have been stolen away," Whispered Gimli.

"So this is Dwimorberg, the haunted mountain," Alexis added in her own hushed tones. She left her horse by the trees and stepped forward to the entrance. Above the door to the cavern, something was inscribed in the stone. She could not read it; but she knew that it was not of the language of her world.

"The way is shut," Said Legolas, reading the inscription and coming to stand beside her. "It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

As though in response to Legolas' words, a great gust of wind rushed out from the tunnel and crashed into them. It spooked the horses, causing them to rear up and run away, back towards the camp.

"Brego!" Shouted Aragorn, but the beasts would not return.

Alexis looked back. What evil dwelt within here?

"The very breath of death," She murmured, looking at Aragorn. He met her eyes evenly.

"I do not fear death," He replied, and strode purposefully into the blackness, disappearing before them. Alexis stared after him for a moment, and then Legolas was walking past her. He gave her one hopeful look back, and then disappeared after Aragorn.

There was a moment of silence. "Come on Gimli," Said Alexis at last, setting her face and pushing into the darkness after the others.

A cold wind wrapped her body in the dead air. She could hear whispers in her ears, but still she could see nothing. She could feel hands touching her body, pulling at her hair and her clothes.

At last she came into the dim light cast by a torch. Aragorn and Legolas came into view, shadows in the flickering light. The room was filled with a greenish mist. Someone was walking behind her. She spun around quickly to see Gimli walking cautiously after them, his axe raised into the air. The torchlight flickered over bones and human skulls scattered across the floor and embedded into the walls. Aragorn continued on but Legolas stopped to look at them. Alexis came up beside him and held tightly to his arm. She did it quite without thinking; Feeling that the others might think her a coward she let go, but Legolas held tight to her hand. She looked up at him, her cheeks growing warm.

"What is it?" Gimli asked Legolas, watching the elf uneasily. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men and horses," Legolas replied. '

Alexis looked around. Now she, too, could see the outlines of men drifting along the dark shadows, appearing in and out of the walls and hovering around them. Now she understood the feeling of hands on her skin, of breath in her ear and whispers in her mind. She, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were the only living things in here. But they were not alone.

"Where?" Gimli asked, as they moved on. Alexis could see the Aragorn's eyes were wide as he walked on.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud," Legolas went on in hushed tones. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

Ghostly hands rose up from the ground and writhed around Alexis and Legolas and Aragorn. They were strange, ethereal, like smoke. Alexis did not dare move her arms from her sides, though she saw Gimli waving them away and blowing at them.

"Do not look down," Said Aragorn suddenly.

Alexis froze, but her eyes drifted downward against her will and she saw that the ground was positively covered with human skulls, like a gruesome, deathly carpet. With each step the companions took, the skulls crushed beneath their feat with sickening snaps and crackles. The company emerged running from around a corner. Aragorn lead them forward into an open space which contained a large building. He turned, looking about with his torch.

Suddenly, a voice rang out through the mist: "Who enters my domain?"

The company looked around to see the ghostly King of the Dead appear before them at the food of a grand stair. Alexis became utterly still, not daring even to breathe. The ghost's eyes were pale and white; his flickering flesh was barely clinging to his bones.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said, his voice surprisingly calm.

But the King of the Dead did not falter. "The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me," Said Aragorn, and the King of the Dead laughed menacingly. As he did a whole Kingdom of buildings appeared around them, green and ghostly like its king. Soldiers emerged from within the dead city, surrounding them and chanting.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it," The King of the Dead gave a terrifying grin as the ghostly army closed in around them. "The way is shut. Now, you must die."

An arrow of Legolas' bow whizzed past Alexis' ear, passed straight through the King and clattered to the ground. Alexis loosened her grip on the dagger in her belt. If Legolas' arrow did nothing, what could she hope to do? Aragorn walked toward the king.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" He said in a commanding tone.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me," Replied the King of the Dead, approaching Aragorn, readying to attack the man. Then he drew his sword and swiped it at Aragorn; Aragorn retaliated and blocked his sword with _Anduril_.

The King looked taken aback. "That blade was broken!"

"It has been remade," Aragorn replied heavily. He caught the king by the throat and pushed him back. The ghostly army stood looking at him. "Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?" He looked at the dead army, walking through them as he surveyed them. "What say you?"

"Ach, Aragorn, you waste your time," Gimli spoke up. "They had no honour in life, and they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" He brandished his sword at them. "What say you!"

The King laughed and then army began to disappear…

"You have my word!" Aragorn pleaded. "Fight and I will release you from this living death." They disappeared. "What say you?"

"Stand, you traitors!" Said Gimli.

But the Dead Army was gone. There was a cracking sound and the walls of the building in front of them began to collapse. Hundreds of human skulls fell down toward them.

"Out!" Yelped Alexis, turning on her heel and fleeing. The others followed, climing up the thousands of skulls pouring down upon them, trying to climb over them. But it was hopeless. Alexis could not find any footing and began to slide down with the skulls. Legolas' hand burst out from the darkness and grasped onto her shoulder, pulling her across towards the exit as the skulls continued to fall.

"Legolas, run!" Aragorn shouted from afar.

They managed to leave the place running out of the cave as the skulls continued to rain down behind them. They emerged into the sunlight on a high hill. Alexis fell to her knees beside Aragorn, still clasping onto Legolas' hand. She heard Aragorn take in a sharp breath and looked up. There were ships on the river near a burning town just before them.

Aragorn sunk to his knees beside her. Despair clung to them. They were too late. Alexis stared, her eyes burning. Legolas put his free hand on Aragorn's shoulder. The man bowed his head.

Then there was a sound behind them. They all craned their necks around to see the King of the Dead come out of the rocks and approach them. A mighty army followed behind him. Alexis and Aragorn got swiftly to their feet and held their breath.

The King of the Dead brandished his sword at them.

"We fight!"

* * *

Though the stairs above Minas Morgul were treacherous indeed, some great fire burned in the bellies of the Hobbits. Something urged them forward, giving them great speed. They climbed tirelessly and without rest until, at long last, they reached the very top and stood gaping before the mouth of a dark, dank tunnel. A foul stench emanated from the place.

Lace trembled and shivered as she stared into the darkness. Fear stole over her. Her trembling ceased suddenly as Sam grasped onto her hand.

"Now, Lace," He said in a grim voice, "You stay out here and stay safe. I'll be back for you."

She looked at him quickly, frowning. "No," She said curtly. "There is no dark cave nor foul creature nor noble word that can stop me now."

Sam looked at her, worried. She was aware she looked like a dirty child, as usual, the pouting, stubborn face of an unkempt orphan girl. There was nothing fierce about her, nothing about her that might cause anyone to put their life in her hands. But she would not turn back, no matter what the cost. She would die out here just as easily as in there, and she had resolved, long ago, to at least die helping Frodo Baggins.

There was a scream from within the tunnel. Both Lace and Sam snapped their heads in the direction from which it came. It was Frodo's voice.

The two hobbits ran into the tunnel.

It was moist inside, but deadly silent. Still, Lace had the creeping sensation that something lived in here. Something … evil. They could hear shouting and crying coming occasionally from deep within. As they drew deeper and deeper, she began to see long strings of some white substance hanging from the walls and ceiling. What appeared to be the carcasses of orcs were bundled here and there, wrapped in the white substance. She reached to the wall at one point and touched the stuff. It was sticky and strong, like a spider's web.

"Spiders?" She murmured.

"Big ones, seems like …" Sam replied with a shudder.

Then something caught Lace's eye. She ran into the dark corner and threw herself to the ground. It was glowing bright blue, like a star. She reached into the darkness and pulled it out, holding it up before her face. It was the light of Eärendil which Lady Galadriel had given to Frodo on the shores of the Auduin. She held it close to her chest. "Oh, Frodo…" She whispered. "What could have happened to you…?"

"Miss Lace! This way!" Shouted Sam. She got to her feet and, holding Eärendil aloft, found Sam crouching before a pile of spider web. He yanked something from the sticky stuff and held it up. Lace put a hand to her mouth and gasped in shock.

"Sting!" She whispered. Sam turned to her and nodded gravely. "I found something, too," She said, holding up the light.

The two of them looked at each other worriedly. She knew they were both thinking the same thing, and hoping against hope that the next thing they found would not be Frodo's lifeless body.

Lace shook her head and crossed the floor to Sam, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Let's get 'im."

They ran through the cave. They could no longer hear any sound from Frodo. Sam called his name from time to time, but still no answer came. Still they walked on. Whenever they were unsure, Lace held the light over her compass and they followed the needle until at last they broke out through a narrow exit onto a rockface hanging over a daunting cliff. Lace ran to the edge and looked down, scanning the area for any sign of Frodo or Gollum. She saw none down there. She fell backward with a sigh.

"Lace, look," Said Sam. She looked around to see what he was pointing at. There were dusty foot and handprints on the ground. Heart pounding, She got to her feet and ran past Sam, down the path. Here and there she saw foot prints, just vague indents, but it was enough to keep her going. She could hear Sam's feet pounding behind her as he followed her.

She spotted the lookout tower atop the pass. They were getting close. She ran behind a rock and climbed up over to look…

And stopped dead, her heart in her throat. Sam came up behind her and both of them stared. There was Frodo. Lace almost cried. Frodo was there, right there, in the clearing, looking up at the tower himself. Like a dream that she had been grasping for, there he was. The compass warmed against the skin on her chest. And she understood. Home. Her Frodo. London was not home, nor, even, was Middle Earth, or the Shire. It was Frodo. Anywhere Frodo was, she was. A tear slipped down her cheek and she opened her mouth to call to him.

But before any of them could breathe, something dark lowered itself down just behind Frodo and in one quick movement, pierced. Lace opened her mouth to scream, but Sam threw his hand over her mouth. He pulled her back by the shoulders and they watched in horror as the dark thing – a giant spider! – stung him in the chest. He foamed at the mouth, and then collapsed onto the ground. Lace began to shake violently as, immediately, the spider wound him up in a binding web, covering him from top to bottom.

Lace fell backward, but Sam shot up, striding into the clearing, brandishing sting. With a huff, she pushed herself up to stand beside him weakly and held up the phial of light.

"Let him go, you filth," Sam said in a deadly voice. Lace looked at him, astonished. Something passionate had taken hold of Sam, and he would not back down now, she knew this. She gripped the light tighter and looked back at the spider, mustering up her own courage.

"Let him go!" She cried.

The spider dropped Frodo onto the ground. Lace gasped as he hit the floor.

"You will not touch him again!" Sam shouted, advancing on the beast. "Come on then, finish it!"

He ran towards the creature and slashed at its face. The Spider struck back at him. Lace ran forward and clawed at the spider's leg. The creature threw her backwards against the stone, causing the light to slip from her hand. The spider kicked the light away and advanced on Sam. It harried him down to the floor and pushed him up against the wall. He held onto the pincers as they tried to grasp him.

Lace rolled over and crawled toward the glowing light phial as Sam climbed up above the spider and kicked it in the face with his large feet. The spider fell back a little, and Sam tried to escape up the rocks. Lace continued to pull herself toward the light, but her leg was on fire. Was it broken? A great leg stomped down before her and she screamed, crawling away furiously. She cried out loud, looking up at Sam. The Spider was grabbing him, causing him to fall down over the creature's back and onto the ground near Lace. They met eyes for a moment, but the spider was gathering herself for a final pounce on them from above. Sam clutched Sting in his hand and thrust the sword into the Spider's eyes. The spider fell back in pain. Sam thrust Sting at it again. The Spider grabbed the sword with its mighty pincers and began to wrestle for it with Sam. Eventually the sword flew out of his hand.

Lace screamed. The spider heard her and began to advance upon her, but Sam shouted, "Over here!" And it looked back to him as he ran to grab the sword again. It knocked him forward onto the ground. Sam reached for the sword, but the spider crashed down an enormous leg to stand on Sting and Sam halted in his movement.

"Sam, look out!" Lace cried through sobs. Sam turned around. The spider was right above him, trying to stab him with its large stinger.

Lace got to her feet, clenching her fists against the pain in her leg and ran to where the glowing phial lay. She scooped it up and turned around just as Sam picked up Sting and thrust it upwards into the Spider's body. The creature writhed in pain. She stumbled over to them, but fell over. She tossed the phial to Sam, who caught it and thrust it at the Spider.

"Back!" He shouted as the spider retreated backwards through a hole and at last disappeared into the darkness.

Lace breathed out a huge sigh, but did not relax for long.

"Frodo!" Shouted Lace and Sam simultaneously, and the latter ran to Frodo while the former dragged her body slowly to the still body, bound tightly in the spider's web. Sam pulled the webs from Frodo's face.

Lace's heart caught in her throat. Her head pounded as a cold sweat drenched her body. Frodo stared up lifelessly. He was pale and blue. He was dead. She reached her hand over to grab onto the front of him.

"Oh no! Frodo, Mr Frodo!" Cried Sam, shaking him. He picked up Frodo's body and cradled him in his arms, crying and crying. "Wake up. Don't leave me here. Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up."

Clenching tighter and tighter to Frodo, Lace began to wail and sob. It felt as though her heart was literally breaking in two, her very soul was being torn from her. She pressed her face to Frodo's. "I love you, Frodo," She whispered. "I should have… I …" She broke out into sobs again.

But at that moment, Sting began to glow blue. Lace and Sam looked at each other quickly. Orc voices carried toward them from over the hill. Lace wrapped her arms around Frodo and began to yank him toward the cover of the rocks.

"No, Lace," Said Sam. He dug his hand into the webs and pulled something over Frodo's head. She stared at it for a second as he held it before her eyes. It was the ring. She looked back up into Sam's eyes.

"Leave that. Let's take Frodo, come on, help me!" She yanked on Frodo's body again, but Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She didn't dare scream, to alert the orcs, but she kicked and punched something awful.

He held her tightly behind the rocks, one hand over her mouth. She wanted very much to tell him that was not necessary, to let her go right now, but the orcs were now coming down from the pass.

"What's this?" Said the leader of them, looking down at Frodo. "Looks like old Shelob's been having a bit of fun."

"Killed another one has she?" Said another orc.

"No," The first replied. He prodded Frodo with his whip. "This fellow ain't dead."

Lace's heart stopped.

"Not dead," Sam whispered, his hand dropping from Lace's mouth. They watched closesly from behind the rock. Lace now gripped sam's sleeve as she stared with wide eyes.

"She jabs him with her stinger," the orc explained, "And he goes limp as a boned fish! Then she has her way with him. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood. Get him to the Tower!" The other orcs hoisted Frodo up and they walked back up the pass.

The hobbits waited breathless as the orcs disappeared over the ridge. Then Lace let her forehead fall onto the rock. She felt dizzy and sick to her stomach.

"Samwise, you fool," Sam muttered. Lace gripped his shoulder encouragingly.

"Come on," She said, getting up and pulling him up with her. "Let's go!"

They climbed out from behind the rocks and up the pass after the orcs, delving, at last, into the land of Mordor.

* * *

**Yay, thank you for your reviews, please continue to review. I'm finally getting settled into a routine so I'll be updating more frequently. It's almost over! Hey, I do have a few ideas for a sequel, but maybe how it ends is good enough… or am I saying this too soon? Haha**

**Also writing other stories for different franchises such as Harry Potter. Check out my updated Profile for information on upcoming stories. :)**

**OKAY REVIEWS ARE LOVED, I shall love you forever and ever if you do, and write very fast if you do hehe.**

**SN**


	25. In the Land of Shadows

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**In the Land of Shadows**

The very air of Mordor crushed down upon the two tiny hobbits as they scurried like rats towards the great tower of Cirith Ungol. Lace's head pounded and her stomach churned. She was exhausted. Her eyes stung and her bones ached. Sam looked no better; his eyes were rimmed with red, and his skin was pale and ghostly.

Together they slithered, unseen, through the shadows and approached the entrance to the tower where they had seen the wretched creatures take Frodo. As they drew nearer, they heard a strange sound: It seemed as though the orcs were fighting amongst themselves. There was a clang of metal and stone and cries of pain and triumph and anger. They crept up to the entrance and saw with astonishment that any orcs that might have been standing on patrol were now lying dead at the bottom of the stairs. A few more bodies lie strewn up the winding staircase. Lace let out a breath. A stroke of luck at last.

They ascended the stairs cautiously. Lace gripped tightly to Sam's sleeve. They hardly dared to breathe, and caught what little breath they had taken as they heard voices coming from up the stairs around the corner from them. There were some orcs still alive, it seemed. Lace clutched onto his wrist with a gasp of fear as she saw the looming shadows of the orcs drawing near.

But Sam plucked up his courage and held Sting high, roaring a fierce growl that surprised Lace. She watched as his shadow stretched across the cobblestone walls and grew, looking to be the shadow of some kind of great beast. Then Lace remembered what was in her pocket! She pulled out the wooden Entwhistle that Treebeard had given her and blew on it. The loud noise echoed through the tower and caused the orcs above to cry out in fear. Sam ran up the stairs, and Lace ran after him. The orcs there were stunned to see two small hobbits after the threatening growl they'd heard. Sam wasted no time, stabbing one of the orcs to its death.

"That is for Frodo!" He shouted, continuing to fight of the creatures. Lace jumped up and kicked and shoved her way through the orcs with him.

"And the Shire!" Sam cried, knocking the second orc off the stairs. Lace rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the final orc, holding it still, and Sam kicked it off the stairs. "And that was for my old Gaffer!"

Lace clapped Sam on the shoulder. They exchanged hopeful glances, and then continued to run up the stairs. They reached the top at great length. The stairs disappeared into a hatch that lead up to the very top of the tower. Sam put a finger to his lips to shush Lace, and cautiously pushed open the hatch. They heard a whimper and a struggle, and then a growly orc voice, saying :

"Stop your squealing, you dunghill rat!"

Sam gasped. Lace could see nothing. What was happening?

"I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig," said the Orc.

Before she knew it, Sam was crawling through the hatch, brandishing the sword. Lace rushed up after him to find him impaling the orc. The creature cried out as the blue blade stuck out through his chest, glowing brightly on the face of Frodo, who lie on the floor bound and half-naked.

"Not if I stick you first," Said Sam in a deadly tone, pulling away from the orc and kicking it down.

"Sam!" Shouted Frodo.

Lace clambered up through the hatch and out into the round room that must have been the highest room of the tower. There were the marks of a struggle here, but Frodo appeared unharmed for the most part. He was pale and yellow-skinned, his eyes were red and had deep pockets of purple beneath them. She saw the scar on his chest and remembered with a pang the night he had been stabbed on Weathertop.

"Oh Sam," he went on breathlessly. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything. I -" He stopped short and looked up at Lace, who stood staring at him. She could barely see him through the growing tears in her eyes. Her clenched fists trembled a little. Her face was dirty and she was covered in bruises and scrapes. But there she was, and there was Frodo, lying before her.

"L-Lace…" He choked out her name. "…Am I dreaming?"

She smiled at him, and then dropped down onto her knees beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. He sighed into her chest and lifted an arm to clutch her back. "No, Frodo," She said in a whisper. "I am here." She felt strange, sort of numb. That must have been how Frodo was feeling … in a dream. He still smelled like Frodo, still faintly scented like the flowers and green things in the Shire.

"We best be getting out of here," Said Sam, pulling apart Frodo's ropes. Lace nodded and began to pull Frodo up, but he pushed her away gently, his face darkening as he lowered his head.

"It's too late," Frodo moaned in anguish. "It's over. They've taken it, Sam," He looked up at Sam with wide eyes, sitting up straight. "They took the Ring!"

"Begging your pardon," Said Sam a little sheepishly, "but they haven't." He stood up and pulled the Ring out of his pocket, holding it out on its chain in front of Frodo and Lace. All three hobbits stared at it as it swung very slowly and heavily, as though being pulled by some unseen force.

"I thought I'd lost you," Sam went on. "So I took it. Only for safekeeping!" He added quickly with a pleading glance. He offered Frodo the Ring on the chain.

"Give it to me!" Frodo said loudly. Lace was taken aback by his tone, but even moreso was she taken aback by Sam, who seemed to have changed his mind and become unsure about relinquishing the Ring to Frodo. She watched as he struggled with himself, his eyes looked foggy. Lace looked at the Ring. Her head began to pound, and a whispering voice slithered into her head like poison, speaking in the evil tongue she'd heard before. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the glint of gold, and even now, Frodo's voice had become distant as he asked Sam for the Ring.

At last Sam offered the Ring hesitantly to Frodo, who snatched it quickly and put it back around his neck, sighing in a strange relief. "You must understand," he said, "the Ring is my burden. It will destroy you, Sam."

Lace continued to stare at the Ring. She wasn't quite sure whether Frodo was protecting Sam or the Ring.

Frodo stood up, holding onto the wall to steady himself. Sam stood up straight, and Lace followed suit. She saw that Sam was watching Frodo with a suspicious expression as well. The heart of Frodo longed to keep the things he loved safe, but the corruption of the Ring was too strong; it may have overpowered his heart without him even realizing it…

"Lace." His voice broke her thoughts and at last she looked up at his eyes and all of her fears slipped from her like a breath withheld. She gave him a weak smile and put an arm around his waist, allowing him to use her as a support. She put her forehead on his chest for a moment and he twitched away; she had come close to the Ring. Pulling away, she frowned at him, but his face did not flicker or change.

"Come on, Mister Frodo," Said Sam, "We'd best find you some clothes. You can't go walking through Mordor in naught but your skin!"

Frodo nodded with a wary smile and the three of them left the room together, supporting Frodo. But something heavy seemed to have clouded Lace now. And she knew that Sam could feel it, too.

* * *

Battle raged on the fields of Pelennor. On the shore of the river nearby, a horde of black ships sailed quietly toward an army of awaiting orcs.

"Late as usual, Pirate scum!" Spat one of the orcs, pushing his way to the front. "there's knifework here that needs doing! Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

Four shapes leaped over the side of the nearest ship and stood before them. Aragorn, Alexis, Legolas and Gimli stood brandishing their weapons , all of them grinning around defiantly at the shocked orcs. The companions began to approach them. Alexis could feel her heart burning with excitement.

"There's plenty for the both of us," Gimli said to Legolas, "may the best Dwarf win!"

And with that, the four of them ran toward the army, raising their swords, bow and axe. But just as the orcs began to think this a great, foolish joke, a massive cloud of shadow emerged from the ships and surged toward them – it was the army of the dead.

Screams and shouts of fright burst through the throng of orcs as they pushed over each other to get out of the way. Alexis crashed into the creatures and beat them back with her sword, fighting back to back with her friends and the ghosts of the swordsmen of old. They plowed through the army and ran out into the field, where already Alexis could see the shadows of the army of the dead sweeping over the orcs and evil men and the great beasts with their long noses and ivory horns. They made a great difference and turned the tide greatly – they were winning!

Legolas jumped onto the head of one of the behemoth creatures, while Alexis ran through the fields, looking for any injured people that needed help. She poured water down the throats of some of the soldiers that lie on the ground, and uncovered some that had been smothered. Feeling victorious, she looked around to search for Legolas.

But as she spun on her feet to look, something caught her by the throat and she was thrown down onto the ground. Her head hit the ground with a painful thud, causing tears to spring to her eyes. Looking up, she discovered an orc was looming over her, with what appeared to be a rusty scythe in his grip. He lowered the weapon to her throat. She tensed, trying to bring her body as close to the ground as possible. The blade scraped along the flesh of her throat, stinging and causing beads of blood to pool and drip down her chest. She groaned and kicked up, pushing the orc back. He stumbled backwards, and then, with a growl of anger, kicked her hard in the side. Pain shot through her, knocking the wind out of her, and for a moment she could not breathe. She coughed up a few drops of blood and clutched her side, rolling from side to side. The orc, chortling with mirth, approached her and held the scythe above his head, ready to strike. She stared with wide eyes, just as an arrow hit him square between the eyes, and he fell onto his back, dead.

Alexis lay there in shock for a moment, still wheezing and holding her side. It felt like she had broken a rib. She lifted a hand to her throat. The cut there was pretty deep.

But then Legolas was there. It had been his arrow that had saved her. He knelt down to her and helped her to sit up.

"Alexis!" He cried, his face etched with agony and confusion. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly, waving her hand before his face, but she could not get any words out. She took a few deep breaths. He watched her with concerned eyes. Then, with a great huff, she pushed herself up, wobbling a little, and let out a loud, growling scream of pain, shouting several swearwords and cursing every orc that ever there was and would ever be.

"I – I'm fine, now," she said with a bitter chuckle, and picked up her sword. She continued to hold onto her side. "But I may need a wee bit of medical attention when all of this is through!

And then, without warning, Legolas crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then threw his entire body into a forceful kiss with her, pulling her as close to him as was physically possible. She returned the kiss and soon found herself tangling her fingers in his long blonde hair, and .. was that her foot, rising into the air behind her? She opened her eyes and saw a dark shadow coming up behind him. She broke apart and spun around him just as, to her surprise, he did the same, and she stabbed the orc that had been coming up behind him, just as he sliced open an orc that had apparently been coming up behind her!

They laughed and kissed again. This time when they broke apart, Legolas held her face in his hands. "I love you," He said with a fierce look, his eyes blazing. She began to reply, but before she could, he kissed her forehead, gave her an excited-looking smile, and whipped off, shooting arrows here and there, and leaving Alexis to stand quite dumbfounded, a dopey smile on her face that she could not seem to remove for quite some time.

After the huge beasts had been taken down and the majority of the orcs slain, Alexis, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas swept through, taking care of the last few.

Alexis caught sight of something struggling among the corpses. She ran toward the person and watched as he fell to the ground onto the body of another, unconscious. As she knelt to pick the man up, she gasped, her face growing hot. It was no man at all. It was Eowyn, lying lifelessly upon the body of King Theoden. Alexis looked up quickly, searching her surroundings until she located the horsemaster.

"Eomer!" She cried, tears choked in her throat. "Eomer, over here, quickly!"

The horsemaster rushed forward and took Eowyn from Alexis' hands.

"No, no," He muttered, and then threw his head back and let out a scream of anguish and pain. Alexis looked around at all of the dead bodies and felt her heart sinking. For all of the victory they had accomplished here, how many had to die? She glared fiercely and stood up. Clenching her fists and frowning into the horizon, she swore she would destroy Sauron. She would end this. No matter what.

* * *

Frodo, Sam and Lace slipped out of the tower, fully clothed in orc armor. They could very well have passed off as three small orcs. They stood and surveyed the scene below them as they stood on a hill outside of the tower. Below, they could see Mount Orodruin and the Tower of Barad Dûr, but between them there were many, many campfires of the enemy soldiers. There were thousands of them between the hobbits and the mountain.

"Well, we did it," Said Sam, taking a breath in through his nose and letting it out very slowly. "We made it to Mordor."

Lace felt Frodo's hand clutch onto hers and her heart skipped a beat. She gripped back tightly.

"There are so many of them," Frodo murmured. "We'll never get through unseen…"

He looked up and Lace followed his eyes. Atop the Tower of Barad Dûr was a great fiery eye. The Eye of Sauron. Lace had seen it before in her mind. She shivered. Frodo staggered back.

"It's him, the Eye!" He breathed fearfully.

Lace gripped his arm with both hands and pulled her face close to his.

"We have to go in there, Mr Frodo," Said Sam bravely. "There's nothing for it."

Frodo and Lace looked at him, uncertain.

"Come on," Said Sam. "Let's just make it down the hill for starters.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! They're in Mordor! Aghhh! And now the others are off to storm the Black Gate. Oh my gooshhhh! Heheh..**

**REVIEW! I'll try to get the next one up sooooooooooooon :) I think 2 more chapters left ...! SO DON'T RUN AWAY NOW!**

**Next... Chapter 26: The Final Battle! :O**


	26. The Last Battle

**A/N~**

**Aha… SORRY! Sorry I took so long to write this. I honestly had the entire thing written except for the last couple paragraphs for like a month, but I got really sick and was in the hospital, and then was just putting it off for some silly reason. D: But here it is! And the story is almost over :(**

**Mecherry: Yay, my fanfic favourite author has read my storyyyy :D Honoured! Glad you liked it!**

**Merry b: Thank you! What an awesome review :) :) I was planning to maybe continue… but it would be like a sequel. But it's a secret!**

**And thanks to everybody else who reviewed, glad you all loved the kiss (FINALLY, RIGHT?) and I hope you're still up for reading the last couple chapters! :D**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Last Battle

Alexis stood with her companions in the hall of the King in Minas Tirith. The white room seemed to mask the darkening dread that filled them, the impending doom beyond the walls.

They were planning a diversion. The plan was to march on the Black Gate, drawing Sauron's eye away from the hobbits, as they made their way across Gorgoroth towards Mount Doom. It was a risky plan, and almost certainly a suicide mission.

But Alexis had a different plan of her own.

She nodded to Gandalf as he concluded describing what he wanted of them, and then moved swiftly from the great hall, outside. She reached the White Tree when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She spun around to see Legolas.

"Alexis," he said her name in graver tones than she had ever heard. She met his eyes evenly. "Tell me what it is you are planning."

She smirked. She should have known that Legolas would see right through her. He always did. She reached over and grasped his hand tightly, walking with him to the edge of the tip of Minas Tirith, where they overlooked the fields of Gondor, lit now by the red morning light.

"You should stay here," She murmured, putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and made an inquisitive sound. "You shouldn't go to war. They mended the White Lady and the Captain. But they cannot bring anyone back from the dead, much less you. Stay here where it's safe and stay alive."

Legolas chuckled. "You do not seriously ask me this with hopes that I will oblige, do you?" He said in a mocking tone.

Alexis sighed. "No, but it was worth a try."

Then Legolas turned her to face him and held her by the shoulders. "I wouldn't dream of asking you the same, for I know your answer without asking. But please, what is it that you are planning to do?"

She stared back at him grimly. "I have to find Lace. I have to be with her there. She needs me."

Legolas looked away, frowning. She reached up and touched his cheek, smiling at him softly. "Do not worry about me. You'll see me again. I promise you this." She tip-toed up to give him a sweet kiss, imbued with the most true and pure love she had ever known. Then she ran a hand across his forehead, bowed her head to him slightly, and rushed away from him, down the steps and into the city.

* * *

The hobbits slid down the mountain side and staggered their way onto the vast plains of Mordor. The place was lousy with orcs, their lights shining like a vast city. A rumble of marching feet and hideous growls could be heard from afar. A long, low horn sounded.

"The orcs are clearing off!" Lace breathed, as they watched the lights turn and march in the opposite direction, away from the hobbits.

Sam looked around at Lace and Frodo, his eyes sparkling behind the helmet he wore. "You see? Some luck at last!"

Lace nodded, a look of grim determination on her face.

"Move it, you slugs!"

With a start, Lace looked around to see the lights of a regiment of orcs coming up the hill around the bend from where the hobbits were standing. She gasped and looked round at the other two fearfully. The three of them looked around, but there was nowhere to hide. They moved to the side of the road and dropped down, leaning against the rock, hoping that they would go unseen.

"Come along, you scum!" Cried the Orc captain again, as the regiment drew closer. "I'll whip you down to the bone! Come on! What have I told you?"

They were passing by! Lace fell flat with relief, but it was too soon; the captain had spotted her and the others. "Get up!" He growled, cracking his whip. The raw leather stung her shoulder. He whipped them again, and the hobbits scrambled to their feet to appease the cracking whip. "Come on you slugs! You two are going straight to the front of the line!"

The orc pushed and shoved the hobbits until they were thrown into the ramble of marching orcs. They kept their heads down and tried to follow suit. Lace's skin was now covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. Her hands trembled. She clenched her fingers shut tight to keep them steady. She kept an eye on Frodo. He stumbled as he walked. She tried to help him stay upright, but she kept getting shoved and pushed away from the other two; she was so very small.

"To the gate, you slugs! Now move it!" The orc was shouting as they all continued to march towards the gate. "Don't you know we're at war?"

The hobbits exchanged glances. _The last great war,_ the voice of Gollum echoed in Lace's ears. _That will cover all of the world in shadow._ Was this that Last War? And who was fighting on their side? She thought of Aragorn and Faramir, Legolas, Gimli … Alexis. Lace could now feel her eyes watering. She struggled to keep the tears back, biting her lip so hard it hurt. Her heart beat against her ribcage. She kept her eyes trained on Frodo and Sam. She would not be separated from them!

The whip continued to come down with a crack, but she was too far into the crowd now to be hit by it. She could just barely see encampments here and there, and further along, before them – the great black gate. A sea of orcs surrounded them. The smell was almost unbearable. She was grateful for her mask.

"Company halt!" Cried an orc, and Lace froze as the others stopped short. "Inspection!"

_Inspection?_

At that moment, Frodo lost his strength and began to sink to the ground. Gasping, Lace squeezed towards him and grabbed him around the waist, trying to pull him back up.

"Sam!" Frodo wheezed. "Help me!"

"Mr Frodo!" Sam cried, trying to help Lace pull him back onto his feet. Out of the corner of her eye, Lace saw one of the orc generals notice the hobbits struggling among the masses and begin to come towards them.

Panicking, Lace pulled harder. "Frodo! Frodo!" She whispered urgently.

"Stand up, Mr Frodo!" Said Sam. "Stand up!"

But Frodo was weighed down by something "It's so heavy!" He said with fearful eyes. The Ring was pulling him to the ground. Lace could see that the chain the Ring was on was digging into the flesh on Frodo's neck, pulling him to the ground.

Lace looked up. The general was coming ever closer. His face was gruesome and green, and he was missing his nose. As he looked up to meet her straight in the eyes, she saw that one of his eyes was stark white, like a great marble. He let out a roar as he met her eyes and pushed through the orcs towards her.

"Oh no!" Cried Sam. "What do I do?"

Lace looked around desperately. There had to be something! They had to run, or make some kind of distraction to turn the orc's attention away.

"Hit me, Sam," Came Frodo's weak voice. Lace quickly looked down at Frodo, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Start a fight!" He said.

And then she understood. She stood back as Sam pushed Frodo to the ground.

"Get off me!" Sam shouted. "Nobody pushes me you filthy maggot!" He was quite convincing. Lace smirked and pushed another orc behind her, dodging out of the way just as he looked around. Thinking it was the orc beside him, he began fighting with that orc. Soon the crowd erupted into a scrap. She pushed back through towards Frodo and Sam, but she fell and was trapped beneath the foot of an orc. She shouted and held an outstretched arm towards the hobbits, panic gripping her like an icy fist.

"Now!" Shouted Frodo. He stopped and looked back at Lace weakly, but Sam pushed him forward. He swung around to look at her, but she waved her hand before her face, coughing and spluttering.

"Go!" She cried. "Take Frodo and get out of here! I'm right behind you!"

Sam nodded, unsure, and ran out of the fray with Frodo casting anxious glances back at her. She rolled over and kicked and punched her way out from under the orc's foot, just as the orc general appeared angrily.

"Oy!" He growled. "I'll have your guts if you don't shut this rabble down!"

The orc captain who had spotted Frodo and Sam was now crackling his whip and urging them on once more; he had apparently given up on his suspicion. Lace was now trapped, however, and could not follow Frodo and Sam at this point. She looked all round, trying to catch a glimpse of them among the rugged terrain, but they were nowhere to be seen.

She sighed and kept her head down as they marched onward. Well, she couldn't stay in this group forever. Even if she wasn't found out, they would soon arrive at the Black Gate, where there was supposed to be an opposing army on the other side. Even if those on the other side of the gate were on her side, they would not recognize her now, and she would surely die.

Slowly, she pushed her way to the outer edge of the group. It took some time, but at last she was on the outside. She struggled to stay upright as she was jostled about by the orcs to her left. Her eyes scanned the area. A few meters before her she could now see a pile of hay used to feed a black horse with a fearful armored face and metal spikes down its spine. As the marchers drew up close to the hay, she slipped inside of it, unnoticed, and disappeared from their sight. She could see a little through the hay and watched her surroundings, particularily the horse behind the gate in front of her. Luckily, the horse did not appear to be peckish.

She waited until the orcs were out of sight, and she began to step up, when the pounding of metal-clad feet scared her into crouching down once more.

A tall man appeared before her, though she would scarcely call it a man. His large, iron helmet covered most of his face, and had the words, _lammen gorthaur _written upon it. His mouth was the only bit of his face that could be seen, and it caused Lace to feel sick. It was horribly diseased and disfigured. His mouth was also disproportionately large, and when he pulled his lips back from his long teeth, it looked rather unsettling. He pulled open the gate for the horse, which suddenly stepped forward and began to sniff at the mound of hay in which Lace was currently hiding! She froze, squeezing her eyes shut tight…

The horse rider pulled the horse away roughly, muttering to it in a demon-like voice. He mounted it with his head held high; clearly he was someone of importance, but he made Lace want to retch.

She watched as he rode away toward the Black Gate, and then she slithered out from under the hay. An orange light suddenly caught her attention. The great Eye was watching, its gaze drawn to the Black Gate which was opening. A fear gripped her heart, and then, as she turned back to look in the direction of the Gate, she saw something impossible.

* * *

As Aragorn, Gandalf and the others sat astride their horses before the Black Gate, Alexis was climbing up the side of the wall. It was a difficult task, but by the time the door was opening, she had reached the top and sidled along the rock of the mountain. The beam of the Eye's gaze shifted quickly to Aragorn as a rider on a black horse rode slowly out from within the walls of Mordor. All eyes were drawn to this point. Beyond the wall, Alexis could now see a multitude of orc soldiers, preparing themselves for battle. She closed her eyes briefly and prayed that Legolas and the others would be alright, and then she slipped over the otherside of the wall.

The Fellowship's diversion was not only for Frodo and Sam to reach Orodruin, but also for Alexis to slip unnoticed into the Dark Lands, where she could search for Lace. She sprang like a shadow here and there, hiding behind things and sometimes running right behind an orc without being heard or seen.

But before she knew what was happening, Something caught her by the arm and pulled her into a dark tented area.

A great, pudgy orc with a face that rather resembled a toad was holding her up close to his stinking face. He growled at her angrily. She kept her mouth shut tight – he smelled something awful.

"A wandering snack just for Greldak, is it?" He said. "We'll just keep this between you and me…" He said, and lifted her arm to his mouth to take a bite out of it. She tried her best not to let out a scream…

"Secret's out, big guy!" A small, feminine voice cried, and Greldak growled as the arm grabbing Alexis' was severed. Alexis jumped away just as the sword returned to stab the orc right through the heart. He fell forward to reveal a tiny little girl with red locks and flushed cheeks.

"Lace!" Alexis cried. She ran to her friend to embrace her, but Lace grasped Alexis' hand and pulled her out of the tented area and over the hill and out of sight of the orcs, just as a few of them came to investigate the sounds.

The girls panted for a moment, leaning up against some rocks in hiding.

"What are you doing here?" Lace said, astonished, though she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend.

Alexis smiled back at her in a determined sort of way. "I came to find you! Came to rescue you! Though it turned out I was the one that needed rescuing in the end," She laughed. They clasped hands briefly, and then Lace stood and looked over the rocks on her tip toes.

"I guess it's a war going on out there," she murmured.

"Lace, all of our friends are on the other side, fighting for us!" Alexis said, beaming. "Aragorn and Legolas and Gandalf, and even your Hobbit friends!" She felt tears of pride in her eyes and saw them reflected in Lace's.

The hobbit nodded. "Then let's get to it! Let's try and help Frodo any way we can!"

Alexis nodded in reply, and the two of them set out towards the mountain of doom.

After a while of walking, they saw two small shapes against the darkness, climbing upwards into the mountain. They picked up the pace and sprinted forward, until they reached the foot of Mount Doom. But just as they began to climb, something grabbed Alexis' foot and pulled her down. Two orcs were standing below them, their weapons raised high above their heads.

"Thought you could sneak past us, did you?" Sneered one.

"Alexis!" Cried Lace, sliding down after her. "Let's get them before they get up to Frodo!" she unsheathed her sword and sliced clear through the hand that clasped Alexis' ankle, and then the two girls began to fight off the orcs. The blundering creatures were easily defeated, but something else slithered up behind them and leaped onto Lace, pushing her down.

"Out of the way!" The creature cried, and Alexis saw now that it was that detestable thing, Gollum! She attacked him, trying to pry him off of Lace, but Gollum would let nothing stop him now. He kicked Alexis in the face, causing her to fall onto her back, and then, leaping off of Lace, clambered up the mountain at an alarming speed.

"Frodo!" Lace shouted, coughing and wheezing as she clutched her stomach. But she could barely move. She had been wounded gravely by Gollum. Her chest felt caved in. Alexis rushed to her side, holding her up by the head.

"Lace, hold on!" She sobbed. "Don't move. Just lay there. It's alright. We've done what we can."

Lace looked up weakly, her body trembling. She looked up at the mountain's door. Frodo was running, a silhouette against the red sky, running towards the door. Lace's eyes shone with hope and strength as she saw him.

"Go," She said. "Go help Frodo and Sam."

But Alexis shook her head and took her over jacket off and wrapped it around Lace. "No way I'm leaving you, Lace. Not this time. Frodo will be fine." She looked up at the mountain, her own eyes shining. "I know it."

Lace nodded and shivered, smiling a crooked smile.

"Be strong, Lace," Alexis whispered.

"For Frodo…" Lace whispered back.

"Frodo."

A moment passed, and then…

CRASH! The mountain began to rumble and erupt. The girls looked out and beyond they could see the darkness fizzle away, and an army of light overtaking the shadow. The Eye of Sauron suddenly flared, looking this way and that desperately. A terrible screeching and groaning sound was coming from the Eye, and the tower of Barad Dûr began to collapse. Lace and Alexis watched with tears in their eyes, shaken to the core, as the tower crumbled to the ground.

The ground began to crack beneath them. Alexis scooped Lace up in her arms and leapt upward, narrowly missing the gushing stream of lava. They reached a high rock, safe – for now – from the lava pouring down the mountainside and into the land of Mordor.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Lace said weakly, looking up at Alexis. She looked down at the hobbit, but said nothing. The light of the volcanic liquid illuminated her dirty face and flickered off her silvery eyes.

"It's alright," Lace continued, turning her gaze to the cloudy skies. "It's over. Maybe we were a small part, but we helped save this world. We saved our _real_ home, Alexis. I don't care if I never got back to London, now. We found a home, and family. We found love." Her mind's eye flashed pictures of the Shire, of laughing around the fire with the hobbits, Frodo's cherry red cheeks as they danced under the Party Tree at Bilbo's birthday. "And we saved it. That's more than anyone back home could hope for. Alexis…" She met her friend's eyes once more, her face serious. "I'm … I'm happy."

Tears began to roll down Alexis' cheeks. Lace was right, she realized with a jolt. Alexis felt genuinely happy. A feeling neither she nor Lace had ever felt in their entire lives. She thought of Legolas, the softness in his eyes, the touch of his lips…

She could get no words out, but nodded fiercely, biting her lip, and she grasped Lace tightly, and they held onto each other as the lava rose higher and higher, and the ash in the air began to fill their lungs.

Lace looked up at the sky from where she lay, and it seemed to her that a great cloud covered the expanse of the sky. But as the cloud lowered, she saw that it was a great bird. An eagle.

And then unconsciousness took her.

* * *

**Edit: By the way, I know it sounds a little far-fetched that Alexis snuck into Mordor like that, but I wanted this chapter to end the way it did, and after racking my brain for some way to get her into Mordor, that was the only way I could figure. Hey, it's a Fanfiction. :p**

**PROMISE I'll try to write the next one right away!**

**Much love**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW**


	27. Awakening

**A/N**

**Aha… Happy Christmas!**

**The Final Chapter is here. It was very fun, and I'm grateful for all of your reviews. I know that the reviewing will slow down or stop after this chapter, but I almost got to 200! Now I think I'll take a break until the New Year. **

**I hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

**Nell – Haters gonna hate. ;)**

**(And I'd just like to say to that person that if it happened that I were suddenly in Middle Earth and found love and acceptance such as I had never found before in my life, yes, I WOULD fight for it. I would give my life to preserve such beauty.)**

**And to everybody else who pretty much said "UPDATE!", your wish is granted.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Awakening. **

Lace walked across the corridor slowly. Her bare feet made no sound on the wooden floors, and even her nightdress dragged silently behind her. She scarcely dared to breathe. Morning light sifted in dusty beams through the windows on either side of her as she made her way to the open door at the end of the corridor. She could see the back of Samwise Gamgee in the doorway. As she drew up closer, he turned around slowly, his face full of relief and peace. A different sort of peaceful look than she had seen him wear when first she had met him in the Shire so, so long ago.

She swallowed as he took her by the hands and led her into the room. Her beloved family crowded the place. The walls were drenched now in morning sun, or perhaps the light was reflecting from the beaming faces of the people that stood round her. She walked forward and met eyes with Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf. She clasped hands with Alexis, who was also in her night dress, having woken up from her own slumber not too long before. Lace grinned at Merry and Pippin, who stood at the bedside. They clapped her on the back.

And then Frodo looked up at her with the exact smile he had given her the night of Bilbo's party, as they danced beneath the lights, in another time, another life. But here he was, no longer the sickly, disturbed and burdened Frodo she had traveled with in the swamps. And yet neither was he the innocent, naive Frodo Baggins that once dwelt in Bag End. He seemed at peace, though pained in some way. A wound that would never fully heal. She could understand, a little. A nightmare that still haunted her dreams.

With all of this unsaid between them, and without a word spoken in the room, Lace suddenly clambered onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his torso, her face buried in his chest, and cried. She felt him touch her hair softly, and heard soft laughter all around her. The tears poured out of her, as if all that had happened was pouring from her. And then she sat up and grinned at him, tears still flowing from her eyes without end, and began to laugh. Frodo returned her laugh heartily, and soon the other hobbits were joining her where she and Frodo sat and there was such a warmth that she thought she would burst.

She was sure that no darkness could touch them in this moment. That even the dustiest corner of the room was filled with light. Even shadows could not be seen now. This must have been a moment of pure and changeless peace.

Through the days that followed, Lace made a quick recovery. Alexis, Sam and the other members of the Fellowship seemed to be at top health soon as well. Before long everyone was in cheery spirits again. There were celebrations and great feasts in Gondor for days on end.

But Frodo did not recover like the others. Though he regained his strength and health, Lace found herself searching the city for him often, and always found him wandering alone someplace. One day, he was nowhere to be found. She caught word that he had left the city altogether, and taken one of the ponies to the nearby forest. When she rode off herself to find him, she found him standing before a river that cascaded through the forest, beneath a grand willow tree where the sunlight shone brightly through a gap in the trees.

She dismounted her pony and approached him slowly.

"Frodo?" She whispered, touching him softly on the shoulder.

"Hm? Oh…" He seemed to be startled out of a reverie, and looked around at her with a frown, as though trying to discern whether she was really there or not. "Lace?"

Lace dropped her hand from his shoulder and felt strangely shy. "What are you doing all the way out here … on your own…?"

He seemed to give her a quizzical look and she felt her face become hot.

"I only thought…" She sighed and looked down at the ground. "I am sorry Frodo. I understand … you've been through so much. There is much to ponder on, I know. I just assumed … though it was foolish…"

"Lace?" He said, and planted a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him to see his head to the side, his brow furrowed.

"I'm not making much sense, am I?" She said with an exasperated sigh, and then gave a chuckle of release. She shrugged. "Alright, I'll say it. I suppose I assumed you'd want to spend time with … erm … _me…_" She felt so foolish. "Am I just being selfish?" She cried, more to herself than to him. "Only I thought that after all that had happened, you would come to me. But what was I thinking, of course you'd want to be alone. I am sorry, Frodo."

She couldn't believe this. Why was it suddenly so difficult to talk to Frodo? Why was it so hard to look in his eyes? When did she become so shy of him? She supposed he had become something of a daunting figure, since their return from Mordor. But why should she feel that way? It was only Frodo…. Right?

There was an uncomfortable silence while her mind raced with such thoughts, and then she saw Frodo put his left hand to his forehead. "Oh Lace," He murmured to the ground, squeezing her shoulder with his right hand, and then running his hand down to her own hand, which he grasped tightly. "I am so sorry. You are right!" He dropped his left hand and looked up at the blue sky that appeared through the trees. "Of course, that's it. Of course…" His blue eyes watered and as he closed them softly, tears fell down his cheeks. Then he looked back down at her and held her face in his hands. "Of course I want to be with you. That is what is right and true. That is the goodness I was trying to find, to figure out. That was the light I was searching for these past few days since we were rescued by the Eagles." He gave a single laugh, seeming to suddenly realize something wonderful. "I felt the darkness lingering in my soul and in my heart. I tried to remember the last I'd known of truth and light, of true, pure light and love. I thought if I was alone I could remember, I could rediscover the light. But it's … you." He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, tears falling from them silently. She did the same.

"Oh, Frodo…" She whispered, feeling a smile tug at her mouth.

"Ah," he said, and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her seriously. "I have something of yours."

"You do?"

He nodded. "I promised I would return it to you, remember?" He smiled, a grand, wondrous smile, and closed the space between them, touching his smiling lips to hers and kissing her. He brought his lips across hers and kissed the corners of her mouth, and her cheeks, and her chin and her nose and her forehead.

She sighed blissfully. "That surely wasn't the kiss I gave you! That was much more," She said in soft tones, as though speaking any louder would break the fragility of the moment.

He chuckled and brought his head to her shoulder, rubbing his face softly in the crook of her neck. "Listen," He whispered into her skin. "Listen to the voices of the trees…"

Lace took in a deep breath through her nose and looked up at the tree tops, feeling her cheeks grow warm with happiness and her eyelids fill with new tears of extreme joy. Her entire body seemed to tingle. Lightning rushed through the points where their skin touched. She closed her eyes against the cool breeze sweeping lazily off the water and let out a breath she must have been holding all her life.

* * *

Alexis leaned against the balcony of her and Lace's sleeping quarters, her chin on the palm of her hand. She watched her little Lace walking through the street below her, arm in arm with Frodo. Alexis sighed. She wasn't Little Lace anymore, was she? There was a woman down there, now. No longer the bratty crybaby Alexis used to look after. She laughed. Lace had been looking after _her_ more, nowadays!

She brought her eyes to the sky. It was a grand morning. A very special morning. There was not much time before the ceremony started. She felt the grandness of the situation in her heart. Everything was at peace, now. Everyone in their right place.

Nearly. There were still orcs and goblins roaming Middle Earth who were still causing trouble. Saruman, though a sad, powerless sort of being now, was still out there. There would still be work to do. But they could now, at last, live. Alexis and Lace and all their newfound friends and family, could live at last in this world. And everybody would be happy….

…._Nearly_.

She felt her heart sink at the thought of it. Legolas was out and about at this very moment, meeting with his father and the lovely _Lieniel_, Legolas' betrothed.

Alexis turned on her heel and threw herself onto her bed with a huff. Of course they didn't want _her_ to come along to their meeting. Still, she wanted to know what was happening. Perhaps Legolas was giving Lieniel that romantic look with his eyes… perhaps he was _kissing her!_ Alexis threw her face into her pillow and screamed, something she had never before done. It felt quite nice.

There was a soft knock at the door. Quickly she drew herself up, brushed her hair with her fingers, and pulled open the door, clearing her throat lest any squeaky screams might still be lingering there.

It was Legolas.

She cleared her throat again, as she couldn't seem to get any words through her tightened throat. She looked down the hallway. He was alone. Casually, she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "So…" She said at last. "S-so how is… er…"

But Legolas pulled her toward him by her waist, lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her with his usual stunning passion. She swayed where she stood and fought to stay upright.

She cleared her throat a third time.

"Went well, then?" she said at great length, and then could not help the loud (possibly unattractive) laugh that burst from her.

He gave a hearty laugh that was very unlike his princely self, and kissed her lips once more, before replying, "Well … I'm certain I'll have more to deal with when I return to Mirkwood… But at this very moment …" he held her out at arm's length and looked her over. He shook his head and sighed. "You look incredible."

She smiled up at him meekly.

He held out his arm. "It is time, my Lady. Shall we?"

With a giggle she clasped onto his arm and they walked up and out of the building, following the procession of people moving up to the very top, to the King's Courtyard. Everything was dappled with sunlight, and white and gold and silver.

They gathered before the White Tree. The place was positively filled to the brim. Alexis stood with Legolas and Gimli. She saw Lace a way back with the hobbits.

Presently Aragorn appeared before them all, clad in armor befitting of the King. Gandalf crowned Aragorn before them, and they erupted into happy applause. The King held up his hand to silence them for a moment, and spoke:

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." More applause. Alexis could feel her heart swell with pride. Flowers began to rain down from the sky. And Aragorn began to sing the song of Elendil, his oath, in elvish, which Alexis understood to be this: "_Out if the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world."_

Legolas nodded to Alexis and moved away; he had another part to play. The King walked down through the people, who bowed to him as he came by them. Legolas reappeared before him with other elves. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"_Hannon le._"

Legolas smiled and nodded behind him. Behind Legolas arose Arwen, holding a banner with a white tree. With tears in her eyes, she looked down, but Aragorn pulled her face upward once more and kissed her, lifting her into the air and turning around with her. The clasped hands and moved forward to stand before five small hobbits.

Lace looked up in awe at Aragorn, shining like a star before her. She felt hands begin to shake. Was this really the same Aragorn she knew? Could this really be _Strider_? He was so grand and majestic. Truly an honourable man. She felt strength coursing through her just gazing upon his bright face.

She bowed low with the other hobbits in reverence of the great King.

But Aragorn held up his hand to them and said, "My friends," He said, and they looked up at him, "you bow to no one." And he kneeled down before them.

The entire congregation around them fell to their knees in a single rush, and for the first time in their lives, the hobbits looked down upon everyone, though slightly embarrassed as they did so. Lace felt tears well up in her eyes and Frodo grasped her hand tightly. She squeezed it back in encouragement.

There was a great feast that night, that lasted almost until it was dawn again. There was dancing and rejoicing, laughter, and song and drink. Lace sang and danced for hours without tire. Alexis tried her hand at a drinking contest with Legolas and Gimli.

But in the end, Alexis and Lace walked, arm in arm, alone, to their room. The city was still buzzing with noise, even now.

And now it is my sad duty to inform you of what happened next.

They stood together, holding each other's hands tightly and grinning at one another in the dark room. The moonlight touched their hair and their glowed on their flushed cheeks.

"Alexis, I feel such love," Said Lace happily. "I am so happy today."

Alexis nodded and grinned, and was about to say something, when her face suddenly changed. A peculiar look flashed across her features and she suddenly looked very disturbed.

"Alexis?" Said Lace. "What is it?"

The tall girl shook her head slowly, and suddenly Lace realized. The room was growing dark. At first she thought a cloud had come over the moon, but then the room was becoming so dark that she could see nothing but Alexis. They were standing suspended in black before long.

"Lace…" Alexis said, and stumbled backwards. Lace tried to keep a grip on Alexis' fingers, but she felt something pull her back, as well, and suddenly they were falling, or flying, or floating… through darkness and shadow, and suddenly, Lace was lying on hard ground. Dust puffed up where she lay as though she had fallen there. Her hand touched something. She pulled the object toward her. It was a book. She recognized it.

"What on _earth?_"

Lace looked up quickly. Alexis stirred beside her and also looked up, and the two of them saw a small man with a kindly look upon his face. He seemed extraordinarily startled to see them. At first Lace thought he was a hobbit; he so resembled one. But a moment later she had realized where they were.

They were in the shop they had left. They were in London, England. Back in their world.

"Hang on," The man said, taking a step towards them. Lace did not flinch. She stiffened, ready for anything. She felt Alexis do the same. The man pointed to the book in her hand. "How did you get that? That's mine! I suppose it must have fallen out of my pocket the last time I was here…"

Lace said nothing, but Alexis said in a low voice, "Who are you?"

The man was taken aback. "So you _can_ speak. My name is Professor John Tolkien. You see, I wrote the book you are holding, young lady. It's not quite finished yet. It's simply a world in my dreams at the moment."

"I wouldn't be sure of that," Said Lace, a sigh of relief running through her. This man meant no harm. She held up the book and handed it to him.

"But what on earth are you two doing here?" He asked incredulously. "Your parents must be worried half to death!"

"We haven't got parents," Said Alexis. "We…" She trailed off, not sure whether to tell him they were from the orphanage, lest he send them back there. But Lace spoke up.

"We escaped from the orphanage. It's an awful place. We'll live here instead. So if it's all the same to you, please keep this a secret between the three of us."

The man nodded, seeming to understand. "So that's why that man was here. He was chasing you. Had a gun and was shooting in the dark, I thought he was mad."

Lace looked around quickly. "Where is he?"

But the man shook his head, holding a hand up. "He is gone now. I sent him away. This used to be one of my favourite shops, you see. Until they closed it down…" He looked around slowly. "I came by to see it again, and I didn't expect to find anybody here! Much less two young ladies such as yourselves. In fact… you seemed to just appear out of thin air, if you follow me."

Lace and Alexis exchanged glances.

"I'm sure we do, sir," Said Alexis with a half-smile.

"In fact we did appear," Said Lace. "Or rather, disappear. We were … somewhere else … " She looked over her shoulder at the brick wall through which they had fallen, what seemed like many, many years ago. But the wall was solid. She felt her heart grip with agony, and she clutched the front of her shirt.

"Indeed…?" Said the man. Then he stooped down to them. "Come," He said, helping them up one at a time. "Have tea with me at my house. And tell me everything."

Each girl took him by the hand and the three of them left the shop, walking out into the damp London night air. The shop lay dusty and quiet in their wake. A small wooden whistle lie on the floor where Lace had dropped it.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Ahh. The End. **

**Is it okay that I cried while writing my own story? It's just the coronation scene gets me every time :p heheh…. Soo… that's the end. Yep. **

**That's definitely how it ends for real and true and forever.**

**Yep….. **

**Sniff.**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N!**

**Bwahahaha! I posted two chapters in one night! :p **

**So make sure you've read the final chapter, 27, before reading this! Hee hee. **

**Love you guys :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The book lay open upon the desk. Of course it did. The Professor had been working on it tirelessly for so incredibly long. All round the book were notes and papers and scraps, doodles and drawings, nonsense, languages, the occasional lecture paper.

Lace walked slowly toward it. She knew she wasn't supposed to look. But the Professor had gone out. And the door was unlocked. And she had been missing Middle Earth more and more as of late …

She pulled herself up onto the stool before the desk and began to leaf through the pages. They were typed up neatly with a type writer. The book still wasn't finished. She looked round. Some of the notes were her own (The Professor had taught her to read and write). Some were Alexis' . For they had told the professor of all their journeys. The Professor loved the idea, but the girls begged not to be put into the story. They wanted to read it from outside the world, and not be hurt in the knowledge that they were no longer there with the ones they loved.

Lace sniffed away a tear as she turned another page. She had to know.

Frodo … what happened to him…?

The Professor was very nice, of course. He had adopted Alexis and Lace, let them live in his home. He had his own son, Christopher, who was lovely himself. But the girls could never feel like they really belonged. Not while they remembered the life they had once lived.

Lace turned another page and squinted at it. A note was scrawled at the top of the page:

_Though I write these words by the light of the day, please read them by the light of the moon._

She frowned at the words for a moment, then looked up at the window. The moon was shining rather brighter than usual tonight…

She looked back down and placed her finger on the first line of the page and began to read aloud.

Then, something seemed to pull her backwards …

And Lace disappeared.

* * *

**:) Haha. A little more satisfying, yes? She disappeared again. **

**And maybe room for a sequel! We'll see ahahaa… **

**But I'm taking a break until the New Year. So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, and wherever you are or whenever you are while reading this, Thank you, THANK YOU, From the bottom of my heart. May these stories be with you always. **

**Signing out, Smellyninja :p**


End file.
